Life's Dirty Games
by chocoGONEsushi
Summary: To be with the one you love there are many obstacles one must cross. For Sasuke and Hinata, the first would be sharing a room together.
1. You've GOT to be Shitting Me

**Story**: Rules of the Game  
**Author**: chocoGONEsushi  
**A/N**: This is my first.

* * *

"Niisan...it's already past midnight..."

Neji looked at the round clock hanging on the far wall, his triumphant smile evaporating once he realized it was true.

He sighed.

"You're right. You start school tomorrow."

Hinata stood from the floor after hours of trying to beat her self-proclaimed genius of a cousin in a game of GO, finding her bottom a little stiff.

She headed towards the wooden staircase with slow steps, suddenly grateful for the fact that school started in just a few hours.

"But don't forget Hina-chan...as soon as you have free time just call me and we'll play all day!"

She grumbled something under her breath and waved him goodnight.

The girl was used to his ways, since nobody else would play with him -for the simple fact they always lost- she was the one who got left behind and play with him.

Or as TenTen always phrased it, 'keep him occupied as the others escape.'

She climbed on her beloved bed ready to sleep her troubles away.

_Yup, no one ever said being seventeen was an easy task._

But she loved her niisan none the less, though full of himself yes, but who wasn't these days? He was always there for her, good times or bad.

Oh yes...her niisan was a large gift wrapped in an uptight box.

She snuggled sleeply into her brown quilt, a cute yawn escaped her lips as she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the sun finally chose to expose its bright face, Hinata was deep asleep, her indigo black hair covering her naturally rosy cheeks.

"Come on Hinata...you wouldn't want to be late for your first day of boarding school."

Her pearly white eyes flew open, just realizing her cousin's presence outside her door.

_Damn it! Did I oversleep?!_

She jumped out of bed and straight into her bathroom, almost tripping over a fallen stuffed animal.

Neji stood outside her door, a teasing smirk on his wise lips.

_I knew it was a good thing to wake her up an hour before departure, she's too tired to wake up on her own._

He sat on her bed, which was still ruffled up.

Slowly, memories of his clumsy cousin began to dance trough his head.

And he smiled warmly.

_Yeah...I'm gonna miss that kid._

Soon after Hinata walked out of the bathroom, a large white towel wrapped around her head.

"Mornin' Niisan...", she smiled and walked over to her large closet.

She took out a lavender short-sleeved sweater and ragged jeans, then snatched a white long-sleeved shirt form her dresser and placed it on her bed.

"Get dressed quickly, I'll go make breakfast." With that he stood up and left, leaving Hinata to change.

Hinata looked towards the door where her cousin had left, a warm smile carved itself on her lips.

* * *

After changing and brushing her hair, she slowly walked down the stairs and into the large spotless kitchen.

Neji was sitting on one of the stools waiting for her.

She sat next to him by the smooth granite counter top and began to eat her breakfast.

When she finished Neji snatched his keys from the coffee table and put on his leather coat, "let's go...you shouldn't be late."

Hinata nodded and was about to follow out the door when she suddenly remembered something, "AAHH! Wait! Hold on!"

In a dash she was up the stairs and down again.

"What's in there? I thought we had already shipped your luggage..."

Hinata hugged her duffel bag, "Yes, yes we did...but I couldn't leave without bringing some snacks with me...I heard they don't have any over there."

Neji just stared, "you mean to tell me that thing's packed with junk food?"

Hinata smiled triumphantly, "to the very top!"

He stared hard before laughing his short meaningful laughs. "Oh Hinata, what am I gonna do without you?"

Hinata casually walked out past him, "I don't know... Maybe _finally_ ask TenTen out?"

She had to run to the black SUV before Neji could get a grip on her, "what have I told you about saying that?!"

Hinata shrugged, "come on niisan we'll be late!"

- - - - -

For two long hours they were on the road, chatting and laughing their last moments together.

When they finally reached the large school, Hinata was already drowsy. But as soon as her eyes fell on the building she squealed with pure joy.

The grass was a bright jade green, freshly cut. The sakura trees that lined the path ways were in full bloom, giving it all a magical effect. The occasional student group here and there, all happy and joyful.

"Nice isn't it? I knew you would like it."

They headed towards the main entrance, larger oak doors awaited.

Hinata stared at her soon to be home, the halls were large and spotless.

"Here we are, the Dean's office," Neji knocked twice, while Hinata just admired the large pine door.

"Come in!"

A loud voice echoed from inside.

Neji opened the door and went inside, Hinata slowly managed to walk in.

The office was poorly lit, there was a large wooden desk right in the center. The high walls decorated with stuffy case files and shiny trophies, some as old as 1972.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

A slender woman looked up from piles of paperwork, evidently once which were put off.

She was pale, long blonde hair falling off her shoulders.

"Yes, my name's Hyuuga Neji, this is my cousin Hinata..she just--", the woman stood up.

"Say no more! Hi! I'm Tsunade, the headmistress of this whole place."

She signaled them to sit on the double leather seats, which they did.

"Hinata, I hope you've found the school to your liking."

Hinata crossed her arms.

"The campus is alright I guess...when do classes start though?"

Neji looked at her through the corner of his eye, _playing_ _it tough I see...that's a Hyuuga for you..._

Tsunade opened a folder full of messy papers, "here--that's your schedule and all classes start tomorrow."

Hinata took the piece of paper and looked at it, "oh and here's your room key, your possessions arrived yesterday."

Hinata grabbed the key, she had room 1350.

"Well I'll go check it out, you can come get me when it's time to leave."

Neji nodded if not a little hesitant and she left.

* * *

As she made her way down the halls and into the stairwell, she realized just how _prestigious_ the school truly was.

The walls were decorated with even more trophies of various electives. Busts of founders and old deans were found on every corner. The stairwell even, had pictures of important people, which were many.

When she finally arrived on the fifth floor, she was out of breath.

_Okay so...1320...1322...UGH! The room must be all the way down the hall! _

She began walking, realizing for the first time how empty the halls were compared to the outside.

When she finally reached her dorm, she didn't fidget with the key, she wasn't even nervous.

_What a girlie dorm..._

The room had light yellow walls with a maroon plush carpet. It was large, with two queen sized beds on each end. One was neatly made and the other had her stuff on it. The covers were a dark violet, almost plum.

Looking around she noticed three doors.

_Must be the two closets and bathroom._

Walking around she spotted the tiny kitchen and an even smaller room, it had a black leather love seat facing a small television.

She went back to her bed and began organizing her things into a larger dresser. She stapled her treasured music posters on her side of the wall and got out her beloved guitar, which she named Vi, because of its violet color.

Right then, there was a knock on the door, "Hina-chan, hey you in there?"

She opened the door to be greeted by Neji and Tsunade.

"Oh wow...it's pretty...girlie."

Neji walked around the room, analyzing the polka dotted curtains with utter disgust.

Hinata held down her laughter, boy did she love to see her niisan scared.

"Well, it's time for me to go," he hugged her, "love you Hinata and please, try to call me every night alright? And stay away from perverts...oh and of course, have fun."

He kissed her forehead and she waved him goodbye.

"Hinata, I really do hope you find this place to your liking, Sarutobi Academy for the Arts will be your home from now on after all."

She nodded, "of course, especially if I'm studying what I love; music."

Tsunade left, finally leaving her alone.

Hinata ran towards her bed and snatched her towel rushing into the bathroom, which oddly enough, was completely white.

She took this time to take a long warm bath, full to the brim with bubbles.

- - - - -

When she finally came out -forty-five minutes later- her roommate was already there, or so she guessed from the television being turned on.

She wrapped the towel around her mature body.

_It's no big deal, we are both girls after all._

She opened the door slowly, spotting her dresser at least ten paces away. She quickly dashed towards it, managing to grab some underwear and a large baggy t-shirt.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing?"

Hinata stopped once she heard the voice. It was deep... really deep.

_What the heck...?_

Her lavender tinged eyes fell on a slender boy about her age, possibly older. Black spiky hair with bangs that craddled his face, his eyes two black abiss where anyone could get lost in.

She snapped back to reality and looked at him once again.

_Yeah...he's a guy._

She crossed her arms, making her already large chest significantly larger, "No, nonono. What the fuck are _you_ doing in _my_ room?"

He grunted and began flipping through the channels, "don't you know? I'm you roommate--this school is coed, same goes for dorms."

Her eyes widened, "you're lying...they can't do that! What if you try to take advantage of my innocence?!"

His sarcastic laugh echoed throughout the large room, "trust me, the feeling's mutual. And if you don't want to get raped," he turned and looked at her, a smirk set on his pink lips, "then I strongly suggest you change...your towel's slipping."

She blushed just remembering her state of undress and ran back into the bathroom, left speechless and utterly blank. After changing into something more decent she walked out slowly, trying to understand how on earth Neji had gotten her into a coed school.

"Please don't think too much about it--wouldn't want your brain to crash."

She glared, and hoped he could feel it burning the back of his skull.

"There must be a mistake, I'm fixing this once and for all!"

She walked out of the room, straight to the Dean's office. "What a weirdo."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked the first chapter of _Rules of the Game_, I sure did...I think.

Well, just review and let me now, okies?

-cGs


	2. Get To Know Me

**Story**: Rules of the Game  
**Author**: chocoGONEsushi  
**A/N**: Thanks so much for those who read and/or reviewed!

* * *

With her fluffy purple slippers squeaking with every step she barged right in, too mad to even knock. Tsunade had her head low, sank into all the piles of paper work.

"Mmm--oh! Hinata? What's the matter? Why are you dressed in your... pajamas?"

Hinata crossed her arms and slumped in a leather chair, "my roommate is the matter. Tsunade, I can't room with a guy! That is just so-- so-- WRONG!"

Tsunade sat straight in her chair, wiping the little drool that managed to drip down her chin, "I'm sorry, but your cousin knew the dorm thing and there is not really much I can do. He'll be your roommate for as long as you're here."

Hinata groaned out of pure frustration, "please don't do this to me! Can't I trade or something?"

Tsunade began to think, "well you can...with someone who's willing to, I suppose. But you only got two months to say the least."

Hinata sighed in relief, "well that's good, I guess. I mean, there just _has_ to be someone out there who'll trade with me!"

But before she could exit the stuffy office, Tsunade stopped her.

"Don't forget, the guy must be willing to trade as well."

She nodded and left, still too happy knowing there was at least _a_ solution.

* * *

She reached the room in record time, only to find her infamous roommate laying on his bed reading some book.

She walked right in and threw herself back first on her new bed, the smile still fresh on her lips.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you PMSing or something? Because it can't be normal to have those kinds of mood swings."

She looked at him through the corner of her eye, "I just discovered a way to get rid of you."

He clutched his heart dramatically.

"Don't be like that... Do you want to kill me? Your words-- like hot rods--!!"

He sat straight on his bed and closed his book, "you want to trade me--yet you don't even know me?"

The smile evaporated from her lips.

"I don't need to know you--just by knowing you're a damn guy is good enough."

He slipped off his own bed and sat next to her, who was still laying down, arms behind her head.

"Not all guys are the same...at least get to know me before labeling me."

She sighed.

"Whatever. You'll be out in in about a month anyhow."

He shook his head mockingly.

"And that's where the trap lies buddy...I don't have to if I don't want to."

She sat up to be face to face with him, "you don't want me to label you yet you're acting like a smart ass snob?! Need I say more?"

He crossed his arms, "yeah well, you're acting like a spoiled brat! AND I DON'T NEED TO SAY MORE!"

For the next five minutes they were indulged in a staring contest, which he won.

"My name's Sasuke by the way," he got up and went to his own bed. "Sasuke...?" She closed her eyes for a while.

_Only one to way to get rid of this guy...bother him to death!_

She smirked, "I honestly prefer _Saucy_...it suits you."

He gave her this _look_, which made her inner self laugh with pure malice.

"Yeah well, I'm Hinata."

He opened his book once again, "got it _Tata_." Her eyes widened.

"What kind of damn name is Tata? what are you? Five?" He casually looked at her, obviously enjoying her sudden change of mood.

"If I'm five you're four, I mean come on...Saucy?"

She scoffed, "go to hell **Saucy**."

He chuckled, "mind coming with me then, **Tata**?"

She turned to her side, but before falling asleep one word escaped her lips, "...bastard..." Resulting in Sasuke smirking with pure glee.

* * *

She slept for what seemed like hours, but were actually thirty-four minutes.

"Yo, Tata! Hey Hinata! WAKE UP IDIOT!"

She opened one eye and swung her arm unexpectedly to the side, hitting him square in the face.

"Why you little--," she sat and rubbed her eyes sleepily, "wha? Whaz going on?"

He began to rub his now aching nose, "get up, we are needed down in the auditorium."

She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, almost tripping on the way. _What a klutz..._

Once she came out she was fully awake and changed into something more appropriate; her earlier jeans with a black T-shirt.

"You're going out in _those_?"

She looked down at her slippers, "yes, why?"

Looking up she noticed his nose, "what happened to your nose?"

He gave a short death glare. Being Hinata she simply shrugged it off.

"To the auditorium right? Let's go." She followed him, unsure of where the auditorium actually was.

* * *

They did not speak. While he shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to be 'cool', Hinata was absorbing her surroundings; getting to know the place.

"This is it," he held the door for her and they both stepped in.

He sat on the very back along side some boys, she unconsciously followed.

"Hey Sasuke! Dude...who's the cutie?" he stared blankly at Hinata, who still hadn't noticed their presence.

"Cutie? Oh. That _thing_, is my roommate..."

One of the boys stood up and walked over to her, a cocky smirk stretching his lips.

"Hey babe. What's an innocent angel like you doing all the way back here? You don't know what may happen..."

She suddenly looked at him, eyes full of both confusion and curiosity.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

He got close--too close.

His hot breath tickled her ear as he spoke, "it means Sasuke is very lucky, now if it were me...let's just say you'd be asking for more..."

She blinked, taking in his words. Her eyes widened and her lips curved into a smile, until she stopped fighting the bubbling feeling in her stomach. "Are you serious? Pfft...HA HA HA! Who in their conscious mind would sleep with you? I'm sorry but--WAIT! No I'm not!"

She was laughing with full force, unaware of the hundreds of eyes that were now on her. Hinata wiped a random tear from eye, amused beyond belief.

"Wow. If I had known your friends were going to be so funny, he he he, I would of been here sooner."

The boy was speechless, while the others couldn't hold down their laughter.

Sasuke analyzed her silently, _good, at least now I don't have to worry about waking up to some naked guy on the floor..or worst--on my bed_.

Hinata plopped down on one of the seats, happy and bubbly as ever.

"Congratulations, my name's Kiba and you just passed the Slut Test."

Hinata just stared and soon grinned, "Well hello there Kiba, I'm Hinata, and I'm very glad I passed your test."

He nodded and sat next to Sasuke, "Hinata you're cool, thus you are granted the pleasure of meeting our crew."

Sasuke scoffed rudely, "pleasure?"

Kiba glared before looking back at Hinata, "these are our buddies, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Gaara."

Hinata smiled at each one.

"You're pretty."

She stared at the blonde, "excuse me?"

He grinned his foxy grin, "I think you're pretty."

She would of blushed, but Hinata did not have time for blushing at such comments, "well Sunshine, you are very welcome, and you are not so bad yourself."

But that did not mean she wasn't glad to be considered pretty.

Soon after the teachers began to introduce themselves, Hinata being too joyful didn't hear a thing.

* * *

The second it was over she was back in her dorm, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the passing students.

Hinata rested on her bed, belly first, her arms cuddled around some random pillow.

Her eyes slowly closing, drifting to some much needed sleep.

Sasuke sat across from her, legs crossed, enjoying some instant ramen. He eyed her hard, trying to understand her ways.

_What makes her tick? She's obviously different from the rest...but what makes her so damn different?_

She shifted on the bed, "will you stop staring at me? I can't sleep knowing you're having dirty thoughts while my eyes are closed."

He sighed and slightly blushed, "you'd wish."

He got up to throw the foam cup away.

_Is it her bluntness? Nah...other girls are blunt but--she makes it seem less annoying? What am I thinking?! This chick is the defenition of annoyance!_

When he turned around he found her staring at him with half lidded eyes, a distant smile on her lips.

"What's the matter with you?"

She closed her eyes as if savoring a thought.

"Thank you, looking at you helps me relax," and with that she dozed off, leaving him completely taken aback.

He shook it off and went to his own bed, _might as well just nap..._

He closed his eyes, the sudden wave of exhaustion pulling him into the sea known as sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Waaah-- my hand's cramped!

But it's worth it, knowing you guys are waiting is all the inspiration I need, so just press that lovely button and leave me some love!!

-cGs-


	3. And so The Game Begins

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi  
**A/N:** I'm updating rather quick, ne?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't want it.

* * *

Upon waking up he realized it was dark out, _must have slept all afternoon._

Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily, the room was dark except for the bright light from the television coming from the door-less room. The sudden sound of metal clashing caught his attention, _this girl better not be playing ninja with_ my _knives_.

He dragged his bare feet across the carpeted room, the plush carpet tickling him the slightest. He walked over to where the television was placed.

For some really odd reason he wasn't too surprised to find Hinata gawking at the said object, her hand mechanically going in the hidden bag of Doritos then into her mouth.

"What are you watching?"

Her head snapped towards his direction, her eyes still glued to the screen. They suddenly shifted towards his face, then back to the television, which he began to worry was actually hypnotizing her in some way.

"Anime, wanna watch with?"

He sighed and threw himself on the couch, it being so small their shoulders were actually shoved together, his eyes suddenly falling on what she was now wearing.

_She changed _again_?...Hmmmm...the shorts really do compliment her figure._

She shoved the half empty bag in his face, somewhat startling him.

"Want some?" He stared at it hard.

Then it dawned on him, "Where'd you get them? I don't remember having chips."

He snatched the cheesy bag nonetheless, there were two things he was vulnerable to; Tomatoes and Cheese.

She looked at him skeptically, "no shit! Really Saucy how do you go about living without not even candy to spoil you? See...that's why I brought that lovely duffel bag with me; it was full of junk food. Don't worry though, I managed to fill the cabinets while you slept."

As she watched him gobble down her 'life preserves', she couldn't help but feel awkward.

_I have to get rid of him...but how? What is Saucy McHottie most afraid of?_

Her eyes widened as a random light bulb lit above her messy head,

_Of course! What every hotshot is afraid of: FAN GIRLS!  
_

She suddenly sighed.

..._But I don't know how to be a fan girl...BUT! I do know how to manhandle men!! And here Neji thought reading yaoi manga was bad for me... tee hee._

Sasuke stared at her oddly, _what the hell is she coming up with in there?--Scratch that_--_I_ really _don't want to know._

Hinata just kept shoving the cheesy goodness in her mouth, unaware of Sasuke's deep stare.

_Oh yes Saucy...I shall flirt you ass out of_ my _dorm! Hmmmm...I wonder what would happen if I lick hi--_

Her eyes widened and she began to giggle, remembering something that had only occurred just minutes before.

He raised and eyebrow, "really, did the Doctors drop you? Or instead of hitting your butt they hit your head?"

Her eyes fell on him, suddenly finding it hard to even breathe. "H-hey Saucy...what were you dreaming about huh?"

Sasuke just glared, "what?"

Her giggles soon became small fits of laughter, "w-who's Akamaru and why was he l-l-licking you s-so passionately?"

Unable to say anymore without bursting she watched as his eyes widened, _holy shit...she heard that...?_

Hinata covered her mouth, trying so hard to hold down her soon to come outburst.

"Akamaru is K-Kiba's dog...he tends to glomp and lick people dry. That was not a dream, but a nightmare."

She frowned noticeably, the disappointment bright in her lifeless-like yes.

"You mean I had a nosebleed for nothing? And here I was picturing you with some hottie enjoying some sweaty buttsmex!"

His right eye began to twitch uncontrollably, "what the hell?! You hardly know me yet you're having fantasies of me getting dooped up the ass?!"

He was standing now, glaring at her as the empty bag of Doritos carelessly fell to the floor.

She shrugged, "meh...wasn't much of a fantasy either, you were actually whining. See! Proof the even in my imagination you're a damn prick!"

She yawned and stood, dusting off the cheesy bits that had stuck to her t-shirt. "Now, I'm going back to bed. You stay here and think about what I just said, and please, for the sake of fan girls worldwide, try to be a better Uke."

His mouth opened the slightest, completely dumbstruck as to what she had just said.

_What the hell did I do to deserve this God? All I want is peace...and to get that I _have_ to get rid of the little pest...but how?_

He sat back down, _how--no_ whay--_can I do to piss her off? Glaring obviously doesn't work_... the incident with Kiba in the auditorium ran through his head, _oh yeah...little miss attitude doesn't like hotshots. Well my job couldn't be any easier_ now.

He leaned back and smirked, _I was born a hotshot...now all I have to do is flirt. Flirt like I've never flirt in my life_.

And so the Game begins.

* * *

**A/N**: Sup!

I could of written more but...it didn't feel right...sorry.

Anyway I hope you guys like this one, I kind did...

Anyway, THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. FLASHBACK

**Story: **Rules of the Game  
**Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N: **Mmmn.**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

The next morning Hinata was chilling on her bed, enjoying a bowl of Fruit Loops (**which she actually brought**), while watching Sasuke change.

_Plan A set on course, now let's see if the fish bites_.

Sasuke was trying very hard to do his hair.

It took a lot of patience and balance to get it just right. But every time he looked in the mirror...he saw _it_.

Sighing he finally turned around, to face his infamous stalker. Ever since he had woken up, her eyes were on him, even as she poured the cereal her eyes were set on his back.

_I wonder if she woke up early just to be able to do this..._

He glared at her long and hard, "you know I had nightmares because of you? There were guys chasing me...guys I _knew_..."

She grinned, not only pleased but deeply content.

"I sleep right next to you...the cries of help woke me up in the middle of the night. Who's Rock Lee? And why would he want to _eat_ you?"

Sasuke's gaze spaced, Rock Lee...a considerable classmate, chasing **him**, claiming his undying love. He would of cried, oh how he would of cried, but that would just add to the fire of revenge. Instead he just dropped his head, "you're a lost case TaTa...no matter how serious the conversation is you always have to be so immature."

Hinata laughed, loud.

The irony of that statement making it almost amusing.

"Oh Saucy, immature? I u the term young at heart, it suits me well."

With that she stood with the empty bowl in hand, "but honestly though...immature? I've never been called immature in my life. I only act 'immature' around someone I don't--"

She stopped herself and chose to ignore the comment, not wanting Sasuke to have the urge to ask her why she didn't like him...at _all_.

Sasuke on the other hand was too busy trying to gel his hair to listen to her blabbering.

As Hinata washed the blue porcelain bowl, the warm water sent sudden images...weird flashes of memories, she thought she had forgotten.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_She was nine, an age considered innocent by so many_.

Hinata Hyuuga found herself in a position she did not like at all...in one of her father's meetings.

There she was, the suppose heir to this huge company she knew nothing nor cared about in the least.

But that was not for her to decide now was it?

Her beloved daddy was sitting on the large leather chair at the head of the table, left hand taping the oak table with much impatience.

They were late.

These important people her father had told her so much about, were late.

Hinata was bored, her sister, Hanabi, was not allowed to join them, being only five years old.

She sighed, looking up from her place next to the impatient man to her nii-san, the guy was like a damn statue! He just stood there, arms crossed behind his back, face utterly expressionless. But oh how she knew he was tired, but being the 'genius' of their family, it was expected of him to look his best..._always_.

The large glass door finally opened, in came about four men, all wearing steamed black suits with matching red ties, a weird looking fan thingy-like pin, attached to each one. In their hands they all held large cases full of stuffy white papers ready to be signed. After what she guessed were lawyers, soon after came in two men, black cords poking from their white shirts and into their left ears, they stood in front both doors, making way to the head honcho himself.

Hiashi stood suddenly, raising Hinata along with his arm, with the pissed look he once held gone, he smiled, "Fugaku...it's been too long."

The man named 'Fugaku' stepped beside her father, his pale face smooth and sleek, black hair, even darker eyes...it was like if he were _designed_ that way.

After shaking hands, Hiashi shoved an arm behind Neji, pushing him forwards, "this is my nephew, Neji...a future leader in process."

Neji simply nodded in acknowledgment, then, as she spaced...all their attention was placed on her.

"This right here, is my eldest daughter and heir to the company, Hinata."

She looked up at the tall man, she smiled shyly as he extended a hand.

"Wow Hiashi, she does look just like her mother, you're one lucky man."

He stood and looked back, then sighed out of pure aggravation, "God...where did that kid run off to now? Etchii, where's Itachi?"

One of the men looked up before running back out the hall, in his return he dragged a pale teen along, the kid obviously not wanting to be there. "Come here...I swear, teenagers."

The young man stood next to his father, the irritated look still cursing his features.

"Hiashi, this is my eldest son, who is also the future heir of our company, Uchiha Itachi."

The boy nodded, before being hit in the head, "aahh!...ugh..hello sir." He extended a hand, his eyes holding pure fury.

"Well now that _that's_ all done with, why don't we get on with the meeting?"

Hiashi nodded and they sat in their corresponding seats, Neji on the left, Hinata on the right.

As the meeting took place, Hinata was dozing off...her father never said these damn meetings were so God damn boring. As the hours passed Hinata thought her brain had died, until her father poked her slightly, "Hinata you may go now if you please, this part of the meeting you don't need to hear."

She was bored, so what if he was probably talking about something she would most probably be hunted down for simply knowing?

She followed Neji and that moody kid out the door, her cheery self left hours ago.

Neji, as soon as the door was closed, threw himself on the floor, sighing warily all the way.

"Ne, Hinata...go get me something to drink will ya? After all that I can't move..."

Hinata smiled shortly, leaving to get her favorite cousin something to calm his brain. But what she didn't realize was...that she was being followed.

**:END FLASHBACK:**

"DAMMIT HINATA WATCH IT WILL YA?!"

She snapped out of her trance, the sudden flow of water soaking her feet making her feel awkward.

Sasuke closed the faucet and glared at her, while she was still a little spaced.

"Oh--um...sorry about that..," with not even a backwards glance she walked past him, picking her messenger bag and guitar case in the way.

"You're not gonna change? You sound real squishy when you walk."

As he flung his bag over his shoulder Hinata stared down at her vans, they were SOAKED.

_Ugh...why must I be so damn distractive_?

She slipped them off along with the socks and did the process all over again, but instead of her other vans, she put on black rain boots, glossy rain boots tattooed with multiple skulls.

* * *

Sasuke stared as she strapped the black case behind her back, "you play the guitar? I had no idea..."

She shoved passed him and out the hall, "right...and the guitar was just part of the decor."

He smirked and closed the door, "it wouldn't be the first time either, you know how many girls I've met claim to do this or play that when in reality they can't even hold the damn thing right?!"

Hinata chuckled, "well I'm not just _any_ girl, I can play the guitar and the piano. Well, the piano was kind of forced on me by my father but I grew to love it, and the guitar? Blame my rebellious side for that."

Sasuke nodded as they stepped out of the building, "yeah well, this is where I leave you to be, I mean come on, I can't be seen with you."

Hinata smirked.

"Oh yeah? well your friends seem pretty happy to see me."

As if on cue, Naruto's voice came ringing through the once silent campus, "GOOD MORNING HINA-CHAN!!"

Sasuke twitched, "you call that happy?"

Hinata waved excitedly back, Naruto's sudden outburst making her feel all happy and what not.

Slowly, the rest of the gang made their way towards the trio, some giving her nice welcoming smiles. Hinata grinned in return, her mood taking one hell of a turn.

"A guitar? You're taking instrumental?"

They began to move forwards, towards the actual school building.

"Yeah, I'm excited, I heard you get to perform and stuff!"

Kiba nodded happily, "we do, I actually play the drums, and Gaara here plays the bass...tell her Gaara."

An awkward silence fell as they waited for him to respond, but he being tuned into his iPod didn't hear a thing.

Hinata smirked, she _despised_ being ignored.

She pranced towards him and snatched the large headphones off his bloody red hair, "what'cha listenin' to Gaara?"

The boy just stared as she placed the object on her ears and immediately grinned, "I LOVE THIS SONG! I didn't know you were into Paramore?!"

As if on cue she began to bop her head and skipping around.

"..._and when it rains, will you always find an escape? Just running away from_ _all of the ones who love you...from everything. You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole...and you'll sleep til_ _May. And you'll say, that you don't wanna see the sun anymore...and oh, oh how could you do it_..."

Her voice drifted to silence as the words ran through her mind..."_oh, I, I never saw it coming_..."

Her voice was low as she turned around suddenly, making the guys who were still shocked that _she_ just grabbed _Gaara's_ ipod without even asking, had made it alive.

She walked straight up to Gaara and returned his belongings, "here...sorry about that."

With her head down she turned around, "I'll catch up with you dudes later alright? I have to get to homeroom."

Hinata walked slowly away, the painful thoughts now running through her head, making her quiet and completely spaced.

The group of guys just stared at her back, "Sasuke...is she bipolar?"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto, who was watching her still.

With a shrug Gaara put back his headphones and left, the rest of the guys following soon after.

* * *

Upon reaching homeroom Hinata was back to her old self, if not a little moody. She opened the door and just walked in, the students were all sitting at an specific table, chatting and talking with little giggly fits. '_Ugh...preps_.'

Hinata went to the very back, where she knew no one would dare bother her.

But as soon as she began to move, everyone fell silent. She ignored it, wouldn't be the first time people found her 'weird' or 'strange', _meh_...she was pretty used to it. But this was going way too far, they were practically goggling at her.

If it were the guys then it'd be normal...but girls too?

"Umm...I'm not sure what's going on here but I'll begin by saying this, I'm straight."

They all took in a sharp breath, "oh, no! it's not that...we just want to know something."

Hinata nodded and crossed her arms, "yes? what is it."

The petite girl bounced her way towards the front of her desk, bright blonde hair...deep blue eyes...Was this girl for real?

"Um...is it true that Sasuke is your roommate?"

Hinata grunted, "yes, yes he is."

The thing squealed like a pig her hair jumping everywhere, "oh my _gawd_ did he tell you anything about...you know...us?"

Now she was truly getting pissed, "no..he doesn't talk about anyone...**ever**."

Her disappointment was evident, "oh.."

Just as she was about to ask yet another question, their homeroom teacher arrived, "good morning my kiddies, sorry I'm late. _somebody_ drank all my coffee..."

Everyone sat back down, including the Blondie.

"Well, anyway, hi there! I'm Kurenai, and I'm obviously your new homeroom teacher so let's start with som--"

Before she could even start the lesson there was a light knock on the open door. Out of no where the girls started to squeal, Hinata turned, already guessing who the intruder was.

"Alright, thanks Sasuke, ah crap...um...would you mind staying here until I return? Wouldn't want to leave them alone..."

Sasuke looked around the classroom, as soon as he spotted Hinata he smirked, "sure sensei...I wouldn't mind one bit."

As she nodded and made her departure, Sasuke made himself comfortable on her desk. "Hello there everyone...why don't we get to know each other better?"

She just knew this was not going to be her day.

* * *

**A/N**: YAY! Longer chappie!

**TaTa**: -**sigh**- why do I always get the psychotic authors? -**grumbles**- thank you for reading, please review.

**me:** 8D 8D 8D let's drown the fishies!! 8D 8D 8D

**TaTa:** uhhh...choco-chan.

**Saucy**: let her hope Hinata...let her hope.  
-**both walk away slowly as I try to drown a fish in the toilet**-


	5. If I'd Only Known

**Story: **Rules of the Game  
**Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N: **For all of you who questioned, no, Sasuke is not a teacher and Ino is not the bad guy, just a peeve. The true bad guy will be revealed in this chapter.**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

Hinata glared as he pushed himself off the desk, arms crossed and began pacing the room. "Most of you know me already, but for those of you who don't, here's the lowdown, my name is Sasuke Uch--" before he could properly finish his introduction, the door was slid open. Everyone stared curiously as a medium height slightly tanned girl walked in. She seemed normal, except for a couple of things; her hair and eyes. Her hair being a bright almost _neon_ pink could be seen from afar, and her beautiful emerald eyes seemed to have a special glow to them. As she stepped further into the room, a large guitar case came in view.

Without even a glance towards her future classmates, Sakura made her way towards Sasuke, he being the oldest person there, appeared to be some sort of substitute. "Who are you?" the question was simple, but the girl made no motion to show she had heard, "I'm Sakura Haruno, just transferred." Hinata caught the odd side glance she was given, especially since the girl had not bother to even blink since her arrival. "Well Sakura, welcome to our school, since I'm not a teacher you can just put that slip on the desk over there, Kurenai-sensei'll be here soon anyhow." She nodded and turned around, her pleaded skirt flowing with given grace.

Idiotic 'oohs' and 'aahs' filled the room, except for Sasuke who still had his arms crossed examining the back of her head, her bright pink hair bouncing with every step.

Soon after she took a seat, right beside Hinata, who was by now, half asleep on her desk. "So, anyways, I came to this school to study acting, yet somehow I was thrown into music by my friends. But it's mostly acting though. Besides that all you need to know is that I'm a senior, so watch out..." Hinata yawned to prove her point of how _boring_ he was. Sasuke in return only smirked. "You seem to be bored, why don't we start with you?" Hinata 'pfft'd' him and stood, "my name's Hinata Hyuuga, obviously, I'm here for music, hence the guitar case I have resting by my desk. I play the electric guitar, among other instruments. The reason I am here does not concern you, so yeah...don't ask. I just recently arrived yesterday and discovered the horrors of karma, every bad thing you did when you were little comes back to bite you in the ass. And I believe _that_ is the reason I got the roommate I got, because God hates me." As the fan girls squeaked at her sudden comment about their 'prince charming', Sasuke studied her closer.

Hinata was bored; that was obvious. Her posture was not straight, as that of a civilized teen. Her black t-shirt was somewhat tight, somewhat loose, covered with a white sweater. Her ripped jeans didn't help, only adding to her 'bad ass yet slightly lazy' image. Her indigo hair was pulled into a weak ponytail, thus her bangs were all over her face, almost obstructing her exotic lavender tinged eyes from view. Sasuke smirked as she dropped back on the chair, forgetting to comment back at her earlier insult.

Sakura was intrigued, this girl was very different from those she had faced before.

While everyone was too busy staring at Hinata, Sakura happened to catch the knowing glance Sasuke was giving her.

_So these two know each other? Interesting...very interesting_ _indeed..._

Just then she was caught off guard as she found the handsome face of the prodigy himself, merely centimeters from her own. Yet again sending the fan girls squeaking with slight annoyance.

"Are you okay kid? I've been calling your name for a while now."

Sakura blinked as deep onyx eyes stared back at her, confusion and slight amusement crossing his face as he noticed the pink blush starting at her cheeks. "Oh-- my apologies."

Sasuke nodded, "mind introducing yourself now, then?"

Sakura stood almost immediately, face gone back to normal color. "Like I said before, my name's Sakura Haruno. I transferred to this school for...personal reasons. I am interested in music, I also play the guitar, preferably acoustic." As she said that her eyes wondered to Hinata, who although seemed to have been reading some book, was actually listening to every word that came out of her mouth. "Before I moved here though, I used to be in a band, where I played the lead singer. But all of that has been erased since...I moved." With a deep breath she sat back down, legs crossed and arms resting on her desk.

Sasuke blinked before turning to face the rest of the class, "anyone else?" Bright blonde hair was all that could be seen as Ino made her way to Sasuke's side, all the while glaring at Sakura. "Yes, Ino?"

Ino squealed, "you remembered my name..."

Sasuke sighed before taking a seat on an empty desk, all the while encouraging the blonde to continue. "Well, the majority of you know me already but what the heck, my name's Ino Yamanaka I'm a junior _duh_ and am..._giggle giggle_ Sasuke's future wife."

A sudden burst of laughter brought everyone's attention to the back of the room, where Hinata was on the floor holding her stomach ...laughing so hard tears were spilling from her closed eyes. Ino crossed her arms and stomped over, "well what's so funny? Not jealous are we?"

Hinata then took this time to sit straight on the wooden floor, glossy rain boots squeaking as she crossed her legs. "I'm sorry about that, I really truly am-- it's just," she then stood and brushed off her pants, all the while sighing off her laughter fit. "Listen, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but the way things are going with Saucy over there...I'd say he doesn't dig girls..._at all_." Sasuke's eyes widened, as did the entire class'.

"What are you implying?"

Hinata sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "answer me this; has he ever even spared you a glance? Not just you, any girl, has he ever spared any of you females a glance?" She had now turned around, body facing the class, while her eyes were set on her victim. Sasuke grimaced, '_where is she going with this_...?' As the class shook their heads, Hinata smirked, "see what I mean? Now answer me this; has he ever kissed a girl? Well you know, in public?" Once again the classroom was filled with shaking heads and confused stares.

Ino began to weep, dragging herself towards Sasuke, "please don't tell me that you're _gay_. Please? I mean you just couldn't be..."

Sasuke sighed, _this has gone far enough_...

He stood and walked over to the center to the classroom, "no, I'm not gay. There are obvious reasons as to why I don't check you girls out and I don't get caught making out in the janitor's closet. One; you girl's are -no offense- highly annoying, you're all quite beautiful yes, but, you're just too easy. Second, I keep my personal life to myself, but if you guys need proof..."

His eyes fell on Sakura, who was watching his lips move so slowly, he grabbed her chin and pulled her up, almost immediately kissing her. Soft lips connecting with her own, in a light peck she was too dazed to deepen. Finally letting go he turned around, only to find everyone, including Hinata, staring.

But before hell could brake loose, the door was yet again opened, this time, by Kurenai herself.

"Oi, Sasuke I'm so sorry to have kept you in here, I hope they weren't too much trouble." Sasuke shook his head, a smirk detailing his face, "don't worry sensei...they were _great_." She nodded, but before she could thank him the bell ringed, signaling everyone that homeroom was over. As Sasuke made his leave, Hinata, Sakura and Ino still just stood there, completely dumbfounded, as the rest of the class moved on, still whispering to each other about how lucky they were to witness such an act.

"I can't believe he _kissed you_." Ino then glared at Hinata, "_YOU!_ This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't opened your big mouth my Sasuke-kun would of never cheated on me!" Hinata shrugged, "guess he wasn't really yours now was he?" And just like that she left, her guitar case hanging over her shoulder as she headed towards her first class; band.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and followed pursuit, having the same class. As she slipped out of the now empty classroom only one thought crossed her mind.

_He_ _will be mine, nobody kisses me without my permission and gets away with it_.

* * *

_What an ass! It's not like he _had _to kiss her, and why _her? Hinata immediately stopped and blinked twice, before continuing through the open door, '_pfft...it's not like I care or anything. But it does make you think though, I mean...for a minute there I thought_ _Sasuke really _was_ gay, but I guess he's not...Some way to show it...What is he playing at_?

Without really taking in her surroundings or anyone in it she took a seat in the back, dropping her case and bag as she lowered herself on the desk.

_I wonder if...nah. But what if he did? What if he did figure my plan out, and is trying to freak _me_ out? Ah shit. What if he starts to flirt with_ _me next_? She sighed, _I'm thinking too much, Sasuke is not _that_ smart...is he_? The questions began to form ideas which became theories, _No Hinata, dang it... But what if he does try to flirt with me? What do I do then_?

Before she could come up with a quick solution she was interrupted by a gleaming face, "hey there." Hinata looked up, only to find none other than Kiba himself. "Oh--I almost forgot that you took band too right?" He nodded excitedly and pointed towards Gaara, who was leaning against his desk, arms crossed face turned into a soft scowl. "Gaara, stop being so damn emo and say hi!" Gaara blinked and looked at Hinata.

"It's alright, you don't have to," Hinata smiled none the less and instead pointed at the drum sticks sticking out of Kiba's pant pocket. "So, you really do play the drums, no?" Kiba pulled them out, the grin on his face never leaving for a second. "Yup, and I'm one hell of a drummer if I do say so myself." Gaara's brief scoff pulled both their attention as the redhead only blinked. Kiba crossed his arms, "I don't care what you say, because now, you're just gonna be ignored." With majestic swift he spun, his attention back to the small brunette. "Ooh, is that your guitar?" Gaara's ears perked up at this, "oh yeah, her name's Violet, it was a gift from my nii-san."

Just when Kiba was about to pick it up, Gaara beat him to it.

"What the hell man? What's wrong with you?"

Gaara examined the case, "last time you touched a guitar--mines--you broke it. I'm not going to let it happen twice." Hinata smiled awkwardly before glancing at Kiba, who was to say the least, fuming. "It's alright Kiba, don't get mad...I don't think of you as a klutz or anything." He grinned before sticking his tongue out teasingly at Gaara, "see that you idiot, she doesn't care." Gaara glared, "please, the only reason she doesn't think of you as 'klutz' is because she hardly knows you at all." Just as the two were about to begin a never ending argument, the teacher finally chose to appear.

"Hello there everyone, good morning Kiba, please take a seat." Kiba in return only nodded, sitting himself right beside Hinata. "Well, I'm glad to see so many new faces today. For those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your band teach--" just as he was gonna fully introduce himself, the door was opened. And once again, it was none other than Sakura. "Oh, hello there miss, please come in, take a seat." Sakura looked around and walked slowly towards a desk on the front row, all the while keeping an eye on Hinata, who was also keeping an eye on her.

"Like I was saying, I'm your band teacher..."

The hours drifted as Kakashi explained himself to the class, considering it was their first day, they didn't do much. A quick ice breaker that turned into a fight between Tayuya and Karin, which resulted in everyone having to sit down and shut up for the last forty-five minutes of class.

"Is Band always like this?"

Hinata exited the room with Kiba and Gaara, all headed towards the courtyard to enjoy some lunch. "Nah, well...sometimes actually. But only when Kakashi is like that...all bored and careless, which is always. He's a good teacher though, don't let his appearance fool you."

Hinata shrugged, "meh, the guy seems perverted for some reason. What's with the mask though? I mean...is he like, scarred or something?"

Kiba shook his head as he pushed open the door that would lead them outside, "no, I doubt that, although no one has seen his face the people who have say it's quite the 'masterpiece'."

He waved an arm towards a table, where Naruto's bright hair and orange shirt seem to be the only thing popping out, "and that's why it became Naruto's personal mission to figure out what's in there, whether it costs him expulsion or not, he's determined to know. But," Kiba laughed lightly, "the old man's always a step ahead of the weirdo, take last year for example. We were eating out on a field trip when Naruto thought it'd the perfect chance, but since Kakashi refused to eat, he 'accidentally' spilled a boiling pot full fresh tea, but Kakashi of course dodged it by lifting the table -food and all- to protect his precious face, claiming he had a 'twitch' and couldn't 'control his actions'. I tell ya, that kid is determined as hell, yet no matter how much he fails he doesn't give up, the poor idiot has his future set for him."

"Good mornig Hinata-chan! Was your morning alright?...Did Kiba try anything on you?" Naruto's eyes shrunk as he eyed the male, while Hinata just took a seat next to the piping blonde. "My morning was awe--strange. Yes, it was very strange." Naruto turned to look at her, leaving Kiba alone to sit next to her.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Hinata looked around, nope, Sasuke was nowhere in sight, "well, you see...this morning my homeroom teacher had to leave for something, so Saucy had to stay and babysit. Out of pure boredom, I thought, 'hey, why not bother Saucy?' Which I did, by hinting his fangirls that he was in fact, not straight. Which resulted in him giving a detailed explanation as to why he wasn't gay...by kissing the new girl, Sakura Haruno."

By now, even Gaara was staring, Shikamaru and Chouji had arrived minutes before, only to catch the part, '...by kissing the new girl, Sakura Haruno.'

Naruto tried, oh how he tried, but alas, as soon as Sasuke walked before them, he couldn't help but point an accusing finger all the while laughing maniacally.

"You kissed the new girl?!"

Sasuke blinked before staring down at Hinata, who had her hand over her face, cursing the day she chose to be polite. "I see you already told them..." Naruto dropped his finger, "wait, she was serious?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and sat on his spot of the table, "well yeah, TaTa here kept implying that I never kiss girls or acted like half the guys on the planet, so I proved her wrong." His eyes fell on her own, she was just staring at him while he spoke, "not jealous are we?"

It took her a while, but once she realized what he had meant she snorted rudely, "yeah, sure, in your dreams Chicken Butt." Sasuke flinched at the name as she stood.

"Well guys, it was nice seeing you again, now I think I'll go have some real food--my own." She waved shortly and left, once again caught in her own thoughts.

_I_ _can't believe it, Sasuke was really flirting...well not directly but it was there. He doesn't like me like that, heck he hardly even knows_ _me at all, so that must be it, he's on to something and I'm going to figure out what_.

* * *

"Where you going Teme?" Naruto and everyone else stared as Sasuke silently stood, "I need to get something from my room." Without waiting for a reply he left, hands shoved deep in his pockets as his steps matched his heartbeat; nice and calm.

_So_ _this is what she wants to play huh? To see who will give in first...Well let us see how well you do under the spell of lust shall we_?

* * *

Hinata turned on the volume to her own MP3 player, which she had so sadly left behind in her hurry to leave.

..._it takes acquired_ _minds to taste, to taste this wine_...

She skipped to the beat as she poured the rice into the pot.

..._everybody sing, like it's the last_ _song you will ever sing_...

With her head bopping to the beat she headed towards her bed and took out her schedule, looking it over she grinned, "nice...next class starts in an hour."

But just as she was about to turn back to the small kitchen she bumped into something hard, dropping her Zune as her body fell back on the bed, "WHAT THE HEL--"

Looking up she spotted Sasuke, who was just staring down at her, this weird gleam in his eyes. "What was that for? You could of warned m--" before she could finish her complaining she found herself helpless as Sasuke's large body threw it self upon her own, his delicious pinkish lips crashing on her natural peach ones.

That's when it hit her...

_Holy fuck he's gonna rape me_.._.!!_

**A/N: I was going to end it here...but I couldn't it, I just couldn't!**

She dug her fingernails into his bare shoulder, which led her to the conclusion he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hinata tried to kick him off as hot tears began to brim her eyes out of pure fear.

_NO!_ _I'm letting anyone do this to me...**not again!**_

Sasuke finally opened his eyes only to be completely taken aback.

_She's_--_she's crying_?

Out of pure curiousity he stood, only to find it difficult to move his shoulders as thin blood dripped on to the carpet floor. "Hey...I wasn't really gonna do anythi--" but before he could explain himself, Hinata's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying to the back wall.

Looking up he was yet again surprised to find pure hatred and fear fogging her eyes, "don't you ever in your pathetic life think you can do what ever the fuck you want to with me. I'm not the clueless nine year old I used to be...I will kill you if you ever touch me again."

Sasuke stood, all trace of amusement gone from his eyes, "calm down, I wasn't gonna really do anything, it was just to see how you would react." As he put a hand on her trembling shoulder, she collaped, sobbing quietly and shaking as those images filled her whole head.

**:FLASHBACK:**

_Hinata poured the sweet pink lemonade in the large glass, smiling sweetly as she pictured her nii-san on the floor drinking it quickly. As she turned she hit something, sending the glass to the floor along with herself. Rubbing her sore bottom she looked up, only to find the moody guy from the meeting, he smiled as he extended a hand. "Sorry about that, here let me help you." She held his hand gratefully as he pulled her up, but when she tried to let go..._he wouldn't.

_"You're pretty..."_

_Hinata blinked and smiled shyly, not really understanding what he _truly_ meant. "uh...th-thank you." _

_Itachi only smirked as she fidgeted, her hand still held tightly inside his own. "You're pretty developed for a nine year old." _

_Her eyes widened, her heart stopped. "E-excuse me?" _

_He smirked once one as he pulled her along, out of the office kitchen and into the very back, where hardly any one could see them.  
_

_Hinata gulped, not fully understanding the situation. Without hesitation he lifted her up by the waist and placed her on the counter, caressing her light pink cheek softly. Slowly he approached her lips, Hinata being too scared to actually do anything just sat there, watching as his mouth claimed her own, his tounge doing things to her own that only made her mind dizzy._

_But she knew it was wrong, she knew he _shouldn't_ be doing that to her._

_Hot tears slipped down her cheeks as his left hand started to rub against her thigh, his right hand lowering her shirt. Hinata squeaked as he began to lick her neck, the tears and the wanting to scream choking her insides._

_"Hinata? Hey Hinata were are you?!"_

_Her eyes widened, but before she could call for her nii-san to help her, Itachi had clamped her mouth with his hands as his rubs and kisses became more harsh and real. _

_Neji knocked on the locked door, fear growing in his heart. _God Hinata...where are you?!

_Hinata shrieked loudly as Itachi began to get undressed, knowing the it wasn't at all alright._

_"Hinata? Hey are you in here? Why'd you scream? Why's this door locked?" Neji banged on the door with tight fists as he tried to open it, "damnit if you're in here answer me!"_

_"NII-SAN!_

_His eyes widened, her voice was loud and cracking, something was definitely wrong. She was quiet and peaceful, something was going on in there. He slammed his body against the wooden door until it just fell on the ground. Covered in sweat Neji looked up, his eyes watering as he found Hinata laying on the ground half naked, full of scratches and...a hickey. He ran to her side, where she was rolled into a ball crying quietly, rocking back and forth. _

_"Who did this to you? Please...tell me." _

_Hinata could only cry as she hugged herself, the open window blowing her short indigo hair._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

Sasuke was speechless as she just sat there, crying and trembling, all because of him. "Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so personal. You can stay in here while I'll go tell your teacher you wont be coming to class alright?" She did not nod, she did not look up. Only lay there, broken down and scarred.

Nine year olds weren't prepared to go through such things, no one was.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey munchkins!

This chapter was SO hard to write, since I've never been...um...touched like that before I tried to make it as perfect as possible, while keeping it through a nine year old's point of view.

I'm not complaining, I'm just reporting: Checking the stats and hits on this story, it reached _over_ 1,000, yet I only have like 24 reviews? I'm not whining, I truly am only writing this story because I _enjoy_ it, but please, if you have a suggestion or question, tell me, I'm always glad to hear from my readers.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	6. And That's How The Devil Plays

**Story: **Rules of the Game  
**Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N: **Hinata didn't get raped in a sense that she lost her virginity, but in a way that she lost her innocence as a 9 year old, you know?**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

"So how's she doing? She seems to have gotten a lot better after I last saw her."

Neji sighed into his coffee, the pouring rain on the outside window making the night chilly and windy. "She's gotten a lot better yes, I still can't help but wonder though what goes through her head every time she spaces the way she does."

TenTen covered his shaking hand with her own warm one, a sympathetic smile gracing her lips. "Don't worry about it, look at the bright of things will ya? Hinata has improved a great deal, before she was thirteen she would not even look at a boy. With your words and company she passed that stage, she learned that you will not always be there to protect her when she's down or when..." Her voice drifted off as she tried hard to forget the images of Hinata, a girl she considered much like a little sister, huddled up in a ball of choked tears and never ending trauma.

Neji eyed her hand for a minute before looking up at her radiant face, a shy smile creeping its way towards his own lips. "I know, it has all been so good--but Ten, did we do the right thing? Is Hinata going to be alright? I mean, for all we know she could have gotten a male roommate and is probably freaking out and coming up with ways to decapitate me."

TenTen withdrew her hand as the smile faded from her lips, "believe in her Neji. She does not need your sympathy, she needs your support." Before he could reply to her comment, TenTen was already on her feet, umbrella in hand.

Looking down she noticed his expression; the guy was feeling like he was just scolded for being...so over protective...?

"Don't take it so personally ya' n00b, although it's hard to believe, I admire you a lot. I can only imagine the pain of knowing a person you love so dearly was hurt like that--and there is nothing you can do to stop her pain, except for little words of which you consider stupid and inefficient. But she can't live like that her whole life, she needs to know not all men are the same." Neji lowered his gaze as he pondered over her words, a cascade of silky brown hair covering his features.

_She's_ _right, Hinata can't live like that forever, she needs to discover new things...meet new people. I can't always be behind her holding her in my arms, protecting her from all of those men...all those men who could hurt her--pain her and make her cry!_

"You're thinking too hard."

Looking up at her face, arms crossed with an expression of mastered patience. Neji only sighed, knowing full well what Hinata would say if she saw them like that.

"I know that, I'm just afraid...for her."

Her serious look faded as her eyes grew big and shiny, hands entwined and little hearts flew...out of...nowhere. "Oh Neji! I always knew you cared! You mushy thing you!" By then she was hugging his back, shaking him and wiggling him in a way that only little girls would do to their new puppies. Neji stood abruptly as he tossed some bills on the wooden table, picking up his black leather jacket from the small chair.

Trying so god damn hard to hide the blush creeping its way onto his once pale cheeks.

"I'm glad we went out tonight...TenTen..." The comment was soft, almost a whisper. But it being TenTen, she heard it perfectly well. Crossed arms and smirking lips met him as he turned to leave, "you mean like a date?" As if on cue he snatched the polka dotted umbrella from her wrist, before she could yet again notice the cute blush invading his cheeks.

Popping it open they stepped out on the pouring street, his leather jacket over her shoulders, her tan arm tangled with his own.

"I'm glad we did too Neji..."

* * *

Sasuke sat straight on his bed, legs crossed, arms resting at his sides. Deep onyx eyes peering through the darkness at the sleeping form across the silent room.

It had been approximately ten hours since he left her, ten hours since her breakdown.

She had been asleep all that time, sometimes shifting uncomfortably as unwanted nightmares creeped into her slumber.

Sasuke sighed as he lazily threw himself back, arms dangling off the side of the bed. His burning eyes closing ever so slowly as he began to think about the situation at hand.

_What's happening? Is this some sort of trick to get me to leave the dorm and get rid of me?_ _But...how can that be when...I never thought she would be one to cry like that. And the way she looked at me, hatred, pure_ _hatred flowed through her veins on the instant. Hinata what is going on? What aren't you telling me?_

He moved to his side, where he could not only see her, but his digital alarm clock as well.

_8:46 pm...I should be out with the guys...not_ _here..._**babysitting**.

He eyed the huddled form once more as yet another sigh escaped his lips, it was stopped mid breath.

Shy white eyes looked back at him through half closed lids, still moist from so many tears. Considering how dark it was and the fact that the only form of light was the moon itself, she seemed to glow. Her orbs twinkling through the bedroom, lips shiny as she just laid there. She did not move, nor did she speak. She just stared.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with Hinata...although Sasuke said it was nothing and that she was probably just skipping, didn't he seem a little spacey throughout the day?" Kiba looked down at his bowl of ramen as Naruto gobbled down his third.

"I know what you mean, did anyone else notice that he left right after the bell rang? Bastard didn't even catch his Geometry homework."

Shikamaru sighed, standing from the small stool rubbing the bridge of his nose, "guess we'll have to deliver it to him, ne?" The group nodded in excitement as they all hopped off their seats. All except for Shino and Gaara who were slowly making their way to them.

"Does anyone actually know where their dorm is?" Naruto blinked, stopping mid step to stare back at the marching group of young men. Shikamaru catching up to him patted him on the back to urge him to continue walking, "wouldn't be offering to deliver it to him if I didn't."

* * *

He just watched as she breathed, so softly and peacefully one might think she was still sleeping.

But he didn't believe it one bit.

He knew she was awake, although maybe tired, after all, she did cry herself to sleep just hours ago.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Hinata closed her eyes so slowly, he thought for a minute she would fall back to sleep.

"I'm sorry."

He blinked at her almost whispered response. Somehow, it angered him. Even though they only knew each other for about two days, they had gotten pretty close hadn't they? And after all he went through, for God's sake he was actually _worried_ about _her_.

"You're_ sorry_? That's all you can say?" He suddenly stood, wrinkled bedsheets falling to the floor. He stood by her side, the glow of the new moon highlighting his features as he glared down at her. "You're not even going to say _why_? Not even going to explain to me the reason as to why you started to cry after just one playful kiss?"

Hinata looked up at him, her head not moving, just her eyes. To notice his glare and the way he just _demanded_ for her to tell him, it just pissed her off. Her brow furrowed as pure anger consumed her, "just a kiss? That was a _stolen_ kiss, a kiss that did not belong to you." She sat, draping her legs over the messy bed, head staring straight at his bellybutton; having unbuttoned his shirt the second he fell on his bed.

"There's more to it than that, why can't you tell me? Don't you trust me? Is that it?" She stood, pushing him aside as she slowly made her way towards their shared bathroom, "how can you even expect that from me? How do you expect me to trust someone who will steal a kiss for such selfish reasons?"

Before he could retort, there was a knock at the door, Hinata having slammed the bathroom door shut, couldn't possibly care less. Sasuke grumbled some incoherent words as he trudged towards the large door, yanking it open with a nasty, "what?!"

Naruto made a face before walking past him, "calm down asshole, it's just us."

Sasuke glared at the back of his blonde head as Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Gaara made their way inside, not once glancing at the brooding boy still holding on to the doorknob.

"Why's it so dark in here Uchiha?" Kiba looked at Sasuke for a minute before noticing his unbuttoned shirt and falling pants. Pointing an accusing finger Kiba took in a dramatic breath, "what the hell were you doing to our Hina-chan you sicko?!" Naruto, now realizing the state of both beds and the fact that Hinata was nowhere to be seen, began hyperventilating. "Aah! If you touched her--at all--I'm going to make sure you never reproduce in your li--" before his threat could go on any further, Sasuke had managed to smack both him and Kiba into silence. "Shut the hell up, I didn't do anything to her. And what the fuck do you guys want anyway?"

Shikamaru stepped forward and handed him a green folder, "Algebra homework, along with some notes I am quite sure you missed." Sasuke stared at the green thing before tossing it carelessly on his bed, making his way towards the kitchen.

Before the guys could make themselves comfortable Hinata stepped out of the bathroom, almost robotically she stepped toward her dresser, full mature body wrapped in a lavender towel. They gaped as she stood on her toes searching in her drawers for God knows what. All the while grumbling something about how stupid and self centered Sasuke was. "Little snotty bastard...using all my damn shampoo and then having the audacity to not even replace it! One of these days, one of these days he's going to wake up with pink hair, and on that day...oh on that day--" as she turned to leave her eyes happen to catch six figures standing by the door.

Looking closer she made out their faces, clothes, hair..._names._

She blinked.

They blinked.

She blushed.

They blushed.

She screamed and high tailed to the bathroom.

They blushed even more.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke looked at the six pair of eyes that were glued to the bathroom door, all quiet and refusing to respond. "If you guys keep that up I'm gonna begin to think you're up to no good..._at all_."

Gaara, Shikamaru and Shino -being somewhat of the most mature- looked back at Sasuke, while the other guys just...stared. "I cannot believe just a minute ago you were calling me a sicko, and I just don't even want to know what you guys are thinking about." Naruto, Chouji and Kiba turned around immediately, all blushing redder than a tomato. "I wasn't staring...just analyzing...the..uh...towel!"

With a skeptical 'uh huh' Sasuke returned to the kitchen, trying his best to make some tea for his annoyed nerves. But right now...it either was too sweet or...not sweet enough. The guys, taking that as their cue to make themselves comfortable, sat on the unorganized beds, Naruto and Kiba finding it kinda awkward to sit on Hinata's bed after that little accident.

* * *

Hinata sat on the white bathtub, warm water surrounding her naked form as she raised her hands to her face. The thin bubbly water slipping with ease, sudden thick tears rolling down her cheeks.

_I've changed so much. I...hardly recognize myself anymore, what_ _happened to that shy little girl who's dream was to become just like her mother_?

She leaned back as lyrics to one of her personal favorite songs echoed through her head.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end  
As your lies crumble down...a new life she has found**..._

Hinata sobbed quietly as her mother's lifeless body burned holes into her mind, something she prayed to God every day would stop happening.

All because her father thought he was the man of the house.

All because her father didn't believe it when her mother told him she was loyal to him and only him.

All because her mother preferred death over such a life.

Neji had told her it was alright, that he would not let anything or anyone hurt her anymore, not even her father.

_But I guess old promises are forgotten easily..._

Three years later she was hurt again...but this time the pain won't go away. She was able to escape her father, but how will she be able to forget that monster? That monster who's face...has almost been forgotten.

With a tired sigh she stood, the soapy water running down her silky skin, heavy drops falling on the floor.

_And now I have to share a dorm with a conceited bastard who has brought all that pain back with a 'playful' kiss that was not meant to be given...**ever.**_

* * *

Sakura sat on her new bed, little pink journal on her hand. The lights were on as she scribbled down lyrics, the sudden urge to just scream to the heavens distracting her train of thought.

Just then the thought of Sasuke kissing her made her drop her pencil and clutch her heart, shutting her eyes tightly as his lips connecting with her own left tingly feelings all over.

_What's going on? I hardly know this guy and after just one light...innocent kiss he left me...**wanting more**. _

Shaking her head she stood and trudged to the kitchen, not believing that what just passed through her head were her **actual **thoughts.

_Impossible...Sakura Haruno does not fall for guys, guys fall for _**me**.

The door opened as a drenched Ino ran towards the bathroom, almost tripping with Sakura's duffel bag.

Sakura stared as the girl didn't even notice her presence.

_Damn blondes..._

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, the first thing Hinata spotted was the horrible smell of..._burnt tea._

Dropping the towel on the clothes hamster she rushed towards the kitchen, only in white shorts and a gray tank top.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke, and everyone else turned around to see a humid Hinata, wet locks sticking to her forhead and cheeks as she stared wide eyed at the black pot in the sink. Naruto laughed mockingly and pointed at the black gunk in the trashcan, "teme here burnt the tea he was making. And refuses to admit he **sucks** at making even that and should not be allowed in a kitchen...**ever**."

Hinata blinked as her eyes stared disbelievingly at Sasuke, "how the hell do you _burn tea_?!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde, who was now grinning, enjoying every minute of the brunette getting scolded by Hinata...a _g__irl._

With a haughty 'humph' he crossed his arms and strode towards the black leather couch that was left forgotten, "well if you're so good at making tea...make some yourself."

With a slight smirk Hinata stopped him on his tracks, holding his collar until he was right next to her. "Not until you wash the pot I won't."

* * *

"So why did you miss classes today Hinata?"

They all sat around the black leather couch, it being a love seat could only hold tow people -Hinata and Kiba (who had fought Naruto for the spot). Each holding a hot cup of tea listened intently as Hinata eyed Sasuke, who was sitting on his own bed, brooding over the fact he actually _washed _the pot -much to Naruto and Kiba's amusement- and the fact that the damn tea was -to say the least- addictive.

"I didn't feel too well...chose to sleep the afternoon away." Kiba nodded, "uh huh...so, are you feeling better now?"

Hinata smiled as she sipped her jasmine tea, "I'm... I'll live."

From his bed Sasuke studied her expression, though she was smiling...he knew she was upset inside. She was probably always like that, smiling to everyone and being so happy, but when alone...

She became an emotional wreck.

_Hinata Hyuuga what aren't you telling me? What happened to you that you became so..._fake?

* * *

**A/N:** wowzerz...it's so long! I'm so damn proud of myself! 8D ...I kinda feel bad though, I should be updating my other fic right? That will happen later...don't worry...8D 8D

Few things happened here, let's recap:

1) Yes. That was TenTen and Neji...out for coffee...technically it was not a date, they were just hanging out as the close friends they are. But TenTen just can't help teasing the guy...it's too easy.

2) Yes. Sakura has to share a dorm with Ino, who at the moment had no idea of it. She was drenched because she was outside, where it was currently raining. (no offense to blondes about the 'damn blondes' thing...that was Sakura talking...or thinking...)

3) Yes. Hinata's mother committed suicide, because if you remember, that was the reason Hinata got upset when she heard the song 'When it Rains' by Paramore on Gaara's ipod (which is TAA DAA about suicide)...remember now? And yes, that was 'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (one of my personal favorites XP)

4) Oh yes my kiddies, Sasuke actually _washed _the pot...BWAHAHAHA! I had so much fun with it...

5) Before I forget, yes that was Sakura...being the bitch she is. Thinking that guys fall for _her_, not the other way around. So I'm guessing there will be a one sided SasuSaku...but I believe in future chapters something might happen between the two...but it won't mean anything, it will either be because Sakura drugged him or Sasuke was heartbroken and confused...not sure if it'll _actually _happen, so don't lift your hopes up...okay? -like if you guys actually want that to happen-

If you have any questions, just PM me or ask in a review, I'll be more than glad to answer.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	7. Mandatory Talent Show

**Story: **Rules of the Game  
**Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N: **Song is Keeper by Yellowcard**  
Disclaimer: **If Naruto did in fact belong to me, Sakura wouldn't exist and Naruto would be my bitch. Sasuke would follow me around and Hinata would beat up Neji. Rock Lee would hate green and Gaara would smile -**at me, he'd eat all of you :D**- Temari would be my bodyguard and Shikamaru my no-smoking tutor. Kakashi my sexy English teacher and Tsunade my nice -**again, nice to** _me_ **she'd hate all of you**- boss. Asuma would not be dead and Itachi would fear me, now, going back...you tell me, does Naruto belong to me? I think that my best friend **Haku** here can answer that for you,** Haku**: no.

* * *

Lavender eyes fluttered open as the gold streaks of sunlight leaked through the open curtains. The chirping of pretty little birds adding the perfect background music to any girl's morning wake up call.

Looking around aimlessly with messy locks flipping around, she spotted the alarm clock..._ten minutes to seven_.

"Ten minutes to seven?!"

Throwing the plum covers aside Hinata jumped out of bed and grabbed her towel, then with bare feet she dashed to the bathroom.

Not realizing that,

1) The door was closed.

2) The light was on.

and,

3) The shower was running.

Sasuke's eyes did not widened, his hands did not try to cover his...essentials? And he did not say a word.

He just stared.

Hinata on the other hand, gaped with with wide eyes as she looked at him in the eyes (which was getting pretty difficult considering his state of undress...). Her hands flew to her mouth as she tried to back away, only to slip on the wet floor and land on her butt.

Making everything seem...**bigger**.

With a very Hinata un-like squeal she dashed out the door, almost slipping twice as she did so. Leaving her towel stranded and the little sanity she had left, she threw herself under the plum covers, not daring to open her eyes.

With her heart racing and forehead sweating Hinata but her lip, what she saw made her a little dizzy in the head.

_Holy mother of Jesus_..._I just saw Sasuke **naked**!_

The water stopped running and soft footsteps were heard as the young man made his way out the bathroom, a tight grip on his towel.

"I don't know what you're so freaked out about, I mean you're seventeen right? For all I know I know you should be _tired_ of seeing guys naked. And how come every time I'm with you something like this happens? I swear, I should stay away from you for now on."

Oh boy...

Now she was mad.

Sitting up abruptly, Hinata glared at the boy. Fortunetly for her he wasn't naked, the towel covered most of his body.

But the way the water just slid down his perfectly toned muscles, his damp black hair sticking to his cheeks.

It made her blush, oh how it made her blush.

"What are you trying to say? That just because I'm seventeen I'm some sort of slut? That because of my age I already lost my virginity?"

Sasuke shrugged as he struggled to get the gray t-shirt past his '_big fat head_', "I'm not saying anything. I'm just surprised you acted the way you did."

Hinata stood before him as she pulled down the t-shirt with one hell on a pull, making his hair stick down to his face like some messed up bowl cut.

Onyx met lavender.

"You mean you're surprised I'm not a fan girl."

It was more of a comment than than a question, but with their eyes not leaving each other Sasuke responded nonetheless. "No. I knew that the minute I met you. I'm just surprised to find myself talking to you without feeling the need to kill something afterward."

She looked away.

"Speak for yourself, because every time I speak to you, I feel the need to strangle bunnies."

She turned around and walked towards the steaming bathroom.

"And if you don't want me to strangle _you_, there better me some hot water left...and my shampoo should be there too."

Smirking knowingly Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror, chuckling at the mere thought of her actually strangling bunnies.

_Who_ _would of thought, this might actually be harder than it actually seems...what luck_.

She was late.

Arriving at homeroom ten minutes late she found herself stuck in detention.

After school.

Sitting in her regular seat Hinata spaced, what a pain. She actually got after school detention!

Well...it's not like she hasn't gotten worse.

**FLASHBACK :D**

**Kumo Junior High**

_Hinata strolled the hallways of the now empty school building, the black skateboard beneath her feet leaving dirty little tracks as she turned each corner._

_"Come on guys! We're almost there!"_

_Seconds later two boys made their way towards her side, finding it hard to catch up to her quick pace._

_The stoic teen stopped before a wooden door, "ne, is this it?"_

_Hinata smirked as she recognized the blue plate, "Chemistry 208, this is exactly it."_

_Haku took out a set of pins and random keys._

_Something only a true delinquent would have..._

_"We're in."_

_Hinata made her way inside, the room was dark but she didn't need light for what she was gonna do._

_Taking out two spray cans from her baggy pant pockets, Hinata made sure to leave the teacher a pretty little message, one she wouldn't forget anytime soon._

'**Fail** **me again bitch, and we'll see for how long your stupid cat can hold its breath**'

'**Because your dog only held it for three minutes...**'

_Sai ran inside the room from where he stood guarding the door, "guys, let's go! The guard's coming!"_

_Throwing both cans out of a random window, the three pre-teens followed._

_Jumping out of second floor windows was something they had grown to master and simply love._

**FLASHBACK END** **D:**

Hinata shook her head at the sour memory. That was her old self, her old self who couldn't handle what had occurred several years before.

She would never go back to being a yanki girl.

As the bell began to ring, she was the first to leave, something told her that today she would not want to miss band.

--

With electric guitar strapped on her back, Hinata caught up with Kiba and Gaara, who had just slammed their lockers shut. Turning around Kiba stepped back, being spooked was something he did not enjoy. "Hi guys! Hello Kiba, good morning Gaara!"

Kiba glanced at her oddly, "ne, Hinata-chan, are you alright? You seem..._too_ happy for some reason..."

Leading the way to their next class, band, Hinata could only smile, "oh come on guys, it's a new day, and smile! It's contagious you know!"

**There was no way she was going back to her old self.**

Opening the door with majestic grace, Hinata skipped in the classroom, making everyone who was chatting and giggling to stop and stare.

Kakashi himself found it hard not to.

Sakura sat in the back of the classroom with Ino, who after much talk chose to join her side.

**FLASHBACK :D**

_Coming out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel Ino suddenly felt the urge to just look up, but boy was she caught off guard. Sakura stood by the kitchen door holding a mug of hot tea, staring at Ino with blank turquiose eyes._

_Ino's first thoughts?_

Where'd she get that tea...?

_"Why are you doing in my dorm, bitch?"_

_With a manicured nail Sakura pointed towards her bed, "I suggest you gold your tongue little Missy, we're roommates now."_

_Ino gaped like a fish out of water, "no way! I was doing perfectly well all by myself!"_

_Sakura took a sip of her store bought tea, she never was one to work too hard. "How do you think I feel? After getting kissed without permission by a guy I don't even know I come to my dorm only to find I have to room with,_ you_."_

_Dropping in her own bed Ino unwrapped the towel, letting her blonde hair to fall over her shoulders, "ugh, don't even remind me. I mean, come on! He doesn't even know you, yet you were his first pick..."_

_With natural grace Sakura stood before the blonde, tapping the warm mug with her pink nails, "don't blame me for that. It's that Hinata's fault the guy kissed me, is it not? If she had kept her mouth shut he probably would of responded to your proclamation of love with a make out session after class."_

Yeah...and my mother got banged by Santa Claus and gave birth to the Tooth Fairy.

_With gleaming eyes Ino looked up at her new profound hero, "you're right! It's Hinata who I should be mad at not you!"_

_Sakura smirked behind her mug,_ what an idiot

_"So will you join me take revenge? Because Sakura Haruno does not get kissed without her asking guys to do so."_

_Ino nodded as she stood beside the pink haired beauty queen, "oh yeah, Hinata Hyuga will will regret the day she was born."_

'And I will be left to have Sasuke all to myself, because let's admit it Ino...you just don't have what a true guy wants, besides _smarts_ that is.'

_Laughing maniacally inside her head Sakura retrieved towards the kitchen, leaving Ino thinking inside the same lines._

**FLASHBACK END D:**

"Good morning fellow music lovers! I hope you all had a good night's rest! Because with me here...you won't be able to daydream." As she said this her eyes shrunk and her smile faded, standing there like some sort of zombie.

And for a second, Kiba thought he was looking at their last year band substitute, Yamato.

"Yes...thank you miss Hyuuga, you may take a seat now."

Nodding stiffly Hinata took a seat beside Gaara and Kiba, who was trying to inch his was closer to the redhead.

"Today I have a very important announcement, Ino, would you be a deary and pass these around?" Waving the stack of green papers in his hands Kakashi left them on his desk as Ino stood to get them.

Looking at the class he smirked, god he enjoyed torturing these kids!

"As you may see from the flier, there's going to be a talent show in a few days. You can participate in duets, quartets, bands, solos, what ever floats your boat. You can stay after school to rehearse, but I warn you, I may or may not care whether you succeed or not, I'm only here to see what you guys do under such situations and laugh at you if you suck. Yeah, yeah I'm a big meanie but hey, that's life for ya."

With the smirk still present on his lips Kakashi sat, not noticing the quick glances two of his most talented guitarists were giving each other.

Not one planning on losing. Ever.

It was the third day.

The third day of her having a male roommate.

The third day of her trying to kick him out.

The third day of her failing to do so...

Hinata glanced down at the green flier in her hands, the words 'talent show' and 'mandatory' biting her head off. "Have you come up with a routine of some sorts? We could work together in a band or something if you'd like, that'd be so cool." Glancing back up she noticed Kiba's distant eyes, thinking about all the songs they could perform.

Then her eyes fell on the ever quiet Gaara, who was busy writing something down. Actually, he'd been 'writing something down' since they got to lunch and started their break and hour ago.

This sparked her natural curiosity.

Catching the redhead by surprise, she sneaked her way behind him, peeking over his relaxed shoulders, "what'cha writing Gaara?"

Slowly he looked up, removing his arms so she could see the thing he'd been working so hard on.

"Lyrics."

This just lit her curiosity on fire.

"Lyrics? Can I see?"

With a careless shrug of his broad shoulders, Hinata snatched the piece of paper from the table and began to read aloud to herself;

_I wanna love, I wanna leave__  
I want you to love me  
__I want you to leave me  
__I wanna stand where I can see  
I'm watching you love me  
__I'm watching you leavin' me now  
_

_I wish I could be somebody else  
I wish I could see you in myself  
Wish there was something inside me__  
To keep you beside me and__  
Say what you really feel  
You know I need something that's real__  
I wish there was something inside me  
__To keep you beside me  
_

_I wanna know if I could be  
__Someone to turn to__  
That could never hurt you  
__But I know what you think of me  
Yeah, you had a break-through  
__And now I'm just bad news for you  
_

_I wish I could be somebody else__  
I wish I could see you in myself  
__Wish there was something inside me__  
To keep you beside me and__  
Say what you really feel  
You know I need something that's real__  
I wish there was something inside me__  
To keep you beside me  
_

_I should've told you everything__  
I never gave you anything  
__I should've told you everything__  
If I could give you anything  
You know I would tell you everything_

_I wish I could be somebody else  
__I wish I could see you in myself__  
Wish there was something inside me__  
To keep you beside me and  
__Say what you really feel__  
You know I need something that's real__  
I wish there was something inside me  
To keep you beside me_

_I should've told you everything  
__I should've told you everything  
I should've told you everything_

With wide sparkly eyes Hinata attached herself to Gaara's arms in a _very_ un-like Hinata way. Rubbing her head against his shoulder she looked at his pale tea eyes with her own extra large lavender ones, "I think I love you Gaara-kun."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Turning around Hinata and everyone else really, spotted a fuming Naruto, a curious Chouji an average Sasuke and Shikamaru and a quiet Shino.

Letting go of the redhead's arm (who was now blushing lightly), Hinata walked up to Naruto, shoving the piece of paper with the lyrics on it in his face, "I'm talking about this silly, have you read Gaara's lyrics lately? They freakin' kick ass!"

And now curiosity sets in.

"Lyrics? Gaara you write lyrics?" Gaara did not nod nor did he reply, the poor guy was still trying to decipher what the hell just happened.

Snatching the piece of paper Sasuke sat himself beside a dumbfounded Kiba, who was looking at Gaara with this..._look_.

"Why would you need lyrics for anyway?"

Kiba, regaining his composure turned to face Sasuke, "for this mandatory talent show, haven't you heard about it? Anyway, we're forming a band, right Hinata?" As if on cue she stood behind Sasuke, reading the lyrics she had fallen in love with. "Yup, and it's all thanks to Gaara over there, without his amazing writing skills we would blow chunks."

"A band? I wanna join!"

With a looked that read, 'hell no', Kiba turned towards the pleading Naruto, "sorry Blondie, but you can't play instruments, and last time I checked...you can't sing."

Naruto looked at Hinata for support, but she was actually looking at Sasuke's hair.

"Saucy?"

"What?"

"Why does your hair look like a duck's butt? Did I miss a trend or something? Or are you just trying to be a leader and not a follower?"

Sasuke chose not to answer. Good choice Sasuke.

"So...what are we going to do about the band?" Kiba put in, trying to make the evil tension go away after such a random question. "Well, we need to arrange who will do what. For example, I play the guitar and you Kiba can play the drums, right? And we all know that Gaara can play the bass, I'm guessing that includes the bass guitar as well, and he can write the lyrics too...but who's gonna sing?"

"You."

Hinata looked at Sasuke like his hair had just laid an egg, "what did you say?"

"You can sing right? I've heard you sing before, you should sing."

Hinata looked at the rest of the guys, who were nodding, much to her displeasure.

"Yeah well, we need a male voice too, I can't pull that off, I'm not some magician you know."

Before Naruto raised his hand, Shikamaru pointed towards Sasuke, "he can sing. Can't you Sasuke?"

"What makes you think I'll join the damn thing?" Hinata crossed her arms and gave him this look, "because of what'll happen to you if you don't."

Sasuke smirked, "what? You'll rape me?"

"No, but I'll say _you_ tried to rape _me_."

And that's when the staring contest began, until Sasuke, knowing full well how believable Hinata could make things be, closed his own as he stood.

"Fine."

Smirking Hinata sat, nodding a thank you to Shikamaru who had left behind his friend, and an apologetic look towards Naruto who made his way behind them, sulking all the while.

"I have more lyrics if you want, but they're in my dorm, though."

Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled, "thanks, when can I see them?"

Shrugging he stood, shoving his hands in his red hoodie pockets, "after school if you want."

Hinata nodded before she smacked her forehead, "sorry, I can't! I got detention!"

"Hey! Break's over, are you guys skipping or something?"

Hinata, smiling sweetly turned around, the smile morphing into a cheesy grin.

"Why would we skip? Nothing says knowledge like Chemistry!!"

Skipping past the upperclassman, Hinata made sure _**not**_ to step on his new sneakers.

While Kiba on the other hand, made sure to do just that.

Gaara sighed as he smacked Kiba on the back of the head, as they all made a run for it.

Knowing full well Hinata was going to have company in the detention room that afternoon.

Did You Know?

Kumo is a real place in the Narutoverse for those of you who don't know, it's the name of the Hidden Cloud Village. And Hinata used to go there, used to because she was a 'yanki' girl, or a delinquent. Thus, her father sent her to Konoha to live with her nii-san, Neji.

Now You Know!

xoxo.cGs


	8. Three Kisses of Death

**Story: **Rules of the Game  
**Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N: **Um...Well, many of you have asked for 'fluff', but honestly, I can't really write fluff, I can read it though X) Anyway, here's my sad excuse for 'fluff', which is more sexual tension than anything really.  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

The steady beat of fingers tapping on a desk echoed through the quiet room.

The silence was driving him mad, this is why he despised detention.

Not only did it bore him past infinity, it kinda just pissed him off. Got him _moody_.

Kiba glanced at the figure two desks ahead oh him, all he could see was the cascade of indigo that was her hair. Looking at his left, Gaara's serene figure seemed almost dead. The way he just stared straight ahead made the brunette wonder what the hell the guy was thinking about.

Scratch that. _I'd rather not know_.

With an irritated sigh Kiba banged his head on the hard desk for the hundredth time, earning himself a mild headache. Then something hit him.

Literally.

Raising his head he noticed the folded piece of paper just laying there. Looking around, everything seemed the same. Like if nothing was happening.

It was _detention_ after all.

Unfolding it carefully he began to read the message, the stupid headache dissolving in seconds.

'_Dear_ _Kiba_,

_Knowing the talent show is in about a week from tomorrow, we need to rehearse._

_When?  
Where?  
and, Why?_

- _Hinata_'

Looking back at her he noticed she had moved slightly, but all of this went blind to Izumo. Who was to say the least, napping. Slipping out the black pen he always kept in one of his jacket pockets, Kiba began to scribble answers.

_Dear Hinata,_

_**When**: After School_ _**Where**: Music Room F.  
**Why**: It's huge and deserted,_**and**_ it has extra instruments nobody really uses._

- _Kiba_'

Folding the paper carefully he looked around once more, making sure the coast was clear he flicked it. Seeing it land right on her head made him surpress a giggle.

Hinata rubbed her head lightly, until she noticed the piece of paper tangled in the mess. Reading over its message she sighed.

Two hours she had been in there, the boredom was making itself a bed in her head.

When they all came in they were checked all over, Gaara had to give away his ipod, Kiba his cellphone and PSP and Hinata her Zune. These people don't joke when it comes to detention, they want you to rot in pure boredom, to make you go mad and regret _ever_ doing anything of the sort again.

Looking down at the note she scribbled down her number, luckily she almost never carried her cellphone with her. Why was she giving her number to Kiba? Because they were friends, and she had the feeling that in a near future it will come in handy. Folding it again she flicked it back at the brunette, who was sulking at the thought of not having anything to distract himself with.

It hit him square in the nose, making him stare for a few seconds at the shaking female before him. She was laughing at his expense.

When he read the number he smiled and closed his eyes, yup, the boredom was getting to her.

With a tight grasp on her book bag strap Hinata rushed out of the room, Kiba and Gaara following behind, struggling to keep up with her speed. Kiba was hugging his phone and kissing his PSP, while good 'ole Gaara stared, his music booming through the small buds.

"Never in my life am I gonna get caught dead in detention!"

It was getting dark, the night air giving goosebumps to her bare arms. Even though it was merely five thirty, the sun was slowly disappearing behind the tall trees. As Hinata was about to turn to make her leave, Gaara's quiet voice stopped her.

"Hey, Hinata, shouldn't you get the lyrics now? It should make things a lot easier, you can go over them with Sasuke tonight and not have to dread it later." Letting the slight surprise of having him say her name for the first time slide, Hinata spun around, her hair falling in a mess of shiny indigo. The grin on her face was small, but it was there nonetheless. "Sure Gaara, might as well get this over and done with."

Leading the two teens Gaara began the long walk towards his shared room, leaving Kiba and Hinata behind to chat and catch up. "I didn't know you had a cellphone Hina-chan. Never saw you with one." Hinata looked up at Kiba, "yeah well, I don't really like having it around. It's been stuffed in my bag turned off, probably full of messages from my cousin." Laughing half-heartedly Kiba shoved his cellphone and game into his back pocket.

It was true what Gaara had said, their dorm was precisely right on the floor above her own. So instead of stopping on the third floor, they continued to the fourth, walking down the silent hall with mastered ease. Reaching room 2156, Gaara inserted the golden key, opening it with patience.

Expecting to find a complete mess, Hinata was in complete and utter shock. Well, except when she reached the side of the room which she had the slight feeling belonged to Kiba. But aside from that, it was spotless. Gaara's bed was made, bass case was placed right next to it. Blushing lightly Kiba dashed towards his own bed, trying to cover the pile of dirty shirts and underwear resting on its top. "Eh... it's not always really like this you know, it's just that today...was a very...hectic...day..." With a slight scoff Gaara handed a red folder to an amused Hinata, "if that's the case then your whole life is hectic."

Noting the brunette's scowl, Gaara smirked. Sighing Hinata massaged the bridge of her nose, "ne, I have to go guys. It's getting late and I'm seriously exhausted. And Kiba," the boy looked up, the slight anger he once held completely gone, "please try to keep your side a little cleaner, it smells like something died and chose your bed as its grave." Kiba began to whine, while Gaara was having a field day.

"Good night guys!" With a small wave Hinata left, leaving Kiba desperately cleaning his mess, while Gaara stared in amusement.

Sasuke was laying in his bed quietly. He was not sleeping, just laying there.

_A band. What the hell did I get myself into_? _She is going to pay big time for making me do this_. _Well...not_ **making** _exactly_, _but... the point is she is gonna pay...somehow._

Turning on his side Sasuke began to think of ways he could take revenge, little perverted bubbles began to form above his head.

_Last time I kissed her I got punched, _hard_. How do I do it so she doesn't get mad_? _Hmmm_...

Glancing at the digital clock he got an idea.

_No_... _I have to get her mad. Boiling mad, so mad... she'll be blind. Yes, when she's boiling mad and completely pissed I'll avenge my_ _situation. Oh this is gonna be_ _sweet..._

Closing his eyes and letting the smirk surface Sasuke was almost caught off guard when the door opened, almost.

Hinata fished the key out of her pocket, scanning the folder with one hand she struggled to open the door with the other. The lyrics were deep, and somehow dark considering they came from Gaara.

The room was dark, as always. Adjusting her eyes to the lack of light, she wasn't surprised in the least when Sasuke spoke to her.

"They finally let you out? And here I thought I was gonna sleep alone tonight." Yup, this was her room alright.

Dumping the bag on top of her bed she turned on the light, not bothering to spare a glance at the boy staring at her. "I know what you mean, I was worried you were gonna spend the night alone in a big dark room alone, too." The sarcasm was seeping through her words as she threw the folder at him, not caring if it hit him on the face. "Those are the lyrics to the songs we might sing, read them over. I'm gonna take a shower."

Sitting up on his bed Sasuke only stared as Hinata made her way towards the bathroom, her towel hanging around her neck. Looking down he opened the red folder, finding himself smiling shortly as he read over the lyrics. They were dark, but they were about love. A love that was not meant to be, never happened or didn't succeed, about breakups and the all well known, suicide.

Leaning back to rest, Sasuke read over the words, finding himself enjoying them.

Turning on the hot water Hinata sighed.

_My life sucks chicken weenie_.

Leaning her head in she let the water soak her locks, the sudden heat she felt somehow relaxing.

_That stupid talent show is in a week, not enough time to rehearse. Knowing Sasuke he'll probably be late every time, asshole. I_ _wonder what the prize is... it_ **is** _a talent show after all_.

By the time Hinata was out of the bathroom in her pajamas -small white t-shirt with gray sweats- Sasuke was sprawled on top of his bed, papers all around. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, she sat comfortably on her own bed. "Do you like them?" Glancing up from the piece of paper he now held, Sasuke met her eyes with his own, taken slightly aback at how her hair was sticking to her cheeks and forehead.

"They're pretty good I guess."

Smiling Hinata stood and headed for the kitchen, Sasuke following with his eyes. "Are you making tea?" Smirking she nodded quietly, knowing full well how much he liked _her_ tea.

Sasuke inwardly cheered, he needed tea, especially if she made it.

After setting the tea on the stove, she returned to her spot on her bed, taking a bag of potato chips with her. As she opened the bag loudly, she noticed Sasuke's staring eyes. Smirking she began to eat, "you want some Saucy? They're pretty good you know." Noting his small glare her smirk only grew, this guy was so easy to pester!

"I don't like you."

Hinata stopped her eating and looked at him oddly, "what?" Sasuke sat straight on his bed and looked at her directly in the eye, "I said, I don't like you. Your attitude, your personality, _you_. I _despise_ you." Her smile dropped to a minimum, not really taking him serious, "like if I care. I've spent half my life hated by people I don't even know, you know what that got me to believe?" Standing she shook off the bits of chips from her pants, the loud whistle from the kitchen telling her the tea was ready.

Handing him the bag she only smirked, "when people you don't even know hate you, then you know you're the best."

Of course she didn't believe the whole, 'I despise you' crap. He might not like her very much, but he sure as hell didn't 'despise' her. 

_Pfft...what an idiot, like if I'm gonna believe _that_ shit_. Keeping the smirk to herself Hinata returned with _two_ cups of tea, she's not _that_ mean.

Taking the cup without a word of thanks Sasuke sipped it carefully, it was hot. "I still despise you." Lazily looking back at him she nodded, "mmmhmmm." Finding that his words were being toyed with Sasuke placed the cup on the night stand, "you think I'm joking? You don't know me, I fucking hate you. Matter of fact, I like that Haruno girl way better than you. She's so nice and pretty, while you're just mean."

Hinata almost choked on her tea. Almost.

Noticing her slight change of expression, Sasuke continued.

"And she kisses a lot better than you, too."

With twitching eyes Hinata looked back at him, "w-what?"

_She kisses better than me? Where the hell did that come from_?

Smirking behind his cup Sasuke nodded, "you heard me. Or are you in denial?"

Finding her anger slowly rising and patience wearing thin, Hinata placed the half empty cup on the table. "You know what Saucy?"

Sasuke looked back, not missing her change in tone.

"I couldn't care less if she kisses better than me, because truth be told, that kiss you _forced_ on me didn't mean shit. But I can't say that about hers now can I? You're just sulking in the fact that I'm not as easy as other bitches." And with that she turned and headed towards the bathroom, the tears brimming her eyes threatening to fall.

She wasn't mad because of what he said, she was just mad that he actually compared her with that _pink mop!_

When he heard the door slam shut Sasuke could only smirk, she had fallen for it.

_Like if I know if that chick kisses better than her, it's not like I actually put in any effort when I did kiss her anyway_.

Standing up slowly he drank the last of his green tea, it was time to make her realize who Sasuke Uchiha was.

And what he meant to her.

Hinata looked up at her reflection in the mirror, her scowl only deepening. Her hair was still damp, the water she had splashed on her face was slowly sliding down her chin.

_What a fucking ass_..._UGH! Like if I give a damn if that pink haired bitch kisses better than me. It's not like I even tried to kiss him_ _back anyway_...

Sighing quietly she dropped her gaze, the silent click of the door closing snapping her out of her reverie.

_When_ _the hell was the door opened to begin with_?

Looking up she was slightly puzzled to see Sasuke himself standing there, staring at her with empty eyes.

"What do you want? Here to tell me she walks better than me too?" She was annoyed, that was obvious.

With a flick of his wrist the door locked, making Hinata slightly alert as to what might just happen. He only smirked as he began to walk towards her, her slightly frightened face amusing him to no end. Hinata slowly backed away, every step he took forwards, she took backwards.

"Are you jealous?"

The sudden question made her stop, that and the fact she had reached the wall. His deep, seductive male voice echoed through the small room.

"What did you say?"

Both his arms whooshed past her face as they rested on the wall behind her, his peering onyx eyes staring at her with something she could not identify.

_When did he get this close? How did I even end up in this situation in the first place?!_

She tried to wiggle away, but his body was right against hers, leaving her no room to move at all.

Nothing to look at but at him.

"Are you jealous?"

His hot breath tickled her lips lightly, making her gulp as her cheeks began to burn.

"I d-don't get jealous. You can fuck her senseless and I wouldn't care."

Smirking at her slight stutter, he bent down, his lips brushing her ear lightly, "would you care if I fucked _you_ senseless?"

Before she could actually process the information, his lips had crushed into her own.

Melting her way out of senses' grasp, Hinata found herself dazed, lazed in a thread one can only describe as utter confusion.

'_What_ _is he doing? what am _**I **_doing_?'

As his arms dropped to her shoulders, and his tongue began to play with her own, Hinata did not know what to do.

She was starting to like it, the way his body was pushed roughly agaisnt her own and his hands slid down her bare arm and rested on her hips, dear God she was in heaven committing a sin.

But just as she was enjoying it, just as she was going to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to meet her face to face, there was a knock on the door.

The female voice that followed made everything stop to a stand still, "Sasuke-sempai? It's me, Sakura. Are you ready?"

Shoving him away roughly Hinata dashed towards the bathroom door, fidgeting with the lock as she tried to get to the front door before Sasuke did. Before Sasuke could even reach out to stop her, Hinata had ran her way to their bedroom door, opening it slowly like if nothing had happened.

Hinata stared blankly at the pink haired princess, her lip gloss almost blinding. The tight jeans below her waist, the thin spaghetti strap shirt not leaving much for the imagination.

_W__hat a slut_.

"What?" Her voice was cold, not that she wanted it any other way, either. "What are you doing here Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata flinched at the 'chan'.

Crossing her arms below her chest, Hinata cleared her throat, "I live here. And please, call me Hinata, _just_ Hinata."

Shoving her aside with ease, Sasuke faced Sakura with an apologetic look. "TaTa over there's my roommate, sorry about her temper." With sparkly eyes Sakura looked up at him, "oh it's alright, Sasuke-kun. Are you ready to go?"

Hinata's ears perked up at this, "ooh... you guy's going out? ...on a date?" Her eyes then drifted to a nervous Sasuke, who was fidgeting slightly under the pressure.

"Yes, it's a date. We're going for a drink."

Hinata ignored Sakura, no one was asking _her_ after all.

"I have to change, excuse me." With quick footsteps Sasuke disappeared, leaving Sakura and Hinata alone.

Ignoring her presence completely Hinata turned on her heel and followed after the young man, determined to find out what the hell was going on.

Slipping on a black shirt, Sasuke would not meet her eyes, he tried to ignore the looks she gave him.

"A date huh... Is this how you play? Being all seductive and shit then going behind my back and dating miss Big Bang over there?"

Smirking Sasuke finally looked up at her, "so you _are_ jealous..."

Glaring Hinata crossed her arms again, "I told you idiot, I don't **get** jealous." Sighing Sasuke dropped his gaze, "chill will ya? It's not even a real date. I'm just helping her with her singing. That's all there is to it."

Dropping on her bed Hinata stared as he made his way back to the door. Where Sakura only stood, quiet as ever.

"Have fun you two, and Sakura sweetie," with mastered speed Sakura's eyes fell on Hinata, "yes?" Smirking the brunette pointed towards her shirt, "if you don't want to be considered a slut, I suggest you pull up your shirt, cuz from over _here_ I can see your boobs." Blushing like mad Sakura pulled up her shirt, only to reveal a pierced bellybutton on the bottom. But before Hinata could point_ that_ out, Sasuke closed the door. Leaving the brunette in the dim light, glaring daggers at the music sheets scattered on top of the beds.

_Bastard_... _how dare he! After kissing me like that too!_

Kiba laid on his bed after hours of cleaning and shoving dirty unknowns into the clothes hamster, his head was banging as the music blasted in his ears and his drumsticks hit the bed with mastered accuracy. His eyes skimmed through a random manga he had found, one he thought had disappeared ages ago.

Gaara found himself lost in thoughts, eyes closed he laid on his bed with long sleeved arms resting behind his head.

_What songs will they choose? Will it be the breakup one_? _Or maybe the one about forbidden love_? Shaking his head he cringed his nose, _why would they choose that? They hate each other ...don't they_?

Before his self consciousness could react, Kiba's cellphone began to ring its obnoxious tone, going deaf to Kiba's plugged ears.

"Hey! Idiot you phone's ringing..."

When Kiba did not respond Gaara took it upon himself to do so, with a shallow grunt he turned on his stomach and reached over the nightstand, where the thin silver device laid charging. Flipping it open he couldn't help but brighten up at the voice on the other line. "Hello?" Hinata's stern yet soft voice echoed through his ears, "_Gaara_? _I thought this was Kiba's phone_..." Giving his oblivious roommate a quick glance, Gaara inwardly thanked him for being so...** Kiba**. "It is, he's just busy right now." There was a short silence before Hinata continued, "_oh.. Well, whenever you guys are free could you come around_? _I'm sort of new to this place and I don't really wanna go out alone_, _and if it's not too much to ask_, _if you guy's aren't busy or anything, could you accompany me_?"

Gaara absorbed her words like a sponge, _a date_?

But before the bewildered redhead could give any kind of response, Kiba's child like voice interrupted all type of thought.

"Hey! Why are you using my phone?! My minutes man, think about my minutes!"

Gaara glared at the brunette, "shut up. Hinata called and you were busy, so I answered for you." Kiba blinked as he stared down at his phone, snatching it without warning out of the redhead's hands as he did so.

"Hinata? Is that really you?" Kiba waited as Hinata caught up with what was happening. "_Oh hey Kiba, yeah it's me. I was just calling_ _to see if you guys wouldn't mind coming over_, _I'd like to walk around and get a drink, you know_? _But since I'm sorta_ _new, I wouldn't want to do it alone_." Nodding excitedly Kiba grinned, "yeah, sure of course! We'll be right over." Before Hinata could thank him, he had hung up the phone.

Jogging towards his drawer he pulled out a shirt, "Come on Gaara! Get ready, we're going out with Hinata!"

Gaara followed the brunette out the door, how more ready could he possibly get?

Kiba was skipping and humming, making Gaara doubt his sanity, or rather, lack of.

Staring at her phone blankly Hinata shrugged it off, at least she would be able to get some fresh air.

Walking around aimlessly she kept on staring at the bathroom door, it felt awkward going in there.

Biting the inside of her cheek she made her way inside, with slow careful steps she stopped in front of the sink. With her eyes glued to the mirror she couldn't help but drift towards that wall, just moments ago she was being pushed against it, her lips being claimed by someone she thought she hated. But the way he grinded his body against her own, his tongue wrestling with hers.

It made her heat up.

Not taking the sudden heat she dashed out of the bathroom, grabbing her gray sweater to cover the thin t-shirt she was still wearing. She made a run to the large door, opening it with one pull she found herself staring at Kiba dead in the eye.

His fist was hanging in mid air, meaning his was just about to knock. Gaara stood not too far behind, his black hoodie covering his face.

"Whoa... how'd you know it was us?"

Hinata shrugged as she closed the door and slipped in her unzipped sweater, finding herself thankful for their presence.

"Lucky guess I suppose."

Nodding nonetheless Kiba began to grin, walking right beside her. "So, where do you want to go?"

Pushing open the glass doors they walked into the darkness of the night. The campus was slightly deserted, not many people would be out so late at night.

"Not sure. How does a milkshake sound?"

With Kiba nodding Hinata glanced at the silent Gaara, who just 'hn'd' his approval.

Everything was going exactly as planned, as he walked down the hall with Sakura, he couldn't help but smirk.

_She_ _was so jealous_! _That glint in her eye... this is good... very good_...

Hands shoved deep into his pockets, Sasuke couldn't but blink at a staring Sakura, '_what is wrong this chick_?'

"Where are we going anyway?"

Snapping out of her thoughts in an obvious like manner, Sakura pointed towards a small cafe situated a few steps ahead of the wide road-like sidewalk. In front of it was a small clearing loitered with round tables and small metal-like chairs. They were deserted.

"It will give us a lot more privacy and we'll be able to concentrate a lot easier, too."

Finding the logic in her words he nodded, "alright, you go find us some seats and I'll go get us some drinks."

Nodding excitedly she dashed away from him, until he called after her. "Hey wait!" Stopping dead on her tracks Sakura looked back confused, "what is it?" With the same careless expression on his face Sasuke sighed, "aren't you gonna tell me what you want first?" Catching on she smiled, "decaf Cappuccino, cream not milk and please... no sugar."

Looking at her oddly he turned on his heel, '_what_ _the hell happened to just a milkshake_? without_And how can anyone drink_ _anything sugar_? _How the hell did I end up in this mess anyway_?'

As he stood in front of the small stand he grimaced, '_oh_ _yeah..._'

**FLASHBACK :D**

_Sasuke was pissed._

_Because of a clumsy Naruto he had left his messenger bag in vocal music._

Idiot.

_And now he had to take time out of his lunch to go get it._

Bastard.

_Just as he opened the door to enter, he heard two voices._

_"But I'm horrible at high notes, Sakura."_

_The pink haired drama queen rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "you got that right, Karin. And it's not like Ino can do it either, she's got the drums."_

_"Why don't you sing it? You're pretty good."_

_Smirking she crossed her arms bellow her chest, "you're right but, I haven't done these type of notes in years."_

_Minding his own business Sasuke entered quietly, praying to any God out there, that he would not be noticed._

_"Hi Sasuke-kun!"_

There is no God.

_Sakura got a glimpse of the boy as she suppressed the urge to clutch her heart, it began to beat faster every time._

_"Sasuke, maybe you can help these young ladies."_

_The hypnotic voice of the vocal teacher made him flinch,_ 'he was here all along?'

_Throwing his bag over his shoulder lazily Sasuke glanced back at the three people._

_"I don't know... I'm sort of busy."_

_Orochimaru leaned forward on his desk, "now, now Sasuke. I think you can make some time to help out. Maybe for extra credit?"_

_Extra credit? That's another thing._

_Glancing at Sakura with doubtful eyes, Sasuke nodded quietly, "fine."_

_As he headed out the door, he heard something that made him flinch._

_"It's a date!"_

Ugh.

**FLASHBACK END D:**

Sakura was having small giggly fits as she hovered over the chairs, choosing the one furthest in the back and into the actual darkness, she sat and waited for her victi--_ tutor's_ return. Sitting in front of her Sasuke sipped his strawberry milkshake, trying to ignore those green eyes that refused to blink.

"Stop staring. What exactly do you need help with anyway?"

For the second time that night Sakura was brought out of her fantasies.

"Oh, well the song I'm singing has a few high notes which I haven't really done in quite a while. And I'm a little rusty."

Suppressing a sudden yawn Sasuke nodded, "alright. Let's begin, show me what you got."

Clearing her throat she began, "_la la la la la_ _laaaaaaaaa_**AA**!"

Visibly flinching Sasuke covered his ears, _a little?!_ _This girl cant sing to save her life!_

With an apologetic look Sakura blushed lightly, "see, not very good."

If there was a trophy for best liar, she'd have them all.

"It's... alright. All you really need to do is control your vocal cords. Look at my mouth."

That wasn't too hard.

Staring at his thin male lips Sakura found herself in a trance. One she couldn't snap out of.

"... see, that's all there really is to it. All you have to do is practice every day and you'll get it."

He wasn't paying attention to her, taking a sip from the strawberry beverage Sasuke found himself shocked to see Sakura so close to him. She was actually _on_ him. Her thin hands were resting on his lap as she leaned closer, staring at his lips with lust and desire.

"You kissed _me_ before... I think it's time I return the favor..."

With his hands on her shoulders he tried to push her away, but to no avail.

"Sakura please... that kiss meant noth--"

But just as he was about to explain himself, their lips made contact.

Finding his mouth open she darted her tongue in, while he was beginning to turn a light green.

With a light chuckle Kiba leaned back on his chair, the cool night breeze swaying his hair like a field of wheat. Taking a sip from his chocolate milkshake he looked around the small clearing, analyzing his surroundings.

Just minutes before they had spotted the small cafe, it was completely deserted and dark, a perfect place to chat with your friends without being distracted. Hinata seemed to fidget about the fact that it_ was_ dark, but after assuring her it was fine, she had agreed.

Glancing around Kiba spotted two figures in the darkness, they seemed human enough.

That perverted gleam in his eye lit as soon as he realized what was actually happening, and as soon as he heard the odd giggly fits.

That's when he saw it, the flash of kill me pink and Chicken Butt black.

_I_ must_ be seeing things_...

His eyes drifted back towards his two friends, Hinata's spacey eyes were looking straight up at the star filled sky. Gaara was just sitting there, looking at nothing but air itself. Kiba gulped, his eyes drifting unconsciously back to the odd couple. But as he stared, the dim lights that encircled the small area were lit, revealing who exactly was getting 'jiggy with it'.

With eyes as wide as saucers Kiba gaped, "...Sasuke?"

Hearing the familiar name both Gaara and Hinata turned to look at Kiba, then followed his eyes to where their friend was.

With Sakura.

Hinata spat out her milkshake while Gaara did not even blink.

Who cares if Sasuke's making out with a pink highlighter?

The plastic cup in her hand crinkled under tight grasp, _just_ _teaching her vocals huh_?

Sasuke tried to push her away.

But she just kept on coming back, every time with more force.

"Is he groping her?"

Kiba was getting curious. The way Sakura was on top of Sasuke like that, and his hands were somewhere around her chest. It sure as hell gave that idea.

Hinata was getting quite pissed.

_After he kissed me_, twice!_ Oh Sasuke Assface you're going to regret it!_

Turning around to an emotionless Gaara she smirked.

_If that's the way you want to play Saucy_. _Then baby let us play_.

Grabbing Gaara by the hood she stared at him for a minute, analyzing his expression. With a corked eyebrow Gaara looked back at her, _what is she_...?

But before he could voice his thoughts, their lips met in a mess of sweat and tongue.

Looking back at his oddly quiet friends Kiba fell off his seat, his milkshake falling soon after.

With twitching eyes he just stared as Hinata's tongue claimed the redhead's mouth, while Gaara was trying to process what the fuck was going on.

And why he was liking it.

Finally pushing her away Sasuke began to cough non stop, her tongue had gone straight down his throat.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke flinched at the sound of her voice. Before he could make a run for it, the sound of something falling on the far corner pulled both their attention. He recognized Kiba right away, but why was he twitching?

When his eyes finally fell on the two figures before him, he began to choke.

'_No_..._ that can't be her... with Gaara nonetheless!_

Without waiting for Sakura he dashed towards the small table, his anger slowly rising.

Letting go of his lips but still holding on to his hood, Hinata smiled sweetly. "You're a great kisser Gaara-kun."

Kiba was now laying on the ground, slightly pissed may I add.

That's until he saw the boiling figure speeding towards them.

"Sasuke?"

Turning around Hinata smirked, "well hello there roomie. What a fine night, isn't it?"

Grabbing her arm rather forcefully he dragged her towards the grassy field, where they could talk without being overheard.

Kiba was trying to help Gaara breathe, who had forgotten how to the second his lips had touched hers.

Swatting his hand away Hinata stood straight and looked him in the eye, "what the hell was that for?!"

Sasuke scoffed rudely, "excuse me? You were the one sucking the life out of Gaara through his mouth!"

She crossed her arms, lavender eyes never leaving onyx.

"Right, well at least I wasn't_ groping_ him was I? Unlike some fag I know..."

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders desperately, "do you really think I would kiss her willingly? Honestly?"

Her gaze dropped to the blue grass, the moon's glow making it seem alive.

But before she could answer, Sakura chose to do it for her.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, aren't you gonna walk me to my dorm?"

Freeing her shoulders from his tight grasp, Hinata looked up at Sasuke with disappointed eyes, "I wish I could answer that. But your girlfriend's waiting."

Turning on her heel she returned to Kiba and Gaara, who were watching the whole scene from a distance.

Leaving Sasuke in the dark. Wondering why his heart screamed for her to come back.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

For the next chapter to be posted, I will need your help. I need songs, please, if you know any songs (duets) that involve either a love that will never be, or that in your opinion compares to my SasuHina, share them with me. Because I am having a hell of a hard time finding those types of duets. And yes, they will be singing solos:

Here are a few songs I think Sasuke could sing or Hinata if lucky:

Enrique Iglesias- Somebody's Me (I **LOVE** this song)

Good Charlotte- I don't wanna be in love (Dance Floor Anthem) (I'm listening to it right now, my new Anti-drug!!)

Yeah that's pretty much it, please help me!

xoxo.cGs


	9. Aftermath

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** 100 reviews!! Me! **ME**!! _I _HAVE A 100 REVIEWS!! Oh pinch me fellow readers for I am dreaming!! -**floats around with glittery eyes**-**  
Special Mention**: Congrats to: **ofnonimportance** for getting the 100th review!!**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

Watching him turn silently around and guide his 'girlfriend' to her dorm had pained her.

Walking up the echoing stairs with two guys felt awkward.

Now she was just fucking pissed.

With one arm she strangled her pillow tightly under her chest, with the other she stuffed cheese puffs into her mouth. Unblinking eyes stared at the flashing television, flinching every time the stars of the damn show found themselves kissing each others' lips off. Pathetic.

_What_ _am I so mad about_? _Who cares if he _**actually**_ walked her to her room_.

Flipping the channel she sighed, _I_ _am no one to demand anything from him. From anyone_. Realizing her bowl was empty Hinata stood with yet another sigh, _life_ _is such a bitch_.

The front door opened slowly and quietly, as if deciding whether to enter or not.

Sasuke was not just confused. He felt weird. All of these new thoughts and emotions opened his eyes to a theory he had stopped believing in a long time ago.

_I_ _really am human after all._

But as soon as he closed the door and turned, his heart dropped, feeling heavy with sudden pain.

Wide lavender eyes stared back at him thoroughly, large yellow bowl almost slipping from her numb fingers. They stood like that, staring at each other with blank faces. But inside wild thoughts were racing through each others' head.

Until she looked away.

He watched as her small figure disappeared through the kitchen, the soft padding of her bare feet on the tile floor almost hypnotizing.

Realizing he was being ignored, Sasuke moved on, walking straight into the bathroom for a skin burning shower.

Placing the bowl gently in the sink Hinata clutched her head.

Too many thoughts.

_What's_ _wrong with me? __This is so out of character for me_._ I've never-- I will never fall for a guy. Ever. And there is no way this_ _jerk's going to be my first. Fuck. What have I gotten myself into?_

As the distant sound of running water began to fill the room, Hinata closed her eyes with force. _This_ _guy's gonna end up killing me_.

Slamming a fist on the counter she closed her eyes tighter, _no_. _What's done is done. I am seventeen years old, almost an adult. No_ _way in hell am I gonna die because of a guy_.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the bathtub, the hot water bruising his skin as it hit him full force.

_Why?_ _Why do things always end up like this between us Hinata?_ His fists clenched as he remembered the way she was kissing Gaara. _Fucker_.

_Bullshit_. _They always end like this because we always have to fuck things up. _**You**_ always have to prove yourself worthy. Pure bullshit. If she likes him, let her. It doesn't bother me. It's not like I'll cut my wrists every time I think about her. It's not like I've actually fallen for her. No. It's absolutely nothing like that_.

Hinata was slumped on her bed, head buried in her pillows, trying to suffocate the stupid hurtful thoughts.

_Why do I feel like this? I know I don't like him. I never could. So why did I get so angry? So hurt? I'm being pathetic. Stupid. He can do what ever he wants with his life. I couldn't care less._

Even as those words echoed through her mind she could feel the dreaded tug in her chest.

Her heart was begging for her to listen.

_I_ _could never truly love anyone_.

With a cotton red towel wrapped around his waist Sasuke made his way outside, with water dripping from his wet hair he walked slowly towards his dresser. Noticing the television being off he glanced around, and sure enough, he found what he was looking for across the room. Hinata's exposed back was arched forwards, almost taking the fetal position.

_She's_ _not sleeping_. _No matter how hard she tries, she won't be able to_.

Sasuke slipped in his boxers, not bothering to even cover himself. _What's the point?__ She already saw me naked, didn't she?_

She was trying to fall asleep.

She honestly truly was.

But as soon as she heard the bathroom door open, she knew he was staring. Waiting for her to speak.

But she refused to say a word.

Because she did not know what she would actually say.

Diving under his covers, Sasuke stifled a random yawn, eyes still glued to her slightly shaking back.

"You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

Nothing.

"Especially for that idiotic talent show."

She ignored him, _let Kiba tell him about it_.

When she heard him sigh, she couldn't help but exhale that breath one never knows he's holding.

_I know I'm being immature and pathetic, but-- it hurt. Not just that stupid kiss they shared, but the fact that I could lose him._ To anyone.

Shy tears began to collect around her closed eyes.

_He_ _doesn't understand_. _He doesn't get it. Even if we truly loved each other it would never work. He is too weak when it comes to such feelings. And I-- I stopped believing I could be loved a while ago_.

His ego was hurt.

_She's_ _not going to talk to me_. _At all. Not even to insult or at least give me the finger. I'm not even worth to curse at anymore_.

This angered him.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't try to fix things."

Her hoarse chuckle shook him.

"Don't you get it? There was nothing to fix in the first place."

Sasuke blinked at the back of her head, "what?"

But by then, she had turned off the light.

Through the darkness Hinata let the tears roll down her cheeks silently, warm and full of pain.

_There is nothing between us_. _Not even friendship_.

Shikamaru walked silently down the hall, minding his own business.

_Hmmm_... _what to do, what to do_...

But before he could even start his train of thought, his arm was grasped. Tightly. Then, with unnatural force he was pulled back, unable to use his own legs he was being dragged.

Looking up he noticed something he was starting to hate right about now.

Orange. And yellow. But lots of fucking orange.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to give the idiot a piece of his mind, he was let loose.

But him being dragged at such a speed meant having cruddy brakes.

This is why Shikamaru found himself upside down against a wall. His book bag somewhere.

That blonde idiot laughing sheepishly before him.

"Sorry man... I thought your mom fed you more milk."

Glare.

A simple, cold glare.

"Can you at least tell me why I was dragged down the hall and then hurled against the freaking wall?"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto could only chuckle.

You know.

Those nervous little laughing fits you get when you know you're about to die.

"Ahem."

Both heads turned to see a stoic Shino. And a munching Chouji.

"If you're done arguing, can we move on?"

Blinking Shikamaru picked up his bag from the floor, dusting off his black basketball shorts.

"Yes, please, move on... where?"

"You'd already forget Shika? Today's the guy's first rehearsal. Dude, Kiba told us every time he could in class."

Shikamaru's face flooded with realization, "oh... _that_."

Grinning, Naruto hopped his way out the door and into the sidewalk, "come on guys! We'll be late!"

Shino and Chouji followed soon after.

A silently swearing Shikamaru walking slowly behind.

"I still don't see why he had to pull me like that... Doesn't he realize your arms are connected to the rest of your body?"

Gaara felt weird.

Well, not weird as in high.

But just-- weird.

Confused.

That kiss had been in his mind all day.

Even now as Kiba talked to him.

All he could see was his lips moving.

Nothing more.

Hinata had reached deep within him, pulled out the dead thing one calls a heart.

And kissed it back to life.

But now it hurt.

So much.

Because he knew that kiss was out of pure anger.

She hadn't meant it.

But that did not matter.

_Because_ _even if she doesn't look at me in that light, one day she will. One day she'll realize Sasuke's not worth it... and I will be there waiting_.

"...honestly if I didn't know you better, I'd think you're plotting someone's death. But you can't help being dark and angsty, can you? Must of been all that sand in your diapers... I would hate a lot of people too if every day of my life was full of sand going places it shouldn't--"

Gaara stared at the brunette.

"What?"

Sighing Kiba only shook his head mockingly, "just keep ignoring me man. We should just worry about Sasuke and Hinata, they're late."

Looking around Gaara realized he was speaking the truth.

They were alone.

Throwing her big pink tote bag over her shoulder, Sakura made her way out of Biology, face apathetically cute, and that you-know-I'm-better-than-you-but-you're-too-afraid-to-admit-it-so-you-try-to-be-my-friend-but-end-up-talking-about-me-behind-my-back-about-how-sexy-I-am-and-how-you-want-to-be-me-but-not-really kinda smile plastered all over her face.

Ino following behind like the dog she had recently become.

"Where are we going, Sakura?"

Pushing open the glass doors out of the building, the cool breeze tickled her bare thigh, her jean mini skirt not leaving much to the imagination.

"I told Karin that we'd meet to decide our band name, we're still arguing over Strawberry Stripes or Lonely Vixen. Which one do you think is better?"

Ino bit her lip nervously, Sakura was someone she had underestimated.

She thought she was sweet and innocent.

But Sakura is cold and ruthless, when she sees something she wants, she will walk over anyone to get it.

Ino learned this the hard way.

"Ano... How about Strawberry Stripes? It sort of goes with your whole pink look..."

Smirking Sakura nodded, "of course, that's what I thought... guess we'll have to convince Karin won't we?"

By convincing she means...

Blackmail.

Force.

Threat.

It's her authority against theirs.

Followers never win.

Clutching her head tightly, Hinata waddled out of Calculus.

_Numbers suck_.

Especially with a teacher like Ibiki.

It was like if he was _designed _to put you down.

Following close after, Sasuke yawned.

_Calculus is boring_.

Especially when you already know all there is to know.

When they exited the building and headed out the campus, Hinata breathed in the crisp pine air.

Feeling much better.

"We need a name."

Blinking she looked back at the brunette, a name?

"For our band. We can at least have a name right?"

_So_... _he is talking to me_... _good_.

"A name? Ano... I've been thinking about a few, how about... 'Hope of the Forgotten'? I like it but, it has to be a team decision."

Sasuke stared at her back.

Bipolar.

She is _so _bipolar.

This morning she was dark and glum.

During classes she was bitchy.

And now she was nice and quiet... _thoughtful_.

_At_ _least we're talking again_.

She knew what he was thinking.

_It's better. For everyone_.

Gaara bit his lip thoughtfully.

_Should I tell her?__ Should I tell her about how I feel? __How she makes me think about everything, wonder about nothing. Or should I keep it a secret? __Should I hold this odd beating in my heart down and swallow the guilt of selfish love? __But... Wouldn't that... Wouldn't that be unfair for **me**? __Wouldn't that mean giving up the only person I've cared for like this?_

Kiba stared at the redhead oddly.

_It's so obvious he doesn't even realize it_.

The door thundered open as Naruto marched in, blinking at how quiet it all was.

And how loud his footsteps echoed.

"SO! When are we gonna start?"

"Start what?"

Hinata walked in silently, throwing her bag to some far off corner where it wouldn't bother anyone. Turning towards Naruto she grinned, "hey there Naru-chan!"

With gleaming eyes Kiba smiled softly.

_Something big is going to happen. To everyone_.

Let's just hope they can handle it. And make something of it.

**

* * *

****A/N: **Hey there! I feel **SO** bad for not updating in such a long time! But it so happens that I've caught the **Writer's Block Flu**! Anyone else? ...I also want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, it's just that I wanted to actually update something, not leave you guys in the dust... Gomen na sai -**bows**-

I want to thank you guys **SO MUCH**! without any one of you I wouldn't have gotten the 100th review mark, and in the 8th chapter nonetheless! **THANK YOU ALL**!

I've come to realize that I'm really good at writing drama and angsty stuff, but when it comes to fluff I become poop. Sorry this chapter was so dramatic and such, but it is called 'Aftermath'. **BUT**! Expect much more drama and hot stuff on the next one... I hope.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Ja ne!

P.s. What do you think about Sakura's band name? **Strawberry Stripes**? I like it. It fits her.


	10. Sleep With Me

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Chapter 10. We're going double!**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

"You're hurting me, let go!"

_How had it end up like this_?

"Not until you admit it! Say it to my face!"

_They loved each other so much, yet--_

"I can't admit what is not true!"

_--they didn't trust each other_.

"Whore! You know it! I saw you both!"

_He didn't trust_ her.

"I already told you-- I'm helping him. He's getting married in a week and I'm--"

_Smack_.

"You're the worst liar, you make me sick! Keep up this stupid game and you'll see where you're going to end up!"

_He had hit her._

_Again._

_And I had to witness it all cuddled in my cold bed, through the thin, useless walls._

_Alone and scared._

_Confused._

Lavender eyes fluttered open.

They had come back.

Clutching her head she grimaced.

The dreams were back.

Sighing she shut her eyes tight, squeezing until she could see small, white dots floating before her.

Sleep would not return.

It never did.

Glancing over at the digital clock resting on the night stand, Hinata bit her lip out of pure frustration.

Yesterday had been some day.

**FLASHBACK :D**

_Glancing at the raven her confidence wavered_.

_He was apathetic to the whole situation._

_She had memorized the lyrics, so that wasn't an issue. The issue was the music itself--_

"--_it still doesn't sound right_! _We're missing something_..."

_"__But __we've tried everything-- maracas, samasan, banjo -- heck! __Even a kazoo!"_

_Everyone had begun to turn edgy-- everyone as in Inuzuka Kiba._

_Naruto was happy to just be able to hang out._

_Chouji was okay as long as he had some sort of snack._

_Shino was his everyday self._

_And Shikamaru just didn't care._

_Her eyes darted back to the redhead desperately, trying hard to muster a smile under such circumstances._

_"__Think about it Gaara, you wrote these lyrics. When you did, what tunes played through your head?"_

_It was an odd question._

_But it was something._

_Without some sort of response, Gaara closed his eyes._

_It was all so irritating really._

"_This song is sad-- almost dark. It's about someone who is lost in the darkness, in need of some other to help them. Love-- they need love. The person who can give them such thing is oblivious to the other's situation-- to their call for help. The rhythm, it can't always be upbeat, it needs a... melodic tune_."

_Well that was simple._

_"__Piano?"_

_Tired teal eyes stared back at her_, "_a piano_."

_She began to search the large room frantically, her eyes sneaking through corners trying to find the instrument._

_They scanned over white, dusty cloaks, each hiding an abandoned treasure._

_That's when she saw it._

_A grand piano._

_It was hidden in a corner, pushed against the very edge._

_Almost invisible to the naked eye._

_She jogged her way there, seven pairs of eyes following as her shoes squeaked with every step on the dull wood floor._

_"__Look!__ It's a grand piano! __Kya! __And in good condition too! __Kami-sama what a find!"_

_Her voice was suddenly cheery, ridden from the weight of exhaustion and responsibility._

_Her fingers traced the keys, dust rising within contact._

_It felt good._

_Notes began to spill out of her mind, her fingers working on their own._

"..._I haven't played since... I was nine_."

_They all stared in wonder as she sat herself before the white beast, her face full of nothing but glee._

_The beautiful music echoed_.

"..._I can still...play_."

_The moment was something so hard to describe. It filled her with thoughts and memories she thought she had lost._

_But were only hidden._

_With a wide, rich smile she ended the notes softly._

"_This... is perfect. Just what we needed_."

_Just what_ she _needed._

**FLASHBACK END D:**

It wasn't even five yet.

Her eyes traveled across the dark room, and fell on the body that lay there.

It was amusing to watch him sleep.

His back was facing her, yet-- both his arm and leg were dangling off the side of the bed. A sound -almost a snore- made its way through his parted lips.

Breathing.

She could hear his deep, _rich_ breathing.

Like a lullaby.

A smile appeared on her lips.

There was no need to wake him up or bother him just yet.

It was Saturday, her international lazy day.

She shifted her thumb comfortably in her mouth, cuddling with the thick, plump covers. The sky was a starry black, hues of blue washing over from the far off horizon. The stars had a dull twinkle-- there but not there.

And then there was that silence.

It was so quiet you could actually hear it. That odd humming inside your ears, it was perfectly audible.

She smiled to herself.

Then she wondered.

_Would anything change if he were laying beside me in the same bed?__ His arms wrapped around my waist as his face rested against my back?__ His legs snaked around mines, with cold toes searching for warmth? __Would all of this seem... different?_

Her smile wavered.

_Monochrome._

_Black areas._

_Gray spots._

_White hues._

_Everywhere he looked it was dark and fuzzy, full of whispers and echoes._

_It made him feel sick to his stomach._

_It tired him..._

_But then..._

_There was she._

_He could never see her face, only the white silk dress that wrapped around her body. Her face would remain unclear-- a blur of colors and words._

_She would stand there, in the center of the dirty universe he called his mind, and stare at him. She would not move-- just stand. Her lacy dress would dance with an invisible breeze, her hair-- changing color every time he met her._

_Now he bit his lip in frustration as tears collected around his eyes._

_Somewhere in the distance he could hear voices; angry voices. Screaming and yelling at each other. For reasons he never knew._

_It was so cold._

_Falling to his knees, ten-year-old Sasuke began to weep in silence. Fists clenched as tears dripped with a sickening tap on the hardwood floor._

_A cold hand gripped his cheek; the sudden smell of lilacs_(1)_ filling the large, empty space._

"_Don't_."

_With eyes as wide as saucers he quickly glanced up, only to find the beautiful face of a little girl evaporating in thin air._

"_W-wait_! _Don't go_!"

_He was alone again._

His hands clutched the bed sheets tightly, sweat dampening the pillow case.

His eyes shot open.

_She... talked...to me. She actually said something._

His vision weakened for a millisecond, before regaining composure. With a tired sigh he looked to his side, only to find a clear sky with no sun.

It was dawn.

Looking down from the wall sized window to the bed that lay right beneath it, he felt odd staring at the brunette's back. She seemed to be cuddled with her covers, if awake she'd be staring straight at the empty sky.

Which she was.

He closed his eyes again, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was weird. He hadn't dreamt about that girl for so long, and now she had chosen to return? It was odd.

His head unknowingly turned once more, eyes analyzing the huddled figure underneath the thick blankets.

It was so quiet.

He was one to treasure silence, but it felt-- lonely now.

_Hmm... I wonder how she sleeps... does she snore? Drool? Talk? Ha... most likely._

His eyes closed as his mind began to wonder.

_How would it feel to sleep on that same bed with her_? _My arms wrapped around her waist as she snuggled deeper into my chest?_

His heart skipped a beat.

_It'd be nice._

His smile was gone as soon as it had come.

**FLASHBACK :D**

_After merciless hours stuck in the same room with his friends, Sasuke learned a few things._

_One, Chouji plus no snacks equals danger. He learned this the hard way._

_Two, a tired Kiba is a moody Kiba. Again, the hard way._

_And three, Hinata is one bossy bipolar bitch._ **Naruto** _learned this the hard way._

_And now, as he stretched and bend down to fetch his bag, he couldn't help but yawn._

_Chouji, Shikamaru and Shino had been the first to leave, dragging a sleeping Naruto behind them. Hinata chose to stay and help the redhead pack the instruments, while Sasuke was too damn tired to care about anything._

_Just as he was about to leave, he heard Hinata's exhausted yet heavy voice behind him._

_"__Ano... Gaara, can I talk to you?"_

_It was none of his business, but as soon as he heard what she said afterward, it _became_ his business._

"..._It's about what I did yesterday, the whole... k-kiss thing_."

_Curiosity sparked inside him, in a way he never felt it before._

"_What is it_?"

_Turning silently around he peered at the couple through the slightly open door, eyes squinting as he tried to read the teen's expression._

"_I want to apologize for it... It was so selfish of me to use you like that, really-- I wasn't thinking straight_."

_Sasuke smirked._

I knew it... she wouldn't kiss _him_ on purpose.

_Gaara stared at her for what seemed like minutes, but were actually a few seconds. His eyes revealed no hint as to what went through his head_.

_"__Don't. I honestly just don't get it... Why... Why do you always go back to him?__ I mean, he hurts you so bad yet, you don't seem to care."_

Bastard. That's none of his business!

_Hinata swallowed hard_, what should I do now?

_"__Maybe so... But it's not like I even like him or anything. Okay, he's attractive, but so are you, and Kiba-- and many other guys!__ It doesn't mean anything!"_

Ouch. That hurt.

_Gaara sighed_, how do you change the mind of the stubborn?

_"__But there's a difference. He may be attractive like a whole lot of other guys, but he does something we don't. He hurts you. Emotionally. You may deny it, and I understand, but Hinata, Sasuke is not good for you. Not only does he not care about you, he also makes out with other girls behind your back. Not only that-- he gets all protective and shit when you do the same. Do you see where I'm going with this?"_

_Sasuke was pissed off_.

How dare he.

Not only did he just insult me, he lies about it. Sabaku no Gaara you're going to regret it.

"_I see... I know you just want to help me but... I'm sorta confused. What should I do_?"

_Neither expected this._

_Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, her face hiding inside his chest_.

"_There are other guys way better for you out there. Don't give up. I'll always be here whenever you need me._"

_With wide eyes she clutched on to his arm, tears rolling down her cheek_.

_Sasuke pushed himself off the wall, no words could describe how he felt._

_Gaara had just declared his feelings for Hinata. And she hadn't even said anything to stop him._

_Biting his lip the brunette fiercely turned on his heel,_ how am I supposed to cope with this?

**FLASHBACK END D:**

"Are you awake?"

The words were soft; but he heard them.

"Hai."

It was still so quiet.

"Will you help me?"

Closing his eyes he turned his face away from her direction, _it fucking hurt._

She bit her lip, she knew he was awake. She could feel it.

"With what?"

Playing innocent won't do him any good.

"I know you were there... You witnessed the whole thing."

He didn't reply.

Which only assured her of her theory.

"Prove him wrong."

It was his turn to bite his lip, and really hard too.

When had it begun to matter? When did it begin to hurt this much?

"You don't let me."

The silence that followed was life threatening.

"Since when has that mattered?"

She closed her eyes, his voice was so soothing.

"Sleep with me."

* * *

**A/N:** A cliffie. Yes, that _is_ a cliffie.

**(1)-** Lilacs. Has any of you ever smelled a lilac before? If you haven't, what a loss. It's one of the most exotic smells ever, my personal favorite.

xoxo.cGs


	11. Patience Revenge

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Chapter 10. We're going double!**  
Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

How irritating.

Waiting. Patience.

It was all just so annoying.

How long did he have to wait for a response? For her to realize he spoke the truth?

But he wouldn't let her go.

Not when she was the first girl to make him feel so-- so alive.

Turning on his side Gaara let out a controlled sigh.

_Patience._

_This is not new to me._

But it still bugged him.

Here he was in pins and needles waiting for a girl to return his feelings.

_It'll either make me... or break me._

Hinata was not the problem. It was Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke would never give her up.

Not so easily.

Droning out his roommate's loud snoring, the redhead closed his eyes for the umpteenth time.

_At least he understands that I won't give up either. But either way-- I know I'm right, damn it! I've seen what he does to her, how he hurts her... Is she blind to those things? No, of course not, she's quite conscious of his actions._

_But why?_

_Why, Hinata?_

_You can't possibly like this --the way he makes you doubt yourself-- no way in hell!_

Okay now he was just irritating himself.

_Calm down Gaara... There's no point in over working yourself-- just let things flow._

He scowled at himself.

Stupid Kiba and his senseful words.

**..:FLASHBACK:..**

_He felt triumphant-- an ant who had managed to carry a sugar cube all on its own._

_Walking into his dorm he felt like breaking into song._

I did it.

I finally told her --well...hinted her- of my feelings.

_Just as he dropped off his bass and neatly placed his sneakers in their corresponding spot, Gaara almost shrieked and jumped out of his skin to find non other than Kiba himself-- sniffing him like a dog._

"_You smell funny_."

Bastard. I don't stink.

"_Not ew funny-- funny as in different. You smell happy_."

_With a blank, highly creeped out stare Gaara just stood there._

"_Right... You need to see a doctor about that whole 'sniffing people's mood' business. It ain't normal_."

_Smirking the brunette crossed his arms, finding the whole ordeal to his pleasure._

"_Don't change the subject, Lumpy. You finally told her huh_?"

Lumpy? Since when did Kiba call me Lumpy?

"_Tell who about what_?"

_With a huge 'DUH' on his face, Kiba sat himself on Gaara's bed._

"_It hurts that you think I'm that stupid, man. Just because I sometimes act like a dog doesn't mean I'm as stupid. --No offense Akamaru. I know you're crushing, if not in love, with our little Hina-Hime_."

_Gaara was shocked, surprised and a little scared._

Kiba isn't as stupid as he looks.

_But of course his face didn't portray such thoughts, only one clear statement could be read within those teal eyes._

Kiba you're a fucking idiot.

"_You think so_? _What gave you that idea_? --AND GET OFF MY BED!"

_Dismissing the last comment with a flimsy wave of his hand, Kiba only made himself more comfortable._

"_It's pretty easy to tell actually, I first got curious during the whole kissing fiasco. Dude... you fucking stopped breathing_! _If I hadn't warned you about giving you mouth to mouth you'd probably be dead_!"

_Gaara unknowingly twitched_.

Kiba. Mouth to mouth. Those words should never be used in the same sentence.

"_Not only that, I finally realized you really liked her today. You were so spacey and dumb, and when I asked, you got all stupid on me_! _But when I told you that both Hinata and Sasuke were missing, you got alert and ready to kill. So obvious really_."

Curse Kiba and his common sense.

"_Fine. I do like her, what of it_?"

_This seemed to make the brunette smile._

"_So you told her, then_? _What'd she say_?"

_Gaara sighed._

It was awkward talking to this guy.

"_She cried. When I asked her why she kept on going back to that idiot she only cried_."

_Kiba became thoughtful, something that didn't happen just on any day_.

"_That's good. It means she sees logic in your words, and is probably just feeling blue for it. Give her time-- I've hung around her a lot, and one thing I learned is that she takes her sweet time when it comes to making decisions. Just give her some space and let things flow_."

**..:FLASBACK END:..**

Although it bothered him to admit it, Kiba was right. If he rushed her she might freak and mess up...

_She needs to think._

Sighing once again, Gaara gave up on trying to sleep, the clear sky signaling the day had begun.

_Today I'll let her be, if she says hi, I'll say hi. Nothing more._

_No pressure._

Let's just hope Chicken Butt over there doesn't fuck things up.

She bit her nails nervously, ruining a perfectly good manicure.

_What to do?! __What to do?!_

_I'm going to lose him..._

Haruno Sakura was sitting crossed legged on her bed, the room slightly dark as her mind went in overdrive with ideas and thoughts.

Each weaker than the last.

_There is no way in hell I'm gonna lose him, not to that evil little_ THING! _But what do I have that she doesn't_? _What can I do that she can't_?

Her eyes drifted towards her sleeping roommate. Ino was tucked under her covers comfortably as dreams took over her mind.

_I can control people._

With a mischievous smile on her face, Sakura dropped back on her bed lazily.

_I have the ability to make people do my bidding. I am a natural boss_.

This filled her with unnatural glee.

_Now... What can I do to make Sasuke-kun stay by my side_? _Permanently_.

Her eyes drifted towards her bare abdomen, where hours and hours of working out in a stuffy old gym had given her hard core abs.

_Sorry babies, but momma has to do what momma has to do._

She closed her eyes as she began to pat her stomach longily.

_I can get pregnant._

**A/N:** Ooohh... Sakura you little bitch! Ha... I love how her mind works! Sorry for the shortness of it, but I needed to get this road block-like chapter out of the way.

Hmm... Does any one know where Kiba might have gotten the name 'Lumpy' from? I'll give you a hint, it's from a show in Cartoon Network.

P.s**. Has anyone here read Absolute Boyfriend**? **If you have message me, what did you think about the ending**? **I hated it**. -**sniff**-

xoxo.cGs


	12. Get It Straight

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Here you go my faithful fans. I've updated. You shall die happy.  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

_It was a joke._

_It must have been._

_There is just no way._

_Unless she has a fever._

_Yeah, that must be it._

_She's mumbling things-- word vomit._

"Didn't you hear? Sleep with me."

She has officially lost it.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek rather hard.

_Don't fall for it, Sasuke. You should know better by now. It's probably a test-- yeah, that's it. She wants to test my willpower. I'm being_ _tempted!_

"Fine. Don't come. I'll just sleep with you."

_What is wrong with this chick?_

His eyes darted open when he heard the rustle of bedsheets as she stood, the bed creaking when she began to move.

"Where are you going with this?"

His voice was low; apathetic. There was obviously something wrong here.

He wasn't looking at her, no, he couldn't do that. Neither was she, her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"I thought I already told you. Sleep with me."

He couldn't take it anymore.

It was all just so aggravating!

He sat up abruptly, making her jump slightly.

"Stop this! What are you playing at, Hinata? One day you're all nice and sweet with me and the next you're all over Gaara! Do you think this is funny? Is that what this is? Amusing to you?"

His voice was so cold. Hurt if you listened closely.

She shut her eyes tightly; what is he talking about?

"Amusement? Do you really think I'm that selfish? And what the hell do you mean I'm all over Gaara? I've never, EVER showed hints of anything. If I recall right, you were the one who couldn't control his hormones. And that kiss? That kiss..."

Her voice drifted off.

"That kiss. What about that kiss? Did it mean anything what so ever? Wait... Which kiss?"

She didn't answer.

"Answer me damn it!"

It was an impulse.

A spur of the moment.

Grabbing her wrists rather roughly, he tackled her on his bed, she landing on her back with a painful bounce.

Cornered beneath his body.

He glared hard at her closed eyes.

"Why won't you answer? Is it really that hard? I want to know right now. What the hell is Gaara to you?"

Slowly, she looked up at him; those once beautiful lavender eyes were now shallow and pained.

Tearful and broken.

His grip on her wrists only tightened.

"I don't know... And honestly, I don't care. All I know is that he protects me. He doesn't hurt me. Unlike you. I can trust Gaara with what ever is left of me, while with you. I'm afraid."

She sounded so... _hurt._

"I'm afraid of guys like you Sasuke."

Never had his name sounded so disgusting.

His grip did not loosen, his eyes never left hers.

"Why? Why won't you tell me. Answer it honestly. Why are you like this? You are probably the only girl I've ever met that has intrigued me like this. There are those days that I think that I have you in the palm of my hand, then there are those where I find myself in the palm of your hand."

She chuckled. A dry lonely chuckle.

"This is too much. You are too much. In my seventeen years of life; I've met every type of guy on earth. Or at least, I thought I had. You're all new to me. New specimens for me to study."

She's insane.

He was slowly growing mad. Angry. Furious.

"So I am nothing to you? You were just playing around?"

She sat up up to where his restrain let her. Their noses were touching warmly; while their eyes --her eyes, were cold.

"Don't you get it?! I'm scared! Stop being so damn selfish already! Look at the people around you! Can't you tell? I'm afraid. Of... Everything."

He kissed her.

She bit his lip.

His blood dripped down her chin.

"You're afraid of me?"

She layed back down, closing her eyes with exhaustion.

"I'm afraid of falling for the playboy that can't get his priorities straight."

He finally let go of her now sore wrists, falling numbly on her chest with a quiet 'thud'.

"A little late for that, don't you think?"

_No._

_You still have obstacles of which to over come. I still have a past to erase._

"Hello? Oh hey sis... Why are you calling so early? No --scratch that-- Why are calling at all?"

Kiba held the cell phone with one hand as he tried to dry his dripping locks with the other.

"Yeah, it's a long weekend. We return to classes on Tuesday or Wednesday... not sure... Why?"

_This is so not right._

_Why is Kiba up so early?_

Scratching his head unconsciously, Gaara sat up on his bed.

_When did I fall asleep?_

It was nine forty five in the morning.

"I see. So you want me to go back? That's so nice of you! --Is the sarcasm that obvious?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, Kiba scanned the bedroom for any signs of a clean shirt.

"I guess it has been a while. A week. But still... How dare you! Of course I want to see Akamaru! The poor guy must be so sad and upset without me..."

Chocolate eyes fell on the yawning redhead, an idea popping in his head almost immediately.

"Never mind! I'll go-- on one condition."

Gaara stared dumbly as Kiba winked in return.

"I get to take some friends with me."

This is what he was so happy about?

With a roll of his apathetic teal eyes, Gaara stood from his now messy bed.

_I need a shower._

"Dude. That **cannot** be healthy."

The blonde only blinked back, puzzled, as he slurped his delicious ramen.

"It's breakfast."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Exactly. You're going to end up shitting noodles." (1)

Naruto looked mystified.

"That'd be so cool! Like recycling right?"

Chouji gagged.

Shino scowled.

Shikamaru sighed. Again.

"There goes my appetite."

The cafeteria buzzed with different activities as early birds picked up some breakfast, the majority still in their pajamas.

"Yo, guys! Guess what!"

With five long strides Kiba made it to the head of their table, looking overly excited and breathing roughly from his run.

"Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Smiley."

Dismissing the comment, Kiba sat, pushing Naruto aside rather harshly.

"What is it?"

Snatching a bite from Shikamaru's untouched pancakes, Kiba began to tell the 'wonderful' news.

"Well, you guys know how my folks are vets and stuff, right? Anyway, they had to go to this convention/meeting thingy, leaving Hana alone at the house/animal clinic. Knowing it was a long weekend she phoned me, asking me to stay for a few days and I accepted."

Naruto stared back at Kiba with a blank stare.

"Wow Kiba, you almost made me swallow my chopsticks for that? Thanks man."

Scowling, Kiba continued.

"The point is-- I didn't want to go alone. So you're all coming with me!"

By now he was standing up, arms raised up above his head celebrating his marvelous plan.

"And you decided this when?"

Gaara slowly made his way to the table, steps a little sluggish from the shitty night.

"This morning... Come on, you guys have to come!"

"Go where?"

Sasuke made his appearance, swollen lips covered with a small stich.

"What happened to your lip, teme? Got bitten while making out, did we?"

Sasuke ignored the comment.

Kiba retold his marvelous plan once more, receiving this look from Sasuke as a result.

"Why do you want us to go?"

"It's not as fun when it's just Hana and me. Actually, it's not fun at all. Come on guys! You've gone to my house before!"

"Your house?"

Hinata looked at him confused, but before Kiba had a chance to retell his idea all over again, Naruto beat him to it.

"We're all going to Kiba's house this weekend, you should come too, Hina-chan."

Hinata didn't meet any gazes, merely nodded.

"Sure. I've been meaning to get out of this place anyway."

"How did I agree to this?"

Stuffing as many clothes as she could into her duffel bag, Hinata smiled warmly at the lean boy.

"Because you're nice like that. And we all need fresh air."

A thin eyebrow rose as Sasuke questioned her sanity once more.

"Fresh air. Right."

He kept on packing nontheless.

Who knows, maybe I'll get something out of this?

His eyes drifted to the girl's back as she packed happily.

Yeah. Maybe.

**A/N:** Oh ho ho... I'VE UPDATED! Surprise. Surprise.

-

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: I've updated today, Friday, rather than on Sunday, which is my birthday. I've updated today because I've come to realize that I will be busy. Turning 14 is a pain in the ass.

-

(1) This actually came from my mother, but I twisted it a bit. It goes back when my cousin only ate white rice and scrambled eggs. That is, until my mother told her she was going to end up shitting chicks. It was hilarious.

xoxo.cGs


	13. So She Tags Along

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** I LIVE! Yes... I'm still alive!  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

"Sakura, will you be mine?"

Standing before her in nothing but a -slipping- silk robe, the raven smirked rather lustfully. Slowly and tactfully he crawled his way towards her suddenly bare legs, hands raising up, up to her waist.

She was naked.

And as of now, so was he.

Sakura was slowly melting as his hands left hot traces around her body, an 'innocent' blush conquering half her face.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... Are you sure?"

With sparkles floating around his head and a smile to top that of a Colgate's commercial, Sasuke leaned closer in, his chest pushing her breast with her whole body against the wall... that had suddenly become a bed.

His bed.

That musky, sensual smell clogged her nostrils, making her giddy with ecstasy.

"There is no one I rather make love to than you my hime. After that kiss we shared I realized how much I truly love you..."

Butterfly kisses began to trail downwards towards her chest, his hot tongue leaving a slobbery trail in its wake.

"Oh Sasuke-kun... MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Ino was no genius. But she knew when something just wasn't right.

And this sure as hell was not right. At all.

A seventeen-year-old girl should not be making out with a pillow while screaming 'make love to me', should she?

But this was Haruno Sakura we're talking about... Why spoil her fun?

As the blonde finished packing her last garment, she let herself one last memorable laugh before ending the scene, it was beginning to get rather traumatizing anyway.

Smirking happily she stood before the bed, raising her leg she managed to kick Sakura all the way across the wide mattress and onto the floor. Where she and her _lover_ fell with a thick and loud 'thud'.

Who cares if she'll most probably make a fuss? She had it coming to begin with.

With a painful groan Sakura stood, rubbing the back of her head, trying to relieve the stabbing pain.

"What the hell happened...?"

Sipping her hot chocolate rather joyfully, Ino stared at the girl with apathetic eyes.

"Nothing happened. You were only having sex with your pillow. No biggie."

Sakura scowled.

_So it was just a dream. Shit._

Ino watched the girl struggle towards the bathroom, kicking the poor, violated pillow into the next wall within her first step.

_Pff... What a drama queen._

"Anyway, sorry to say this princess but you'll be spending this weekend alone. I got a family to visit."

This caught her attention.

"Eh? What about rehearsal? We only have one week, you know! How do you expect Strawberry Lips to win, then!"

_What_? Ino stared blankly at the girl.

"Strawberry Lips? What happened to the Stripes?"

Sakura flicked her hair, smug and happy about it.

"I had a dream that Sasuke-kun kissed me again... He said I tasted of strawberries..."

Ino inwardly gagged. Strawberries. Right.

"Either way, I can't stay. And I don't think Karin can stay either..."

Sighing rather dramatically, Sakura skipped towards the curious blonde, holding her chin on the tips of her thin fingers.

"No matter. With or without you I'll win. Besides," now she had jumped on the bed and had made her way towards the bathroom once more.

"I have my ways of making this weekend... extra fun..."

"Is she fun?"

Sasuke stared blankly at girl.

Here they were, walking down the empty, echoing corridors and after god knows how long she asks something like that.

"Who's fun?"

Throwing the duffel bag over her shoulders, Hinata only looked forward, smiling shyly as she did so.

"Kiba's sister, is she fun?"

Realization flooded the teen's eyes and he glanced straight forward once more, absently smiling at the thought of having such a normal conversation with her. _Finally._

"Hana is... unique. You can say."

He sounded a little hesitant.

"Unique? How so?"

Sasuke's left eye began to suddenly twitch.

_**Huh. Weird.**_

Kiba's gonna kill me.

"Unique as in she doesn't act her age. She's going into her thirties and still acts like a kid. Especially when she's driving."

Now it was getting risky.

Glancing around the perimeter to see if they might be overheard, Sasuke began to close in on Hinata. Making the girl squirm awkwardly.

"Let me put it this way: It's better we all just take the bus."

Now, Hinata wasn't a nosy person, but hell, anyone would get curious at hearing that, right?

"Why? Is she that bad of a driver?"

He had her. Her eyes were bright with curiosity.

Sasuke shook his head and analyzed the perimeter once more. Just to be safe.

"No. She can and is a pretty good driver, she just chooses to suck at it. I'm not sure why, but all Inuzuka's are born with a little too much adrenaline in their blood. It's like if they don't see you scream with fear they won't be satisfied."

Now she was pretty interested. And confused.

"Really? I never considered Kiba to be a wild person..."

Sasuke scoffed rather rudely. Honestly, this girl is so dense sometimes...

"Then you don't know him that well. We guys go way back, all the way to Junior High. I don't know why, but he's behaving himself lately. Which means it won't be long until his inner child breaks loose.."

They walked together in silence, giving time for the words to sink into her head properly.

"It'd be fun to see that side of Kiba..."

Her eyes drifted to a wondering Sasuke.

_It'd be fun to see that side in everyone..._

_Where should I go this weekend_?_ Hmmm..._

Sakura walked cautiously down the empty corridor, her dangerously pointy heels bouncing off the walls with their clikity-clackity.

As she moved forward she heard the distinctive voice of Sasuke himself.

_SASUKE-KUN!__ :3 _

Cheery as ever she dashed towards the voice, only to stop as another person spoke.

A girl.

Hinata.

Staying hidden she leaned against the wall, anger and utter jealousy and hatred rising and boiling in her chest.

_No... I won't lose him to you. Sasuke is mine. And he always will be. No matter what I have to do to get him._

_He's mine._

A seed of malice began to grow within her.

"What kind of house is it? You know, stuffy? Smelly? Warm? Loud? I'm honestly curious."

The laughter in her voice burned.

"Hard to explain actually... I haven't been to Kiba's since we graduated from Junior High. What I do remember is that even though it's half an animal hospital, it smells nothing like it. It's really nice over there."

The calmness in his tone hurt her.

She didn't know why she had done it, but before she could stop herself, Sakura made herself known.

"This is going to be one fun weekend..."

"Oh you can bet your sweet ass it will be."

Both teens stopped abruptly, finding themselves staring at the girl before them.

Haruno. Sakura.

She stood there proudly, balled fists resting against her hips. She was smiling rather mischiviously.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, where are you heading to?"

_It figures,_ thought Hinata, _I'm being ignored._

Sasuke felt awkwardly out of place.

It wasn't in him to be rude.

_**Ha ha. Oh. You're serious.**_

"Yeah, I'm actually going to stay over at a friend's house..."

This was enough to make her jump out of pure excitement.

Which she did.

But then something caught her eye.

The duffel bag that was clasped between the other brunette's fingers.

_Oh. Hell. No._

"Ne, are you going alone? Is she going with you?"

Sasuke turned to look at the brunette standing beside him, who was being distracted by reading a random plaque on the wall.

"Actually yes, she is. It's a group thing."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Wow... Never thought she was one of those type of girls. It's not lady-like to stay over at a house alone with so many boys..."

Her mischievous smile returned.

"I'm going with you."

_**BLASPHEMY!**_

Hinata, who had by now grown tired of reading about the school's history, had tuned in on the conversation, only to hear only that.

And she was hit with inspiration.

Sasuke wasn't.

"Ano... I don't think you should. It's sort of a close friendship kind of thing."

**And he's afraid you'll touch him in his sleep.**

She pouted.

She actually pouted.

Hinata, refusing to roll her eyes, took the opportunity at hand.

"Oh, it's alright, you can come if you want to. Kiba wouldn't mind would he? Besides, I don't want to be the only girl there."

Sasuke watched as Hinata walked over and wrapped her arm around Sakura's neck and squeezed.

The pinkette was rather suspicious.

"I think it's about time we redeem ourselves, ne? Sakura-**chan**, to you I must be this intorable bitch, aren't I?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"And I am, that I won't deny, but I am more than that. Sakura-**chan**, I want us to be friends."

Sasuke's face twisted with pure confusion.

_**Girls are weird. Period.**_

Sakura caught on to the situation, and smiling sweetly she snaked her arm around the other girl's neck, hugging her back with equal strength.

"I'm glad you see it my way, Hinata-**chan**. Now, I'll go get my stuff from my room and you guys wait, 'k?"

Sasuke watched the pink blob become a pink dot as she dashed towards the staircase and the small brunette waved her off.

Something was not right.

"OK. What the hell just happened?"

Smiling surely she spun around on her heel then grabbed his arm, and together they exited the building to the spot where Kiba had to told them to meet him.

"Nothing happened. I'm just trying to redeem myself."

Sasuke knew better than to believe that.

_**Hold your friends close, hold your enemies by the throat.**_

**A/N:** Ok... I don't have an excuse. Nope. You can yell... go on, I don't mind. But at least I updated right? -.- Actually, if it wasn't for this person, I wouldn't have done this today. So, emzly, thanks hon. You know... FOR PUSHING ME THE WAY YOU DID :D

Things I want to point out simply because I can. Ha.

- Recently, I had the idea of starting a GaaHina fic, but I'm not too sure. It's for those of you who have asked me... You know who you are. If you want me to try, PM me, 'k?

- I hate math. A lot.

- I have MCAS next week, so I **WILL** be busy. Good for you if you actually know what it stands for.

- I'm lazy. AND YOU LOVE ME FOR IT!

- I've set myself this goal: Hug this kid who has the **SMEXIEST** Mohawk _EVER_ before I leave school when I graduate. No, I don't know him and **NO** I don't have a crush on him. I just love his hair. A lot.

- WHO HERE HAS READ CHAPTER 393! ITACHI-KUN! ...Is he really D--! Sorry. No spoilers from my part. Tee hee. (Although I probably ruined it for so many.)

- Oh and that voice that uses both _italics_ and **BOLD** is Sasuke's inner voice. It rocks.

- I love you.

And... That's it. BYE BYE!

xoxo.cGs


	14. My Fault

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Chapter 14, kids.  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

"Only You Can Decide Your Destiny…"

She laughed lightly at the paper placed within her thin fingers.

Brushing back a strand of hair she looked up at her friend, her pink bag falling loose on her shoulder.

They were located in their homeroom, all the other students had left already, and as the president of the Academy's newspaper, the girl was forced to stay behind to further process her work.

"How did you come upon this?"

The girl before her smiled awkwardly, though they were 'friends' the young Hyuuga knew how to make her authority be respected. She sat straight on her chair, leaned forward on the desk with an elbow resting on its top as her hand held her chin delicately.

"Uh… it's just something I thought everyone would appreciate and connect to. This is the school's paper after all… so, yeah."

Hanabi lowered the paper, her eyes burning like hot lava into her victim's. She watched as the girl fidgeted, hands clasped tightly before her, palms sweating uncontrollably.

Then, with a flick of her wrist, it was tossed in the shredder.

"This is bullshit."

With wide, teary eyes she watched as her work was destroyed into nothing. Merely pieces of what now was trash.

"W-why?"

Her voice was already cracking. It took all her might to even face the brunette, and being talked to in such a way made her want to run and cry into a dark corner.

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood, fixing the pile of papers on her desk, her black tote bag was placed firmly on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you made me stay five minutes behind for such worthless bull."

Sighing she made her way towards the door of the empty classroom, the plaid skirt fluttering with every sway of her hips.

"Why? Because there's no such thing as 'you can decide your own destiny' for you people. I'm sorrounded by spoiled rich kids that can't fend for themselves. And I don't want to publish an article full of lies and false hopes. Shirai, you're fired."

And with that she had left, small feet making hardly any noise at all.

Shirai, now alone in the room, fell to her knees and sobbed.

"I hate you Hyuuga Hanabi."

"I'm home." She called into the empty house; she wasn't really expecting anyone to answer.

Dropping off her bag at the foot of the door she slipped off her shoes and made her way towards the kitchen.

Still no appetite.

With a sigh she walked up the carpeted steps towards her bedroom, where with one hand she opened the door and the other tried to unbutton her uniform shirt.

_I hate my life._

Placing her uniform neatly on a clothes hanger her eyes caught sight of the small amethyst ring on her finger.

_But I'm the heir. _

She let herself fall on the too large bed, pillows falling to the floor with a soft 'thud'.

It was so quiet, she could hear her heartbeat and her slow breathing.

Lonely. So lonely.

Memories, as hazy as clouds on a far away sky swirled in her mind in the form of temptation.

In the form of a sister.

Those emotions and feelings she had thought she had gotten rid off had come back in a way that made her feel lost at sea.

Tears ran down her cheeks, the feeling being alien to her.

_I hate you. I hate you._

Taking charge of a stuffed rabbit and hugging it tightly she weeped silently.

"I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for letting me down. I hate you for not being the sister I needed. I hate you for fucking up my life."

They were whispers, whispers with such power and anger she wished they would strike that person where ever they hid.

_I miss you_.

* * *

It had been hours. Hours of being stuffed into a smelly van with small seats. Hours of trying not to crap their pants every time Hana made some random turn or skidded to the side trying to save a random cow from becoming roadkill.

It had been fun, talking and laughing through the ride like if nothing else mattered.

But she knew better.

It was evening, the sun was becoming nothing but a speck behind the mountains, drowning the sky in a pool of orange and violets.

Hinata clutched her arms as she stared off the window, forehead pressed lightly against the cold window glass.

She felt suddenly sick. It was a feeling of hopelessness. Of just wanting to die.

She bit her lip.

It had come randomly, during a conversation of siblings and family.

They had asked her if she had any, she didn't know how to answer.

_What has happened to me_? _Of the life I used to know_?

The sky had gotten completely dark, the pattern of lamps on the side of the street casting shadows among their faces.

Kiba, who was sitting besides the girl pouring over his manga, caught her empty eyes and awfully pale skin.

"Are you alright? We're almost home."

She nodded slowly, not hearing anything but a hum within her ears.

"I'm fine."

It was two hours later, while they were getting off the van that her balance had failed her.

"Watch where you're going," Seethed Sakura, who had to sit next to a gawking Naruto for three hours straight and was not in the mood to be patient and joyful.

"S-sorry," she had whispered, not sure what had taken over her.

Swinging her duffel bag over her shoulder she moved on, not noticing the pair of eyes that were watching her back warily.

"Because there are so many of us and only a few rooms, there'll be at least five people in one bedroom."

They all entered the threshold, admiring the home warmth it brought and feelings it radiated.

"Uh... Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata will be in the room down the hall."

He caught Hinata's eyes.

"You don't mind do you?"

She shrugged and headed up the stairs, accompanied by her new roomies.

She didn't really care.

Once the door was opened they were faced with the horrors of having lots of friends.

Two beds.

Hinata dropped her duffel bag and let herself fall on the with an oof, the mattress felt awfully tempting as sleep began to numb her completely.

**

* * *

**Sakura was not too happy, realizing she had to sleep in the same bed as Hinata made her gag a few times, but after getting a grip on the situation she dropped off her bag and went downstairs to join the others.

Sasuke had been watching Hinata since she had gotten off the van, the way she had to stop walking and breathe deeply had worried him. Now, as he entered their shared bedroom he found her in a deep sleep on one of the beds.

He eyed the room and realized they were indeed alone. Then slowly he approached her, slipped off her sneakers and tucked her in.

It took him a few minutes to sense the eyes that were now boring into his skull.

Gaara was slightly pissed to find Sasuke standing over Hinata's sleeping body. His eyes were watching her slowly, her breathing matching his.

Without a word he dropped his luggage and waited for the raven to leave, before he made his own departure.

Dinner was almost ready, they were all sitting around a large table drinking green tea.

The guys inwardly agreed it couldn't compare to that of Hinata's.

Hana was thrilled, she couldn't help but grin every time she saw the guys.

They were all like little brothers to her, and after not seeing them since Junior High, she was ready to just scream.

"Wow... You guys sure have grown!"

They chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah... We tend to do that."

Sakura, who had been sitting quietly in a corner found herself bored helplessly.

She didn't know anyone.

Hana, now spotting the great pink thing from the corner of her eye assumed the obvious.

"So, you're Hinata?"

Sakura spluttered her tea and almost choked, that was such a great insult.

Kiba, knowing full well what that had to mean for the girl, was the first to speak.

"Actually, nee-chan, she's Hinata's friend, Sakura. Hinata's already asleep."

Hana blushed out of pure embarrassment. "Whoops."

"That was delicious..."

After dinner all were sitting around the dinner table, full to the throat with food.

"I think I might burst... Chouji, pull my finger."

"Ew-- NO!"

Naruto fell to the floor in his attempt to catch up to the fleeing boy, but instead of getting up he stayed there, to lazy to actually stand.

Gaara watched all the commotion from a corner, much more worried about the girl sleeping still.

She hadn't gotten up yet.

Silently he rose, walking unnoticed to his shared bedroom.

* * *

The bedroom was dark, and cold. Horribly cold.

"Hinata?"

No answer.

Flicking on the light he walked over to the bundle of sheets with careful steps, picturing her to kick him or something out of pure instinct...

But what he found when he shoved those sheets aside made him gasp and step back, slightly scared.

There was she, pale and shaking, sweat running cold down her forehead.

Her lips were white, hands clutching the blankets with unwilling strength.

With a trembling hand he touched her, only to find himself speechless and take his hand back.

She was so hot. Her forehead was ablaze. Her whole body must've been on fire!

"What are you doing?"

The voice made him twitch.

Sasuke.

He heard as the footsteps closed in on him, and then the audible gasp when he saw the body laying before them.

"What the hell?! Why are you standing here like an idiot!"

Without a word Gaara unexpectedly turned, his clenched fist meeting Sasuke's jaw.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why do you think she's like that, anyway?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING HER WORRY AND CRY! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE'S DYING TO BEGIN WITH!"

Sasuke was furious, massaging his jaw he ignored those protests and leaned forward, attempting to pick up the limp body.

"Don't you dare touch her."

With a shove Gaara had managed to pick her up instead, leaving Sasuke seething beside him.

"Who do you think you are telling me what and what not to do?!"

Gaara turned and gave him the coldest glare he could manage.

"I'm the person that's trying to protect her from you."

And he dashed down the hall, the gasp that followed echoed through the house.

But Sasuke didn't hear anything.

_My fault._

**A/N**: Gah. This sucked the brain juice out of me. But luckily, now I kinda know where I'm going, so updates may be coming in a little faster. :)

So many people have told me, I LOVE YOUR FIC! ...Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered... It's just... What do you guys love about it? I really don't see what's to love. It's like any other fic except... Well... It's mine. :D

I love the new changes FF has done, the writing is better and now you can copy and paste, I already could do that since I have copy and paste buttons on my keyboard. But really though, it's so great now. Makes me wanna keep writing. :P

I want to apologize if this seems short and not as funny, but you must try to understand, I am trying.

I guess life has finally caught up with me.

xoxo.cGs


	15. So Meaningful to Me

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Bottom.  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

It had come as a great shock when Gaara came running down the hall with a bundle of something in his arms.

They all thought she was dead.

Now, as they sat in the waiting room, minds clouded with worry and eyes shut in dismay, no one uttered a single word.

Hana walked in quietly after talking to the doctor, all eyes were on her before she could even decide how to phrase those words.

"What happened? Is she gonna be alright?"

Hana bit her lip out of the pure anxiety building up inside of her.

She didn't know anything about the girl except that she was quiet and patient, during the trip home she hardly said anything, and when she did they were low whispers. When facing idiots like Kiba and Naruto one would lose their temper and attack, but she didn't. Merely smile.

Maybe she was like that _because_ she was sick.

Hana eyed the group of teenage boys before her, they were all forced to sit in the waiting room.

Sakura was in the bathroom, something about needing time alone.

Biting her lip she tried to phrase the girl's predicament into softer words.

"Hinata is... tired. She had an anxiety attack due to lots of stress, and what it seems... nightmares. Has any of you noticed anything different in her?"

They all turned to Sasuke, who was leaning in the far wall with a vacant expression.

"She... Has been crying a lot."

He felt bitter. Like if pure acid was being poured down his throat with each word.

"But I thought it was normal, I thought girls always cried like that. And every time I even got a little curious she would return to her usual self. Smiling and happy."

He didn't meet any eyes, just kept staring out that dark window into the mysterious woods surrounding everything.

They all fell speechless and stared back at Hana, who nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Apparently the stress was too great for her... And those nightmares... They don't let her sleep."

_Nightmares_?_ Since when did she have those_?

Gaara felt his palms moisten, staring up at the older Onizuka with determined eyes he asked what he'd been meaning to ask for a while.

"When can I go see her?"

Not even those threatening words brought the raven from his reverie.

_Did something happen to you Hinata? Something that none of us know about...?_

He felt as his chest tightened, muscles cramp.

_I don't know anything about you._

It was so dark.

And cold.

She felt her fingers become numb and her cheeks sting.

Why was it so cold?

She began to move forward, bare feet stepping on what felt like frozen needles.

"H-hello?"

She called into the nothingness that was her own mind, no one replied.

So lonely.

"Anyone?"

She had begun to sob.

"S-Sasuke? G-Gaara?"

No one.

"_Hinata..."_

She stopped dead.

That voice.

"_I've missed you..."_

Before she could register her new surroundings she felt great pressure against her chest, that musky scent clogging her lungs making want to gag--

"AAAAHHHH!!"

She was sitting in a white room.

A hospital room.

The oxygen mask did nothing as she felt her breath being stolen from her.

She wasn't alone.

There he was, the monster from her past that would hunt her smiles and chase away those happy moments.

The man that stole every sense of self-confidence in her.

The man that stole her from her family, and only left this _thing_ behind.

He smiled down at her, not a sweet smile. It was possessive.

"I've missed you my hime."

She couldn't hear anything else, there was this humming... She couldn't hear herself scream.

"What's going on?"

It had happened so fast, one minute it was quiet and the next there were doctors and nurses rushing off somewhere.

Hana stopped a doctor by grabbing his arm, the man stared at her for a few seconds.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

He fixed his glasses and snatched his arm back, feeling the little blow on his ego.

"A patient is having an attack. We can't seem to hold her down."

Her?

"Who is she?"

The man had to bite his tongue, if not he would've jumped back at the glare he was receiving from the redhead.

"Hyuuga Hinata I believe."

And with that he was off.

Gaara clenched his fists and turned around surprisingly, facing an apathetic Sasuke.

"Aren't you even worried?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"Don't ignore me you arrogant bastard!"

Before he could do anything, Kiba stepped forward, holding the redhead by one arm.

"Calm down, man. Acting out like this won't help anyone. Especially Hinata."

Gaara glared sourly at Sasuke before prying his arm away and stalking off.

Hana sighed and turned towards Shikamaru.

"We need to contact her family, Shika, you're Tsunade's Junior Assistant, right?"

He nodded and stood, already knowing where it was going.

"I'll give her a call and ask for the number."

Neji sat before his granite counter, a hot mug of cocoa grasped tightly in his hand.

_This feeling..._

It felt strange, like somebody was squeezing his heart so tightly...

Like if something horrible was going to happen.

"Are you okay? Heartburn?"

He gazed at the soft eyes of the brunette before him, they had been spending a lot of time together as of late.

He chuckled despite himself.

"It's nothing... I just feel..."

"Lonely? You miss her a lot, huh?"

She understood how he felt without doubting him for one second.

"Yeah... After living with Hinata for so long, it doesn't feel the same."

She smiled and stretched her arm, holding his hand lovingly.

"This is for her own good Neji. She needs it."

He slipped his hand away and reached out for the phone, it was ringing itself crazy.

"Hold on... Hello?"

TenTen watched curiously as he froze, then screamed when the mug in his hand just fell crashing to the floor.

"NEJI! What's the matter?!"

She was at his side in a heartbeat, watching as his shaking hand dropped the phone.

Without another word he turned on his heel, entered the large living room and snatched his jacket.

"Neji-- Where are you going?!"

She grabbed her own jacket and followed him outside.

She stopped him, turned him around forcefully only to gasp at what she saw.

He was crying.

"W-what's going on?"

He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

"H-Hinata... S-she's in the hospital... I need to go see her..."

It took her time to realize what he was muttering about, but when she did, she took no time in explanations.

"Do you know where she is?"

He entered the SUV silently, watching as TenTen took no time to follow.

"What happened? Why is she in the hospital?"

Neji started the engine, his hands still shaking.

"Remember when she was still little and would wake up in the middle of the night because of these nightmares?"

TenTen nodded with a smile.

"You always called me and asked what you should do... What about it?"

Neji couldn't stop shaking.

"They're back, Ten. Panic attacks... The works."

She grabbed his now cold hand, trying to make those shivers go away.

"It's gonna be alright Neji... Hinata's a strong girl. She'll make it. She wouldn't want to see you cry when she sees you, will she?"

He shook his head like a child, cold and desperate.

"Exactly, now... Let's go."

He began to drive, worry and dread drowning his senses.

"We should call him."

Neji sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Maybe. Do you think he'd care?"

_Not_ _again._

"He's her father."

"That's not what I'm asking."

She bit her lip and took out her cell phone.

"Maybe he won't care. But he still has the right to now."

Neji scowled at the street before him.

"Do what you want."

"WE CAN'T FIND HER!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?!"

"SHE JUST RAN OFF SOMEWHERE!"

It was not going well, after an unplanned nervous breakdown, Hinata had fled her room.

She was in tears.

While everyone was searching high and low, Sasuke took his time.

Something told him exactly where to look.

After climbing the stairs and opening the heavy door he was surrounded by darkness.

"So this is where you were hiding."

He could hear her sobs from far way, even though others couldn't.

Because she was just that meaningful to him.

**A/N:** HAHAHAHA!! I STOPPED IT THERE CUZ I'M JUST _SO_ MEAN!! But at least I updated... And in such a short time, no less!

I'm expecting lots of reviews damn it! AND THEY BETTER PLEASE ME!

lol. Excuse me, I'm a little happy... This chapter took a lot of work.

I wanna thank: **emzly** and **ofnonimportance** for keeping me company (through msn) while I typed this. I feel great.

If inspiration keeps on hitting me like this... The end might come sooner than expected.

Seriously though, I already think I have an ending and everything.

Not sure if I wanna though... Hmm... I'm writing too much...

THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!! X.X


	16. I Love You

**Story: **Rules of the Game**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Ugh. I've had the urge to just type for a few days now, so yeah... You might find yourself reading some of my random one shots some time soon. :)  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

_"She isn't at the skate park, or any of those places she usually hangs out at."_

_From the recliner in the far corner, Hiashi nodded stiffly, the scowl etched on his brow not softening for a second._

_Neji slipped off his now drenched coat, it was pouring outside. The rain would beat on his head like steady heart beats._

_"I'm not sure what else to do, where else to look. She's always at a friend's house..."_

_A stern hand was raised, the 16 year-old sighed. His uncle was definitely pissed._

_"She'll have to come home sooner or later. She'll be punished sooner or later."_

_Neji's face twisted into what one may define as a mix of fear and worry. Hinata was not like that. Much._

_As he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, thoughts of his favorite cousin began to swirl in his mind._

_She had changed, that was obvious enough. From the age of nine and above she was mute, would refuse to speak and would not approach anyone but him. Suddenly, when she had turned twelve, she had gotten new friends. Well, she had gotten_ friends.

_Two boys, each a year older than she was._

_But Neji didn't know their names._

_When he had reached the top of the step with a sigh, he heard the opening and closing of the front door. His heart felt suddenly heavy._ Shit.

_"Took your sweet time, didn't you, Hinata?"_

_The girl, hair now short and appearance to be confused with a boy's, turned to look at her father with a face that defied him. She wasn't glaring, those eyes were challenging._

_"Didn't feel like coming home."_

_Neji strained to hear more, and he did._

_The squeaky recliner was released of its weight as Hiashi stood and slowly walked towards his daughter, who was still standing there, water dripping from all over her body, hair, and clothes._

_She didn't even flinch when he smacked her, merely spit out the useless blood. "Is that all?"_

_Neji glared at her from the stairs,_ **STOP TRYING TO MAKE HIM ANGRY!**

_"Skipping school... Breaking rules... What the hell happened to you?"_

_Hinata scowled at floor. "Life happened."_

_The man stared at her in disgust, "How do you expect me to call you my daughter if you refuse to act like a civilized girl? If you refuse to act like a Hyuuga?"_

_Her fists began to clench, it was all automatic. Just hearing his voice ticked her off._

_"What an ironic thing to say, Father. Last time I checked, I am only your daughter when it is convenient. Only when it does you a favor."_

_She couldn't control the nastiness seeping through her voice, she was truly a Hyuuga then. There was no doubt._

_The man scowled and seethed, his hand already rising. "That may be so. But if you're living under my roof, than damn it you follow my rules."_

_"RULES?! WHAT RULES?! YOU'RE HARDLY HOME! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF A FATHER! YET YOU EXPECT ME TO RESPECT YOU?! WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?!"_

_He grabbed her hair tightly, shoving her against the wall. A migraine already forming deep inside his skull._

_He was gonna lose control again._

_"Do you want to die, Hinata?"_

_She stared up at him in defiance. Daring him to do anything._

_"Do you want me to die, Hiashi?"_

_And he lost it._

_He couldn't control the urge boiling inside him, the need to see blood._

_She felt her skull shatter as he banged her head again and again, each time with more force._

_"Let's see how long you'll hold out this time."_

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_

_Neji, a little slow in reacting, was standing at the bottom steps, watching as his uncle merely ignored him and just beat up his own daughter._

_"UNCLE! STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HER!!_

_That smile that creeped upon his lips was terrifying._

He sat there looking stricken. Dreams like that didn't happen often.

A disgrace. That's what he was.

The president of the Hyuuga Corp. was a coward and a disgrace.

He hadn't noticed he had stopped writing until his fountain pen echoed when it hit the tiled floor. He felt numb, something inside his chest hurt.

_I have a heart after all._

Just when he was going to sink in self-depression, his personal cell phone(1) began to ring. _Hanabi?_

He picked up the phone carefully, trying to strain his voice to sound cold and commanding. "What is it? You know better than to call me du--"

_"Um... Hyuuga-sama... sir?"_

His eyes widened. "Who are you and how did you--?"

_"Let's discuss that later. Right now you need to get to the hospital. Hinata is-- Neji quit it!"_

**_"SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! AFTER ALL THE SHIT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!!"_**

The man gave his ear some distance from the device, he was left dumbfounded.

_"I deeply apologize for that outburst sir, but it's true. We've been informed that Hinata has been hospitalized due to some incidents. You don't have to come if you don't want to--"_

_**"--OF COURSE HE DOESN'T--"**_

_"--but I thought it'd be important for you to know."_

He heard the click as the girl hung up, probably trying to calm his fuming nephew.

Hiashi dropped the phone as his head fell to his hands, not sure what to do anymore.

Sakura, who had been in the bathroom fixing her make up, finally came out only to find ruckus and people running. She couldn't care less.

She began to skip her way out, towards the roof. Which she expected to be completely empty.

But was not.

She had ran, far, far away from that room. From those people.

From that_ thing_.

Somehow, she had ended up in the roof.

That silent roof, surrounded by darkness and sounds of night creatures.

She felt so at peace.

But her heart wouldn't stop thumping in her chest, for a minute she thought it would break through her ribcage and run away.

Leave her alone.

She hid in the far corner, trying to calm down. She had to calm down.

"Hinata?"

Sakura could hear a voice, a male voice. A male voice she had convinced herself she loved.

_Sasuke-kun...?_

She crept past the door and stood in the darkness, only making out two figures right before her. One was trying to hide within herself.

_What happened while I was gone?_

Sasuke closed his eyes, if he concentrated hard enough, he could hear her panting breath and her thumping heart.

"Hinata I'm here."

He moved forward knowingly, she was there. He felt it.

If she had been right on her senses she would've known who it was, but in that stage, she only saw _him._

Hinata threw her arms above her head in a way to protect herself, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"P-please... L-leave me alone!"

Her voice was so low, and frightened.

She hid in a dark corner, away from his menacing grasp.

"J-just leave me alone!"

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

What had happened to her?

Where had this change come from?

He needed to know.

He fell on his knees before her, his hands clasping her wrist tightly, pulling them away from her face.

"TELL ME!! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"

Her half dead eyes looked up at him, the tears making the image blurry.

"L-let me go..."

He only held her wrist tighter.

"S-Sasuke, please... let me go..."

_Ah. So she_ does _know it's me._

"I won't let you go until you tell me why you're like this. Please.."

She couldn't contain the anger.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS?! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM TWISTED AND SICK?!"

Sasuke merely nodded. "Please."

"I-- I've been through a lot. Too much. When I was nine..."

She looked up at him, the tears running thicker and heavier. "I was raped."

He felt so heavy. His lungs wouldn't function... He couldn't breathe...

"He's always following me. Never leaves me alone."

It was such a strong impulse. He hugged her.

"Because he looks exactly like you."

Sakura froze.

_What the...?_

_So this is why she's the way she is. Ha. No matter. Pity won't take her very far_.

"What?"

Hinata clutched his now soaked t-shirt, not daring to look at those eyes.

"I'm afraid of you... Because you look so much like him. And I..."

He didn't know when his own tears had begun to drip.

"...I love you."

**A/N:** You may kill me for leaving you hanging on such a cliff. MUAHAHAHA!!

Anyway... I should go shower now... My mom's getting feisty... :D

(1)- Hiashi is quite the rich and popular business man, so of course he has two cell phones. One for businessy things and the other is personal, where only his family can contact him. :P

Hmm... Dang. Hinata is getting beaten up a lot, isn't she? lol. I DON'T MEAN TO!! I LOVE HER!! -**runs away from Hina fans**-

R&R and you get mud pudding. :D

xoxo.cGs


	17. Break Apart

**Story: **Life's Dirty Games**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** Yes. Rules of the Game is no more. Well-- the tittle isn't anyway.  
**Disclaimer: **If it doesn't sound like it belongs to me, you are in liberty to assume it doesn't.

* * *

Speechless.

That's a way to describe the sudden drought conquering his throat and the flood which occurred as his insides turned to goo.

He was speechless.

Unable to respond through words, he settled for a physical interaction.

He hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry..." he started, his voice so deep and still... just like the night.

"But to me... You're only a very close friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

And he waited for it.

For the shriek of disbelief and the quiet sobs... But nothing. He heard nothing.

He hugged her even tighter, hoping to feel her tears soak his shirt again. But still nothing.

But a chuckle.

The type of chuckle one might express when finding that a long time enemy; that the thing you fought against with all your strength... was unbeatable.

And all you could do was chuckle at the lousy irony.

"Weird isn't it? I actually saw this coming..."

He loosened his hold on her slightly, her response taking him off guard completely.

She didn't sound sad or upset. She was using that sweet voice of hers. That voice she had back when things were okay and life was but a dream within a dream.

_But things are not okay. And this dream is no dream... it's a nightmare._

Sasuke sighed deeply and pulled her up as he stood, Hinata was still buried deep within his chest.

"We should go inside. You need to rest." And that was all he could say with out screaming at her indifference.

Hinata nodded as she stood straight, and he finally caught a glimpse of her face.

She wasn't crying. She didn't seem hurt at all.

Sakura was slumped against the wall, simply baffled by what had unfolded before her very eyes.

She sighed and just smirked.

_He is **so** mine._

"HINATA?! ARE YOU UP HERE?!"

The metal door swung open, revealing a black figure standing there. Breathing heavily.

Both teens turned to gaze at the door, only to gape as Gaara made his way towards them. He was drenched in sweat.

The light from the inside of the hospital flooded the roof like a spotlight, catching them in the act of departure.

Gaara walked up to the shocked girl, his beautiful eyes scanning over her trying to find any hint of harm.

"Why?" he asked, all the running finally catching up to his lungs. "Why'd you run away like that? Don't you know how worried I was? And still am, actually."

Her lips turned into a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

With a wave he dismissed it, finally turning around only to meet black eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sasuke eyed the boy up and down, staring as his legs shook beneath him. _He really cares for her._

Shoving his hands deep inside his pockets he merely shook his head, "absolutely nothing." Hinata nodded.

The red head eyed the raven one last time before draping an arm around the girl and guiding her towards the door, finally picking up his composure.

"Let's go get you into a bed. You need to rest."

The girl stopped abruptly, "can I get a different room?"

Gaara stared deep into her eyes, trying to find the answer he needed, but in the end he only nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Sure."

Once at the door he turned, the smile long gone. "Aren't you coming?"

Sasuke watched him quietly, finding the scene a little waste of anyone's time. "No," he finally replied, "I have things I need to deal with."

And without another word, Gaara had left, leading a silent Hinata before him.

Sasuke sighed heavily, swearing under his breath as he did so. "You can come out Sakura. I won't bite."

There was a loud intake of breath -a gasp- then with slow footsteps the pink haired girl stepped forward.

"You heard everything?"

He wasn't looking at her, more like _through_ her.

She nodded either way.

"Including the confession?"

Sakura eyed him, suddenly growing curious. "Were you telling the truth?"

She wanted to make sure she had heard correctly.

Sasuke could almost taste the excitement in her voice. "I don't lie. Much."

And with quick, long strides, he was before her, her chin resting softly on the tips of his fingers.

"You're a complete stranger to me, whose name is the only thing I know. But what I also know, is that unlike her, you're much easier to figure out."

He kissed her.

For her, it was like a dream. A sweet, sweet dream. Where your knight in shining armor would arrive and hold you in his arms, kiss you... Then it would all fade to black.

But no. The kiss was anything from a fairy tale.

It was rough. Passionate. Sexual.

And she enjoyed every second of it.

For Sasuke though, it was something a little different.

It felt cold. Empty. Emotionless.

That didn't matter, because all he wanted was to get that unkown feeling out of his chest. He didn't precisely care with whom.

But what Sakura didn't know was that being a person easy to figure out did not precisely make you the correct choice.

Sasuke did.

**A/N:** Chill... There's more!

Hinata eased herself into the white bed, trying not to meet the eyes. There were a lot of eyes.

"So... What's your excuse?"

After tugging the covers up to her chin she shyly met the brown orbs. Hana would've bitten if she could.

"I don't r-really have one."

"So you just felt up for a jog, then?"

Naruto chuckled in the background, only to be nudged in the ribs by Kiba and pick up his fallen Serious Expression.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just... didn't like the room... and... I needed some... ano... fresh air."

"And telling us was out of the question?"

Hinata sighed and lowered the covers. "I'm deeply sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'll be more responsible next time."

Hana scowled, then suddenly smiled. The girl was too damn adorable. "Fine. Let's just hope there isn't a next time. Go to slee--"

"I'M HERE!!"

The room fell into an echoing silence. The type of silence crickets would usually sneak up in.

"NEJI!"

He stood before the door, breathing heavily.

Hinata felt the tears roll down her cheeks again as her lungs forgot how to breathe. She tossed the covers aside and almost slipped when she tried to run, but once her arms attached themselves around his wasit she didn't let go.

He smelled of coffee and rain. And sweat now that she sniffed carefully.

Everyone watched the embrace with wide eyes, even Gaara, who was sitting next to her bed, stood, ready to beat the crap out of the guy.

"Damn it Neji you have to stop barging into rooms like this... You've been screaming "I'M HERE!" every time, and it's always the wrong--"

TenTen smiled awkwardly. "Hello... Hehe..."

Neji was out of breath, but having Hinata hug him like that made it all okay again.

She had begun to cry.

"This is very nice and all... But who the heck are you?"

Thanks Naruto, for asking the silent question.

TenTen, noting Neji's closed eyes and relieved expression, took it within herself to reply.

"Uh... I'm TenTen, Hinata's um... childhood friend... That saggy lump of emotions over there is Neji; her cousin and legal guardian. Hi."

Hinata wiped the tears and backed away, giving TenTen a knowing smile. She turned towards the still surprised group and smiled awkwardly.

"Um... Yeah. Ten, Neji... These are my friends..."

It was still kinda quiet.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, finally swallowing that stupid knot in his throat.

Hinata, for a moment forgetting she was indeed in a hospital, nodded. "Fine. Just tired."

And that was the cue to go. "Well, we'll be waiting outside. C'mon guys... Gaara, that means you too."

Gaara was the last to leave, eyeing the brunette man warily. Neji eyed him back, in a much less menacing manner, though.

Once alone, Hinata sat on the bed, TenTen beside her while Neji stood before them both.

"You're _fine?_ How can you be _fine?_ When I was called I was told you were shaking, sweating... Hinata, you **cannot** be _just fine_."

Hinata watched him silently. "I **am** _just fine. _I-I just... had a nightmare."

She then grabbed TenTen's hand tightly. The bunned girl almost jumped; the hands were cold.

"A nightmare? The same nightmare that almost killed you?"

The tears began to spill automatically, even though her face stayed the same. That was all the response he needed.

"I had just woken up... and found myself here. In this hospital. When I looked up... he's there. Staring at me."

"Did it say anything?"

"I've m-missed you my hime."

TenTen hugged her on instinct, and as expected, Hinata began to sob.

Neji remained quiet, thoughtful.

After a minutes where she took hold of her emotions, he only said, "sleep. Go to sleep."

She wiped her eyes and waved at TenTen who had left them alone to speak with Hana. Neji tucked her into the bed as memories of when she was younger flooded into his mind.

"I missed this. You tucking me in, I mean."

He only nodded, and kissed her on her forehead. "Good night."

"Ano... Neji-nii..."

He looked back, already headed towards the door. "Hmm?"

"Can you tell Gaara to come here a minute? I want to ask him something."

Neji sighed then reluctantly nodded. "A minute."

He left, and after a few seconds the red head stepped inside.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Hinata nodded and sat up, making room for him beside her. He sat slowly, watching her with worried eyes.

"What would you say if I told you I loved you?"

He thought.

_I'd be the happiest man in the world. I'd hug you and kiss you and scream it to the heavens... I'd be _**happy**_._

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Just answer. What would you do if I told you I loved you? Would you say you loved me too or would you hug me and reply you didn't look at me like that? I want to know."

Gaara's eyes fell to the polished tile floor. _He rejected her_.

"You already know how I feel about you. I'm here to protect you. And you loving me would only make that easier."

She grinned. "Thanks."

He stood and walked towards the door to switch off the lights. "Hope you have better dreams tonight."

She buried herself into the covers and yawned. "Me too."

But she had learned long ago not to hope for such unreachable things.

**Hinata's Hospital Room: 4:16 Am**

She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't allow herself to sleep.

The tears wouldn't let her.

_I'm just a very close friend._

xoxo.cGs


	18. Chipmunks Don't Sing

**Yeah Yeah... AN UPDATE!! OMFG!! THE WORLD'S GONNA END!! Well you know what?! Maybe it will... O.O**

**Chapturrrrr 18!**

**Date Posted: Thursday, June 19th, 2008.**

**Time: 11:00 pm (US/North East)**

**--**

"Does that mean I can go back home?"

Hinata sat on the hospital bed, looking from Neji to the doctor to TenTen to Neji until she was sure her eyes would spin on their own accord if she let them.

She wasn't much in the mood, having finally fallen asleep at the crack of dawn... only to be woken up three hours later by the doctor.

"You want to go _home?"_

Neji stared at her with hope in his eyes, to which Hinata only shook her head. "School. I want to go back to school. Don't you know? I have a talent show to attend in a few days... Besides, I feel tired of this."

"Of what?" asked Neji, eyeing her slowly.

"Of _this." _She replied, flailing her arms to show her dislike of the room. "I want to go back and be normal again. I want to laugh with my friends and forget about this crap."

The doctor coughed, earning the other's attention once again. "Do you think you can take it?"

Hinata scowled. "I'm not weak. I don't have a _disease._ I'll be fine. These stupid nightmares started when I came here anyway. Maybe school will take them back."

Neji sighed and met glances with TenTen, who bit her lip and nodded. "Makes some sense. I suppose. You do seem a lot better."

"I _am_ better. I'm telling you, it was a one time thing."

Now Neji turned to the doctor, catching his worried eyes. "If she's up to it, there's nothing I can really do, is there?"

"No."

She inwardly smirked.

--

--

At nine in the morning, while in the middle of breakfast, there was a knock at the door.

All turned to gaze at it, until Kiba decided to go ahead and open it. "HINATA?!"

Before she knew it, she was sorrounded by the group of boys, all watching as she stepped inside the house slowly.

_She seems fine,_ Sasuke noted. _A little pale but still fine._

After kissing Sakura and leaving her on the roof, he went and joined the group silently, no one realizing that he had been gone nor that he was pale.

Hinata, seeming too happy and vibrant to be considered healthy, skipped past them and stood before the dining table. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

_No you're not,_ said Neji to himself, remembering how she wolfed down the hospital food and the pop tart he brought for himself.

_Just a nibble, she said...** Moocher.**_

TenTen patted him on the back as he slowed his way in, feeling a small amount of pity for the man.** (He's a man now :)**

Contradicting his thoughts completely, Hinata sat on the first seat she could find and began to eat the untouched breakfast. Gaara twitched.

_...I was gonna eat that..._

After a good couple of meals, Hinata grinned at the still staring boys. "Do you guys mind if we go back to school?"

They all stared at each other from where they had placed their rumps (it was an amazing sight to watch her eat, they thought), Naruto was first to ask, "why?"

Hinata simply stretched and shrugged, "just thought you might want to go back and have some practice before next Saturday."

"What's going on Saturday?" asked Kiba, sipping orange juice from a bottle.

Hinata smirked, she knew he had forgotten. "Oh kibbles... You to forget of all..."

He only raised an eyebrow.

"Talent show, idiot," interjeced Sasuke, unable to stop himself.

There was recognizition sparkles in many eyes.

"I SERIOUSLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!"

"I don't blame you," said Hinata, braiding a strand of Neji's hair (who was sitting by her legs on the floor, taking notes of everything he didn't know). "I almost forgot myself, but we really need to get back on track."

"Do we even have a name?" asked Naruto, taking a strand of Neji's hair as well (he was sitting beside Hinata).

"...I don't think so..."

Kiba huffed, "that's not important, is it? Name it what ever you want."

Hinata smiled sweetly. **_"Pretty Pink Tutu Princess."_**

There was a shriek and Hinata glanced down, Neji was rubbing his head. She looked at Naruto, a lock of Neji's hair in his hand. "Wh-what?"

She smirked and replied, "Pretty Pink Tutu Princess. That's a _wonderful_ name."

Kiba almost choked on his juice, "...you're evil. It's like you were never sick to begin with."

"Ah, so will we keep the name?"

"Suicide sounds much more pleasing."

She chuckled and picked up another strand of her cousin's hair, already done with one part. "I was kidding... Just saying it burns my tongue."

"Then let's choose a name already, and stop goofing around." Gaara was sitting not too far from her.

"Eh... why you gotta be so uptight, Gaara? But you're right none the less. Name, now."

"Dog Biscuits."

Chouji glanced up at Kiba, "hungry?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "_no._ How about The Dog Biscuits?"

Naruto's face twisted, "I'm not cheering for no Dog Biscuits."

Kiba threw the bottle cap from his juice at Naruto's head, which bounced back. "You pick one then."

"The JabbaWockeeZ."

"Isn't that a dancing crew?"

Naruto nodded gloriously, "the best."

"Then no," interjected Shino. "It'd be plagerism."

"Sandy Beaches?"

Kiba couldn't hold in his laugh, "Dude! What's with you and sand?!"

Gaara glared, "what's with you and dogs?"

"How about Sour Babies?"

Hinata glanced down at her cousin, "just take notes."

"Right."

"Gah. This is difficult."

"How about Crayon Box?" asked Sakura, who was making her way to them. She had just woken up and was nibbling on French Toast.

"..."

"No, don't reject the idea so quickly! Just think about it, isn't one of you like a crayon? You're all like a color."

"I'm claustorphobic, and crayon boxes scare me..." Naruto glanced around the room warily, already feeling it shrinking.

"No wonder you sucked at arts and crafts..."

There were a few seconds taken where laughs were shared at Naruto's expense.

"Shrooms?"

"No," Neji said plainly. "You're not going to name your band after a drug."

Shikamaru shrugged, _thought so._

Hinata was now just messing with her cousin's hair, mind somewhere else. "Cellophane Kisses."

"Huh?"

Hinata grinned to herself, "the band's name. Cellophane Kisses."

Naruto seemed too confused to function. "Cello...what?!"

"Cellophane, the clear plastic you wrap your sandwhiches in."

Hinata nodded at TenTen's explanation, "clear, plastic kisses."

They all seemed transfixed by it, even Sakura, who was nodding her approval.

"Well, now that we got that out of our systems... When do we leave?"

Hinata stood and stretched, feeling her bones pop. "Tomorrow morning, I hope. For now, I wanna check this place out."

They all nodded and went their seperate ways, "I still like Dog Biscuits..."

"Don't let your sister hear you say that," joked Chouji, following after Kiba.

Neji tried to stand but failed, deciding to sit next to TenTen instead. He caressed his hair out of habit and screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LUCIOUS, SILKY HAIR?!"

Naruto flinched as he was heading out the back glass doors and ran the rest of the way.

_Whoops._

-

-

"Wow. This is... huge."

Hinata stood in the center of Kiba's backyard, which was a forest more than anything else.

"It has to be, don't you think? One half of the house is an animal hospital..."

She nodded, deciding she liked all the space and closeness to nature.

Gaara took a deep intake of breath, "wanna go for a walk?"

Hinata nodded, bright eyes analyzing every corner of the green, green trees.

_Such serenity..._

They began to walk at a slow pace, everything that had occurred before hand almost forgotten. "LOOK GAARA!! CHIPMUNKS!!"

And she ran after them.

Gaara stood there, after five seconds of walking she runs after chipmunks.

He tried to raise an eyebrow but couldn't, remembering he shaved them off when he was fourteen as an act of rebellion.

Instead he followed her in the direction he thought she took, the girl was too fast for her own good.

There was a shriek, "OH SHIT!"

A splash later, Gaara found himself staring down at a soaking wet Hyuuga. "Ha. Serves you right for chasing after _chipmunks_."

She pouted and removed wet strands of hair from her face, "I wanted to see if they could sing."

He extanded his hand and helped her up, "that was a show."

She smirked and tugged, sending him flying past her into the creek. "HA! AND THAT'S WHAT _YOU_ GET!"

Before he could do anything to her, she was up and running (giggling in mischief), wet clothes sticking uncomfortably to her body.

Gaara sat there, feeling guppies swim in his pants. After a sigh he stood, shaking his head. _Such a child..._

There was a flash of white over his head and a thud and he fell back. Something huge, white, and furry just leaped over his head and ran to where Hinata had made her escape.

It took him a few minutes to realize it. _Crap!_

He stood and let the water drain from his sleeves, then chased after the thing.

-

-

Hinata was having the time of her life, running like a five-year-old under the endless maze of the green canopy.

She just ran, feeling her heart thumping in her chest. _I'm alive..._

Her hands reached high above her and she laughed. "I'M ALIVE!"

"What the heck...?"

That was all she heard before ramming roughly into something hard, then falling back with an 'oof.'

_I think I just broke my butt cheeks..._

"Are you dead?"

She peaked an eye open, only to glance up at the radiant face that belonged to Sasuke himself. The light above him only made him look like an angel.

_Ha. Good one Hinata!_

She shook her head and tried to stand, only to scream. "I REALLY THINK I BROKE MY BUTT CHEEKS!"

Now, she didn't really mean to say that out loud the way she did.

Sasuke was about to bend down, hand reaching out, when he was suddenly shoved back roughly by something huge and white.

"NOOO!!" He shrieked, then was muffled by hair and... licking?

There stood a dog (Hinata couldn't believe it either), a great white beast, on top of the Great Sasuke himself, lapping the teen's face like a child to an ice cream cone.

And she began to laugh.

She didn't know where it had come from, but the bubbly feeling in her gut errupted in laughter, a laughter she couldn't control.

"Don't just...laugh!" He was gasping for breath. _**"HELP ME!"**_

Hinata only laughed harder, echoing in the forest. "OH MY FUCKING NUTS!! Th-this is that thing you have nightmares about?!"

Sasuke scowled at her through the shaggy white locks of the mutt. _She remembers...?_

**FLASHBACK (Chapter 3)**

_Her eyes fell on him, suddenly finding it hard to even breathe. "H-hey Saucy...what were you dreaming about huh?"_

_Sasuke just glared, "what?"_

_Her giggles soon became small fits of laughter, "w-who's Akamaru and why was he l-l-licking you s-so passionately?"_

_Unable to say anymore without bursting she watched as his eyes widened,** holy shit...she heard that...?**_

_Hinata covered her mouth, trying so hard to hold down her soon to come outburst._

_"Akamaru is K-Kiba's dog...he tends to glomp and lick people dry. That was not a dream, but a nightmare."_

_She frowned noticebly, the disappointment bright in her lifeless-like yes._

_"You mean I had a nosebleed for nothing? And here I was picturing you with some hottie enjoying some sweaty buttsmex!"_

**FLASHBACK END**

"It wasn't that funny."

Sasuke was still scowling at the still giggling Hinata. _Seriously! It wasn't THAT funny!_

She was sitting beside Akamaru, caressing his lucious coat softly. The dog was very affectionate towards her, its head resting on her lap.

Trying to change the topic, Sasuke finally asked, "why are you wet, anyway?"

Hinata seemed to have just recalled her state. "Fell in a creek chasing chipmunks."

To her amazement, Sasuke began to laugh. And she watched with quiet eyes as his shut tight and he held his ribs. "Only you would do such a thing. Well-- maybe Naruto, too."

She smiled. "You should laugh more often."

His smile faded and he cleared his throat, watching as she bent down and nuzzled Akamaru's nose with her own. "What were you doing here?"

Sasuke bit his cheek and stretched, his black t-shirt resting over his shoulders. (He was forced to take it off after having it drenched in dog spit. Ew)

"I like to come here... It's peaceful. Besides, not many know how to get to this spot."

Hinata gazed around and felt awe spread through her like venom, you got a perfect few of the sunset.

"Lucky me to have been chasing 'munks, ne?"

It was a joke and she chuckled, turning back to Akamaru's shaggy mane.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, watching as she smiled happily at the grinning dog. **(Dogs can grin, right?)**

-

-

"WE EATING RAMEN TONIGHT YEAH! WE EATING RAMEN TONIGHT YEAH!"

Naruto cha cha'd around the kitchen excitedly, trying to spread the good news.

"WE EAT--"

"SHUT UP!" Hollered Kiba, throwing a chopstick at the blonde's head and missing by feet.

"Ramen is not your enemy, Kiba!"

Kiba glared at him, "it's disgusting!"

Naruto gasped loudly and pointed an accusing finger. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED! THE NOODLE GODS WILL NOT HAVE THIS!"

"Maybe he'll like some dog biscuits?" asked Chouji, a fan of ramen himself.

Kiba growled and chased after the two, only for Hana to shriek, "WILL YOU THREE HAVE A DAMN SEAT?! OR DO YOU WANT TO SPEND THE NIGHT WITHOUT EATING ANYTHING?!"

All three stopped moving, and without thinking let themselves fall, sitting on the floor harshly.

Hinata giggled, she missed moments like those.

"Hmph." She turned to face a sulking Gaara, who had caught a cold from chasing after her completely soaked.

After having no luck, he returned to the house, only to begin to sneeze like a mad man.

"I'm really sorry..."

But he wouldn't have any of that. "I didn't know you'd chase after me! You seem smarter than that!"

He looked at her stiffly, "was that a compliment?"

"Deal with it you drama queen."

Naruto chuckled as he crawled his way into a chair, not wanting to get Hana fired up again.

Gaara glared at the boy, who only shrugged. "She ran into Sasuke, who almost got raped by Akamaru. Again."

This brought a snicker to the blonde's lips. "Oh the memories..."

Gaara closed his eyes and leaned back, "what ever."

-

-

After little chats and arguements, dinner was served and done with.

"You're leaving tomorrow as well, niisan?"

Neji nodded from where he sat, next to TenTen. (They had spent the day together trying to untangle his hair.)

"Yeah, I just ran off anyway, I left a few things unattended."

"But it was good to get away, ne? Who knew the countryside was so nice..."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, noticing something she didn't before. "Are you guys dating?"

Neji stood stiff and stared at TenTen who only blushed.

"..."

Hinata grinned, "finally took my advice, eh?"

Neji's face swished to face her, his eyes shutting her up immediately.

"Don't have to get so pissy over it."

She caught the cushion that was flung at her. "HA! Can't pull that one on m-- OOF!"

But the next one she caught straight in the face. "HAHAHAHA!!"

She turned to face Naruto, who was on the floor rolling around laughing.

And that's how they spent the night, smacking each other with cushions and pillows.

Gaara sighed, _thank god I'm much more matu--_ thud.

He scowled at the smirking girl.

Screw maturity.

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** Long time no see... HI!!

:)

**RANDOM STUFF BOARD: Post #2**

**Currently Jamming to:** DOES(shura/donten) & L'Arc-En-Ciel(ready steady go/link/blurry eyes) & Ikimono Gakari(I LOVE THIS BAND!)

**Currently Eating/Drinking:** Pringles(regular)/Grape Juice xp

Anyway, I graduated from the 8th grade on Monday. It was nice. No, not really. It was too hot. :p

I'm not feeling too up today to write as much of the crap I was planning to, so here are the basics:

Thanks to **emzly** for the band name, Cellophane Kisses.

I know a lot of you gave me some great ideas a few chapters previous, but after such a long time I thought I'd refresh it a little.

Gah. A lot of you have been saying this fic was turning angsty. That's like a sword to me (swear+word-sword)

Hopefully this chapter seems more upbeat and... even... funny?

Tee hee- I'm a brownie thief.

Wow. Random outburst.

But I had to say it.

Today my academy had Field Day, which is like a giant BBQ with a moonbounce and everything.

Anyway, there were these DELICIOUS round -cold- brownies... God.

**If sex has a flavor...**

**I think I lost my virginity.**

My friend got a plate of 'em, and after munching on a few I got addicted, so I couldn't leave her alone.

Ha! We ganged up on her and stole her brownies! SHE WAS SOO PISSED OFF! LOL!

It was fun- but then I got a tummy ache. :p

But I relieved it by singing to my KaPooty's ipod.

I was singing (screaming) to Paramore, TDG, MCR... And many, many more.

And yes, Alvin and the Chipmunks too. (Hence the chipmunks in this chapter!)

Before I go, since, according to Emi, it will take me like a month to come back, I want to ask those who haven't to please vote on my poll.

It's about me, and words that can describe me.

Right now, **random**'s winning.

D:

**.mackenzie.**xX**0**Xx**cGs**xX**0**Xx**.mackenzie.**


	19. Shattering

**The reason why I haven't updated in so long will be explained at the end. ;)**

**Date Posted: Saturday, July 26, 2008**

**Time: 9:41 am (US/North East)**

**Chapter 19: Shattering**

-

-

"What are you doing?" asked a very confused raven.

Before him stood Hinata, grinning brightly, a piece of paper and pencil in her hands.

"I need your help."

Letting his bag drop he proceeded into his room, walking past the still grinning girl.

"We just got here, what the hell could you need help with? _Getting into your jammies, perhaps?"_

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around and following him.

"No, idiot. Do you know what today is?"

As he began unzipping his jacket Sasuke slowly raised an eyebrow, "I'm going with...err...Thursday?"

This seemed to have brightened her up. "Yes! Which means we only have tomorrow to rehearse fully! ...that and classes start."

Sasuke (now in his white socks) turned to give a look at his digital alarm clock, "but it's late..."

Hinata, getting a little desperate, began to pout. "Buuuuut! It's only ten!"

_What is she up to?_

"What ever. What do you need help with?"

She grinned wider and tossed him the paper and pencil, "I have a list of songs we (as the two vocalists) need to choose to perform."

Sasuke glanced at the piece of paper and girly hand writing with a scowl, "...fine. But I'm taking a shower first. Make something to eat, will ya?"

She nodded, slipping off the bag she was still carrying.

She watched as Sasuke entered the bathroom humming, a white towel hanging on his right shoulder.

Hinata shook her head in pure delight and began to undress, "now, where are my lucky shorts?"

-

"I don't want something too weird," said Sasuke half an hour later. He and Hinata sat on the floor eating buttered up popcorn, papers scattered everywhere.

"Too weird?" asked she, chewing her popcorn slowly, "elaborate."

He squinted his eyes at a pecular paper and shook his head, "like this. I may be able to sing, but I don't have a soft voice."

Hinata raised an eyebrow and smirked, "oh. So now you have a manly voice?"

He caught that smirk. "Why yes, I do. The manliest."

She then exploded in a fit of laughter, until popcorn was flung and hit her in the nose.

"Hey!"

She then managed to grab a handful and shove it down his gray t-shirt.

"One point to Hinata, zero for Saucy-chan."

She felt quite proud of herself, yes, until she found the bowl once full of freshly popped corn on her head.

"Kyaa!" she shrieked, and glared at him. "Oh it's on now, Girly-Boy."

Sasuke smirked, "bring it on Sweetheart."

And she pounced on him, trying to shove as much popcorn down his throat as possible.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, holding back her flailing arms.

Hinata was sitting on him, pure determination on her once serene orbs.

"Hopefully," she replied, until she was knocked over and he was on top of her.

"Not gonna happen," his smirk was sly and he locked down her wrists.

Sasuke bent down, half-intentionally, and licked some butter she had on her cheek.

He didn't think twice about it because he wanted it, and apparently so did she.

Their lips locked into the perfect kiss. Everything forgotten.

His tongue swirled in her mouth, and together they danced.

It wasn't until they parted for breath, though, that senses began to kick in.

Hinata shoved him away roughly, feeling her eyes water.

"Crap," Sasuke huffed, raking his ebony fingers through his hair.

Both were blushing like mad.

"Wh-why would you do such a thing?" asked a shaking Hinata, she was crying.

"Couldn't help myself," was his vague reply.

"Is that what you do with all of your friends?"

The question had caught him off guard, but he had expected it eventually.

"About that..."

In a flash she was before him, her eyes dead set on his. "What?"

Sasuke sighed and stood, but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Tell me the truth. What did you mean I'm only a friend?"

He stared at her for a while, before looking away. "I need to figure out something first."

"What?" she snapped, "which one of us is better? Which is more _convenient?"_

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, reaching to her.

"I'm fine," she said, swatting his hand away. "Just sick of it. I can't share a room feeling like this. Do you understand that? I can't be in the same room with someone who is so selfish!"

"Selfish?!" he cried, making her jump in surprise. "_I'm_ selfish? Says someone who always hides behind another guy! Do you understand_ that?!"_

She smacked him.

"Do_ not_ bring him into this. If anything he has helped me the most!"

_"Then why do you say you love me when the only time you're happy is with him?!"_

There was silence, and she stood.

"You have a lot of guts, Sasuke. You think I wouldn't notice? We weren't alone on that rooftop, were we? She was there. And you chose to stay behind."

His eyes darkened, "why must you think everything has to be about you? Just because you got raped and your father doesn't want you? If you want pity, sorry, I'm all out."

**Nice move, asshole.**

Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was trembling with force, "I-I... I never thought... you would... out of _anyone_..."

He stood, now concerned.

_What the shit have I done?!_

"Hinata?" he reached forward, but she shoved him.

"You're an asshole, Sasuke! And you know what's really messed up?! _**I STILL LIKE YOU!"**_

She turned around and dashed out the door, only in shorts, a tanktop... and barefeet.

He stared at the open door with pure grief and fury lighting his eyes.

_All your fault, Aniki._

-

-

"That was disgusting," said Gaara as he walked out of his shared bathroom. "I still don't know how you manage to clog the toilet, but the smell, Kiba-- what the hell do you eat?!"

Said brunette only grinned and patted his flat (and dare I say it, _toned_) stomach from where he rested, his bed. "That, Lumpy, is the smell of manliness."

Gaara had to hold in that gag, "right. I'll go out for a while-- I'll come back when my health is longer in danger."

Kiba watched as the redhead made his way to the door, turning on his ipod as he did so.

"Bah. Who needs him?"

Once outside Gaara let out the breath he was unconsciously holding.

Since their arrival at the school Kiba had been eating-- no, he was stuffing his face even before they had hit the road.

With a shudder he exited the building, finding the night air soothing to his lungs.

As an insomniac, the boy never slept. Well, much. The most he could rest was at least half an hour, before waking up like some alarm clock had been implanted into his brain.

_It isn't that late,_ he thought as he glanced at his watch_, almost eleven. There should be more people around... oh right, classes start tomorrow._

As he made his way down the gravel path to who knows where, the now familiar scent of lilacs and strawberries wafted into his nose.

_Hinata?_ he thought immediately.

That was her scent.

He moved forward with quicker steps, trying to figure out why the girl was out so late. (Yeah, now it's late ;))

Gaara stopped dead on his tracks at what he saw, the earbuds slipping out slowly on their own.

It was Hinata alright, sitting under a tree singing quietly to herself.

Her voice was so soft and silky it made his knees wobble and heart thump loudly in his chest.

The moon light bathed her, beautiful skin radiant and indigo hair glowing.

He stepped closer, curious as to why she would be there doing that of all things.

"Hinata?" he spoke into the night, his voice soft and slightly concerned.

Said girl glanced up at him, a little surprised, her soft song now coming to a halt.

"Are you crying? What are you doing outside? Barefoot nontheless..."

She said nothing and only patted the spot beside her.

Gaara did as he was told and sat, eyes still on her. "What are you doing out here?" he asked again, but she only smiled.

"Full moon," came her late reply. "Pretty, isn't it?"

There was silence and he nodded.

_She doesn't want to talk about it._

"We have one day," Hinata finally said, hands resting on her knees. "That talent show is on Saturday."

"Un," he quietly whispered, leaning back on the large tree. "One day."

The crickets began to chirp and the breeze seemed to have come to life. The leaves would ruffle, and every sound seemed to have been altered.

"Am I selfish?" she asked quietly, suddenly feeling regret as the words left her lips.

"Selfish?" he said, taken a back, he sat straight and stared at her slowly. The question was odd and unexpected.

Gaara thought about it, the night breeze licking his at hair. "From what I know about you... no. You're not. Why?"

She shook her head slowly, a sad smile on her lips. "No special reason. It's just... sometimes I feel like the most selfish person..."

Shrugging he leaned back on the tree once more, "is that what you think? I honestly don't see it."

She chuckled.

"That's because deep inside I want everyone to love me. Only me. Slowly I realize parts of myself I didn't I know I had... "

_But I'm still pissed off at you, Sasuke_, she thought bitterly. _He had no right to use those things against me... him of all people._

"Hinata?"

She looked at him, "yes?"

Even though his gaze was placed on the large moon she knew his words were honest.

"You can always lean on me."

-

-

There's this eery silence, and the solitary man sitting alone on the tatami mats glances up.

The room in which he rests is old and unkept, thick dust and mold eating every inch.

But he doesn't mind, it seems.

His attention is set on the thin paper wall before him, which is encrusted with dried blood.

With his head now lowered he bows, a soft smirk setting off his usually stoic features.

"Okaasan, outosan..." his voice comes out in a whisper, husky and alluringly sweet.

"It won't be long now. We won't be alone anymore... my Hime is coming home."

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** Fooled you. I have no excuse. Well... what I have to say doesn't count as one, I guess.

**Random Stuff Board: Post #3**

**Currently IN LOVE WITH:** Tohoshinki (TVXQ): Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? (why did I end up falling for you?) This song is so hottt. I recomend it. The band doesn't fall short either, the main vocalist, Hero Jaejoong, LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE LIGHT (Raito)!! I am a HUGE fan of these guys. :)

I've also discovered what the world already knows: Gackt is hot. DEAR GOD HE MAKES MY EYES LIGHT ON FIRE. A little feminine, but he pulls it off. And _Redemption_ is pretty good. ;)

-

So here's the what's going on:

I am lazy as hell.

No, seriously, I think it's an illness.

Gah- I want to go back to school, well, I'll be starting High School in September. I'm really looking forward to it, but deep inside my stomach I feel queasy.

Anyway, there's no real excuse as to why I haven't updated in like a month.

I was figuring this fic out, actually. I know where I'm going and the ending is near.

Actually, I give it 26 chapters tops. Any more and I'll chop my fingers off.

Writing this here chapter was pissing me off, since I wrote it three times and each time came out crappy. The good thing is that with each rewrite I realized what I wanted to do.

Soo chapter 20 is already in development.

(Mild Spoiler: MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED. Well, one.)

I missed posting so much, and my summer has been so fat... I haven't done anything special.

Oh yeah- I went to this lake with my family and my best friend.

My mother has abused my trust.

I don't like swimming, I'm a very self-conscious person (is that hard to believe?) The point is, I was only soaking my feet mother!

The lady grabbed my hoodie (I was wearing a pink sleeveless sweater) and literally slammned me into the water.

I ate sand. SAND!

But it was fun I guess... 'cause later nobody could get me out of the water. (Even though I can't even doggie paddle to save my life..)

So yeah guys, go all out and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait so long.

But think about it, do you really want the end to come so quickly?

(**Inner:** SAY YES!)

Before you ramble on and set your fishes on me (Piisa!), let me tell you that I spent the whole night typing this. It was originally written on my notebook, and I find rewritng things like that SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS. GAH!

Anywhoo Thanks. For what I have no idea.

-

**Announcer Dude:** I'M BAAAACK!

**Crowd:** -**groans**-

**Announcer Dude:** Anyway, here is the minisode you've all been anxiously awaiting-- **MAH COOKIEZZZ!!** We last left off--

**me:** WE MUST FIND GAARA BEFORE HE FINDS MY SERET COOKIE STASH!

**emzly:** You have a secret cookie stash?

**me:** Don't you? I think it's rather normal.

**emzly**: Says you.

**me**: Exactly. :)

-**Gingerbread man in a thong comes rushing in, he's missing half his head and left arm**-

**Gingerbread Man:** Mistress! It's the readhead... he found the stash! He's vicious.

**emzly:** _Mistress?_ And why is he in a thong, Derek?

**me:** ...What? Don't you like Gingerbread Men in thongs?

**emzly:** ...

**me:** TO THE VAULT!

-**they reach the vault, only to find it bare**-

**me:** waaah! HE ATE MY FUDGE PIGS!

**emzly:** Fudge Pigs?

me: Pigs made out of fudge. Quite delicious.

-**there's a rustle and Sasuke steps out of the mess of boxes**-

**Sasuke:** And how the heck did I end up here?

**me:** YOU! DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!

**Sasuke:** ...and who are you?

**me:** Your pimp. Now tell me, my bitch, have you seen any red lately?

**Sasuke:** You're nuts.

me: -**grabs him by his girly white shirt**- WHERE IS THE REDNESS?!

**Sasuke:** THIS IS MADNESS!

**me:** -**gasps and lets go**- Madness? THIS IS KANDYLAND! -**kicks him into the pile of boxes**-

**emzly:** LOL.

-**there's a distant roar**-

**emzly:** Dude. Your hubby has some serious cookie issue.

**me:** I know -**sniffles**- that's why I'm here.

**emzly:** What do you think he'd go after next?

**me:** My cookie supplier.

**emzly:** ...and that is?

-**we both gasp**-

**me:** NOO! I'LL SAVE YOU **redquicksilver**!

**Announcer Dude:** Woah. Hehe-- I like my job! See ya nex time folks!

-**ending credits**-

**Ps.** My name isn't Derek. That's just emzly's new creative name for me. -.-

**p.p.s.** Happy belated birthday Sasuke-kun. The whole kicking you into the pile of boxes is my way of...er...showing affection? Yeah. Let's go with that! :)


	20. Blurry Eyes

**Chapter 20**

why do you stare at the sky with your blurry eyes?

-

-

Hinata awoke with a start, her Hello Kitty alarm clock (which she had taken from Kiba's room back at his place) singing in its squeaky electronic voice.

"Waaaaake up! Waaaaake up! The sun is shining! The skies are smiling--"

Her eyes darkened and she growled, slamming a fist into the innocent cat.

"Wa-wa-wa-ke-ke uuuuuuuuuuuu--"

Instead she just gabbed it and threw it, damning what ever told her to take the damn thing in the first place.

Only when she had stood did she realize she was alone.

_Sasuke already left..._

Hinata had stayed with Gaara the previous night until two in the morning, and when she returned to her room it was dark and Sasuke had gone to sleep. Not only that, but the mess they had made with the buttery popcorn had been cleaned up.

She yawned and snatched her towel, scowling bitterly at the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds.

_Stupid weather... what's there to be sunny about?_

Dragging her feet she trudged through the fluffy carpet to the bathroom, her muscles suddenly sore and eyes freakishly heavy.

She almost fell alseep under the warm, fuzzy water. **(A/N: Can water be fuzzy?)**

Once done Hinata looked in the mirror at her long hair, she had that tingly feeling on the tips of her fingers, and was glad there were no scissors in sight. **(1)**

Instead she opted for two pigtails, which she braided into tight buns.

_I will hit anyone that even mentions the name Star and Wars in the same sentence,_ she thought as she stared at her reflection.

With a shrug she got dressed, a bright yellow collar t-shirt with black hearts and black cargo shorts.

_Flipflops_, she thought with a grin.

And so, Hinata left her bright room in equeally bright yellow flipflops, a green messenger bag and her precious guitar.

Once outside she felt the fresh air run through her, making her exhale happily.

"Hinat-- woah. What happened to you?!"

Kiba backed up from where he stood, ready to hug her, and instead stared with pure bewilderment at her hair and shirt. Then his face fell and he rolled his eyes, "did you and Naruto agree to match or something?"

She blinked a few times then raised a thin eyebrow slowly, "Naruto?"

"Yeeesss?" came the happy reply, and she grinned upon seeing his gettup.

A bright yellow jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, and of course he wore the matching black cargo shorts. But instead of flipflops he wore equally bright Converse high-tops.

"Hina-chan!" he cried, arms flying to the sky, "we match!"

"Aargh! My eyes!" They all turned to face Chouji, who was trying to hide behind a squiniting Shikamaru. "What the hell were you two thinking?!"

"Yellow thoughts," replied Shino, inwardly thanking his glasses a million times over.

_"And your hair..."_

She scowled at Kiba. "Do not mess with the Princess buns."**(2)**

"Can we go?" asked a bored Gaara, his ipod earbuds sticking out of his red and gray hoodie. He had kept his comment on Naruto's and Hinata's look to himself. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

They all nodded and proceed walking, until Naruto asked, "where's Sasuke-teme, Hina?"

Hinata shrugged, not meeting his gaze, "don't know. I woke up all alone."

"AWWW!" came the simultaneous reply, "_we're_ here for you!"

Hinata laughed when she felt herself be hugged by both Kiba and Naruto, who wrapped their arms around her shoulders, and she chose to do the same with hers.

"Thanks guys!"

-

-

Sasuke sat before a café just outside of campus, his fingers drumming on his chin as the early morning air made his hair crispy. **(mm... crispy)**

As he lounged on the small iron chair with a capuccino before him, he kept getting undesired attention from all females in the area (and some males.)

Sasuke was dressed casually, in khaki shorts that highlighted his muscled and smooth legs. His black dress shirt rested unbuttoned, a plain red t-shirt underneath (which went great with his red Vans).

He growled deep whithin his throat, and glared at the cup in front of him.

_God I hate waiting... What's taking him so long?!_

With a much louder growl he took out his cellphone, and just when he was about to angrily dial a number a voice sneered, "you have never been patient, have you?"

Sasuke instantly scowled at the voice, and slowly placed his phone back in his pant pocket. "What took you so long?" he asked with a sigh, "you do realize I have classes to attend, right?"

A tall man with marble white skin and great black hair took a seat before the boy, his black sunglasses hiding the amusement in his eyes caused by the teen's little tantrum.

"That's no way to greet your guardian, is it, Sasuke-kun?"

_I hate you,_ said Sasuke with his glare.

Madara smiled, "haven't changed a bit."

There was this silence, in which cars passed on the street and an airplane zipped by way above their heads.

"What did you find out?" Madara finally asked, giving the waitress (who was blushing and stumbling) his order for strong coffee.

Sasuke stared at the familiar eyes, which were staring back at him curiously and intently.

_I'm sorry,_ he whispered in his mind.

"A person I know," he started, leaning forward on his chair, "says that when she was younger, nine, someone attempted to rape her."

Sasuke entwined his fingers when he finished, flashes of the previous night making him swallow hard.

"A girl you know? I don't know how you meet such freaky people..."

There was a bang and Sasuke's fist collided with the small table in fury, "this isn't funny."

"Fine, fine," said the older man, taking a sip of his drink. "Who's the girl?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

_He needs to know. I want all of this solved._

And then replied, "Hyuuga... Hinata Hyuuga."

Madara's eyes widened a bit, before he hid his smirk behind the cup of coffee. "Ah... I see. Interesting girl, that one."

"What do you know?" Sasuke asked immediately, growing anxious by the second.

Madara took his sweet, sweet time.

"Special... that she is. When she was nine there was news of that pecular event... but with the power her Father holds it all was hidden, he made sure to kill the spread with a wad of cash.

From then on there were rumors of her joining a yakuza... Hyuuga-sama is very proud, and could not stand having his eldest daughter soiling his name.

There was (and probaly is) something wrong with her, you see... her mother committed suicide after giving birth to her younger sister, and, evidently, that took a toll on the young girl. She was six then.

Slowly she healed, until age nine when that apparently _did_ happen. Her Father grew sick and ashamed of her, and ended up sending her to live with her cousin, Hyuuga Neji-san.

And after that... she disappeared from the media."

Sasuke felt his jaw tightened and his head ache. What the hell is wrong with me?!

Instead he closed his eyes, scowling deeply, _damn it._

"But what of her though?" asked Madara after another sip of his coffee, "what does she have to do with him?"

Right as he finished that sentence Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "She had a breakdown before... and told me of when she was nine. She said the man, no--_ teen_. She said he looked so much like me... and I grew suspicious. As much as I despise the mere thought of it, I do realize we look too much alike. And we both know Itachi isn't dead."

Madara nodded slowly, his glasses reflecting the bright sun. "I see what you mean... I'm going to have to do a little more research though. This could be huge."

Sasuke nodded stiffly and stood, "I have to get to school. Call me when you find out anything."

The older man sat there, watching as the boy payed for the bill and left.

Smirking he took out his own mobile phone, "tell me everything I don't know about Hyuuga Hinata at the age of nine."

-

-

Hinata tapped her foot rythmically to the beat, this was her sanctuary. Band was probaly the best thing invented. Besides beds, of course.

Right now they were all using the class time as rehearsal, on Kakashi-sensei's orders.

She sat on her desk, MeMe (her guitar), on her lap. With the rest of the class they all watched the groups perform, right now two boys were juggling what ever was thrown at them. They were good.

"Give me that," said Kiba, and easily took hold of one of Naruto's sneaker. "Catch!" he cried, and threw it at the boys.

Who caught it and weren't even the least bit disturbed.

They promptly finished their number and bowed to the crowd, who in return clapped right back.

Naruto got his shoe, the boy covering his nose as he returned it.

"Who's next?" asked Kakashi, eyes still glued to his awesome book. (So awesome.)

Kiba glanced around at their group, but Hinata shook her head. "Not yet."

"If that's all then you are all all dismissed. There's no point in having you here a minute longer."

And as he said this, the lunch bell rang.

Once outside they all lounged in peace, even Sasuke who had joined them was trying to eat his lunch.

Which Sakura made.

The tension was so thick, actually, a knife would get stuck. But only a few people noticed this...

As Hinata poked her sushi roll and Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara watched them both cautiously, Sasuke's cellphone began to ring.

The boy mumbled something for an excuse and stood, walking a little ways off. "What?" he asked, not in the mood to be the least bit polite.

Madara grumbled something about bad manners before replying, "you were right."

Sasuke felt his lungs stop working. "What? It was really...?"

"Yes," replied Madara. And in the same stern voice said, "watch out."

Sasuke felt his stomach drop, "watch out? For what?"

"He wants the girl."

Sasuke felt everything around him dullen, his eyes widened and he turned to look at their table, only to find Hinata staring back at him with a frown.

"Sasuke, Itachi wants the girl."

"I know," he replied slowly. "But he's going to have to go through me to even touch her."

And he hung up, his hand massaging the bridge of his nose.

_What am I saying? She doesn't even want to be near me!_

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** No more Random Stuff Boards. They were getting on my nerves. :S

Anyway, here's Chapter 20!!

And I am not happy. Hardly got any reviewes for 19... Jeeze. But still, thanks so much for those who did!

This chapter is for **emzly**!

We made a deal, you see, she's my Official Music Source. When I want a song, I go to her, she finds it within minutes! There was this one deal... where if she find this song I couldn't find I'd give her something in return. The song was: **doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? by TVXQ/Tohoshinki.**

Guess what? She found it.

And in return I owe her two-- well, now it's just one update. So lets wait patiently for Teacher's Pet, shall we?

...her and her Sources...

So yeah kiddies, here's 20!

Now we only have... Six more to go? Hopefully less!!

**(1):** She's not being suicidal. She just has that urge to just chop her hair... what? Doesn't everyone else get those?

**(2):** I'm not a Star Wars fanatic, actually, I tried to watch one movie and almost died...But I do know though, that Hinata's refering to Princess Leia. She has the two buns on the side of her head... so, I refer to her as Princess Buns. :0

**+cGs Out+**


	21. That Day Part 1

-

-

_I need to keep an eye on her, watch her every move. Hinata must be safe at all times or... I couldn't forgive myself._

He sat in the library, book open but mind elsewhere. Mind far, far away.

_But how Sasuke? How are you going to watch over her? Because she **must** hate you by now. You've hurt her._

His face twisted and he scowled, his right hand tangling into his hair.

_I've hurt you so much... but it's for your own good, Hinata. I can't get close to you. Not any closer... because my brother, my own brother, has wounded you so deeply. You can't know we're related. Never._

Sasuke sighed and glanced down at his book, he didn't need to study.

(Please, Sasuke needing to study is like telling a fish it needs to learn how to swim.)

The library calmed him somehow... because it was often empty.

Right after lunch he sneaked away from all of them, not wanting to be seen or questioned.

Especially by a particular pink haired girl, who he would hurt as well.

_No-- I_ have _been hurting her. I've been hurting a lot of people._

Sasuke growled and slammed the book shut, his nerves peaking.

"I can't do this anymore," he mumbled, and left. Not to his next class, there was no way he was getting caught in _Vocal._

-

-

Hinata strummed her guitar, eyes closed lightly.

Life was nicer with your eyes closed.

It became whatever you wanted it to be.

She sat crossed legged under a random tree, alone. Everyone else was enjoying dinner but her.

There were things she needed to think about.

**I'm a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
A prisoner of love...**

She mumbled the song quietly, her mind summing up the words while her tongue tasted each syllable.

**heiki na kao de uso wo tsuite  
waratte iyake ga sashite  
rakubakari shiyouto shiteita**

The breeze blew at her hair, and suddenly it was just her in the world. All alone and defenseless.

**naimononedari Blues  
yasuragi wo motometeiru  
michitariterunoni ubaiau  
ai no kage wo otte iru**

**  
**Her eyes shut tighter, trying to leak color into her black world. It didn't seem fair. Why was it never fair?

**taikutsu na mainichi ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita  
anata ga arawareta anohi kara  
****kodoku demo tsurakutemo heikidato omoeta  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

Those words somehow hurt more, because they were so true. Her once boring, dull, _meaningless_ days had changed.

She had something to wake up for.

**Prisoner of love  
****Prisoner of love  
I'm a prisoner of love**

**yameru toki mo sukoyakanaru tokimo  
arashi no hi mo hare no himo tomo ni ayumou**

Her mind stilled and her fingers continued to play her guitar.

**I'm gonna tell you the truth  
hitoshirezu tsurai michi wo erabu  
watashi wo ouenshitekureru  
anatadake wo tomo to yobu**

Her lips curved upwards, because she knew.

Even though his words hurt her like hot rods through the heart, he cared for her. She _knew_.

**Tsugari ya yokubari ga muimi ni narimashita  
anatani aisareta anohikara  
jiyuu demo yoyuu demo hitori ja munashiiwa  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

_Because I know you love me too,_ she thought with pink cheeks.

**Oh mou sukoshidayo  
Don't you give up  
Oh misutenai zettai ni**

She loved him a lot more than she realized.

Hinata bit her lip and squeezed her eyes even tighter. More colors.

**Zankoku na genjitsu ga futari wo kirisakeba  
yori issou tsuyoku hikareru  
ikurademo ikurademo ganbareru kigashita  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

Her eyes snapped open.

Was that a lie? No.

_I can still keep going for more and more. I'll make you see, Sasuke. I'll make you see it all._

She leaned back on the tree, hoisting up her guitar to a more comfortable position, and continued to play, closing her eyes as the words streamed past her lips.

**Arifureta nichijou ga kyuu ni kagayakidashita  
kokoro wo ubawareta ano hi kara  
kodoku demo tsurakutemo heikidato omoeta  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
Just a prisoner of love**

Her mouth curved into the sweetest of smiles as she stared out into the now darkening sky. The beautiful sunset, kissing the far off forest goodnight.

**I'm a prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
Prisoner of love  
I'm just a prisoner of love  
I'm a prisoner of love**

Stay with me, stay with me  
My baby, say you love me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
hitorini sasenai

Hinata giggled as the song concluded, now breaking into a grin.

_You may try to keep me away with your words, but actions speak a lot louder than those half-hearted syllables._

-

-

God how he loved her.

His eyes would stray to her and his heart would thump wildly in his chest.

At first, when he recognized her petite form sitting right below him on _his_ thinking tree, he was going to leave.

But something wouldn't let him go.

He couldn't bring himself to move.

Sasuke glanced down (for the upteenth time) from where he sat, a high branch on the tree, and was met with Hinata's bun-efied blue head.

It had taken him by surprise when slowly she began to play her guitar, and his stomach just _fell_ when her soft, sweet, _rich_ voice filled his ears.

That song... was it for him? Was she singing out her frustrations?

Sasuke blinked down when he heard her giggle.

Then his heart seeped with cold dread.

_I can't let you fall into his hands, Hinata. I will protect you. So please, trust me._

-

-

"Kyaaaa!"

Heads turned and eyes squinted in mild interest, only to realize it was just Naruto.

Screaming.

At nine in the morning.

On a Saturday.

"Will you shut up?!" growled Kiba, punching the blonde on his head. "But I'm nervous," Naruto wailed, rubbing his now sore head.

"Nervous? What do _you_ have to be nervous about?" asked Shikamaru from where he leaned, the wall (while sitting down).

Naruto shrugged, "I'm nervous for them...?"

Hinata's laugh made him look up as she shook her head, "there's nothing to be nervous about. It's just some dumb talent show. I don't care whether we win or lose, actually."

There was a gasp, and all turned to see Sakura, who was just about to hug an oblivious Sasuke from behind. Luckily the previous gasp had ratted her out and the raven scooted away, while the pinkette still stared blankly at Hinata.

"What?! You're not even going to try?!"

Hinata shrugged, "we're gonna try. I just don't really see the big deal in winning a High School talent show."

Sakura took a seat next to her, successfully shoving Kiba a few feet away. "Are you kidding? Do you not know what the prize is?!"

They all sat there is silence, thinking. "No, not really."

Sakura's face fell, "Damn. Me neither."

"This is Kakashi Sensei we're talking about! Think he'll give out his Icha Icha Paradise collection?"

Both girls stared at Kiba oddly. "Who'd want that?" they both asked, mildly disgusted.

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji raised their hands. And as quietly as possible, Shikamaru followed.

"That. Is. Sick. And wrong. _So_ wrong. He'll probably just give a phony trophy," said Hinata, staring at Shikamaru with mild interest.

"I wouldn't be that easy with the assumptions, if I were you," interjected someone.

They all turned their heads to the right, only to see a tall boy in a green t-shirt, shorts and the perfect bowl cut.

"And you are...?" asked Hinata, eyeing the boy. Seriously, how could she have missed him?

"That," answered Kiba with slight amusement, "is Rock Lee. The gym teacher's illegitimate son."

Hinata gawked at Lee, before Shino (after knocking Kiba on the head) said, "don't believe anything that comes out of Kiba's mouth. Lee is just... a fan of Gai Sensei."

"The only one," finished Naruto with a snicker.

Rock Lee seemed unaffected by the comments, as a matter of fact, they were compliments.

He knew, that secretly, they all wanted to be like Gai Sensei. But, alas, the majority of his classmates just weren't youthful enough.

Hinata leaned forward, forgetting the little inside jokes, and asked, "and I shouldn't make assumptions, why, Lee-san?"

Lee grinned, finding the person beside Hinata rather pretty.

Sakura gagged.

"Well, er..?"

"Hinata," she put in.

"Well, Hinata-san," he continued, nodding his thanks, "this talent show was put up by Kakashi Sensei because of a little game with Gai Sensei."

Naruto's face twisted, "game?"

"Hai," replied Lee, standing straight with his arms folded behind his back. "It's a game to see who has the most talented students."

Shikamaru raised a **(sexy)** eyebrow, "a game? Since when does Kakashi care enough to play along with Gai?"

"You have no idea how protective Kakashi Sensei gets over his... _books_."

That makes sense, they all thought.

"That still doesn't answer my question," said Hinata, "what is the prize?"

Lee shrugged, "it's a secret even I don't know about. What I do know though, is that it will be worth the win."

There was a malicious cackle and Hinata stood, "you got me. I'm one curious little puppy. If all it takes is winning, consider it done."

"AH HA!" cried Sakura, standing up as well, "have you forgotten, dear enemy? You have to beat me first!"

Hinata stared at her, sizing her up. Then slowly began to realize that Sakura was indeed an enemy. Not just in the talent show, either.

"What's your point?" she finally asked.

Sakura gasped. "It is on Hyuuga! IT. IS. OOOON."

They all watched as Sakura stomped away, not without marching back and sucking Sasuke's lips dry.

"It is on!" she whispered as she left, and Hinata only stood there.

"What. The._ Fuuuuck_."

-

-

Hinata sat in the bathtub calmly, head resting on the wall behind her. The sudsy water would reach up to her chest, as her wet hair would stick to her face and cheeks.

A single tear slipped down her cheek.

_Would it have been different, mom? If you... If you had been there would... would it have happened? Would I have grown up to be normal? The pride and joy of the Hyuuga Clan?_

Her laughter echoed on the walls.

It echoed until the laughter turned into screams, and she was sobbing uncontrolably.

"I wanted a mom. I-I wanted someone there for me... to hold me... and teach about things I didn't know. I wanted someone to cry to who wouldn't call me weak and turn away! I NEEDED A MOTHER!"

Her hands flew to her face and she cried into them, sinking more into the bathtub.

There was silence, and the steam from the water rose to the ceiling.

Hinata sighed and submerged her head in the water, coming out with a loud gasp. "I'm just not emo enough," she muttered, wringing her hair dry.

She stood, the water rolling down her every curve.

With a sigh she grabbed her lavender towel and dried herself off, standing before the large mirror.

She then devided her hair on the front, and began to braid it into a large braid that trailed to the back of her head, where it connected with the rest of her hair. Grabbing a straightening iron from a black bag, she began to straighten the hair that was not braided, making it soft and silky.

Once done she glanced in the mirror, realizing her face was too nice and innocent looking.

She snatched eyeliner from the bag and began to apply it to her eyes, making it extra thick and dark.

_I feel so badass,_ she thought with a giggle.

With the towel wrapped around herself she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, which was empty on her orders. Her outfit was resting on her bed, looking as innocent as it possibly could.

It was a solid black corset, with red silky laces criss-crossing on the front, putting the whole item together. The edges had black trimmed silk, giving it more of a lolita look.

She frowned upon seeing it.

_My. Boobs. Will. Pop._

The skirt was black, and it hardly reach her thigh. It was layered in black frilly cloth, the same red laces criss-crossing at the waist. The edges though were refined with a silkier black material, giving the almost see-through material an edgier look.

It had all been ordered online, so she didn't have much to say about it.

Once the corset and skirt were in place, Hinata looked down at her bare feet.

She _loved_ high knee socks.

They were striped, black and red. They made her feel like the Wicked Witch of the West!

So after skipping around the room aimlessly, she sat on the bed to put on her boots.

They were black leather boots, metal straps securing them to her legs.

Hinata stood and tried to step forward, and almost lost her balance. "SHIT!" she cried, when she fell on her knees. They were a lot heavier than she thought.

_Oh Misa-Misa... How do you do it?!_**(1)**

After a few minutes of walking around the room, she got used to them, and felt pretty damn sexy in her outfit.

While tying on the black choker, her eyes strayed to the digital clock and almost choked herself. No, seriously.

_I'm gonna be late!_

She dashed to her dresser and snatched a gray hoodie and draped it on herself, then grabbed her guitar and threw it on her back.

_God. The talent show is almost starting..._

Once at the door she took in a large intake of breath. _You can do this, Hina. Show them who's boss!_

She swung the door open, only to stand there, staring at the boys before her.

_Damn._

Kiba, of course, wore a tight black t-shirt, with a blue skull on the center. His skinny jeans were black and tight, chains hanging heavily from the belt hoops. On his feet blue converse high tops.

Looking back up at his face, she noticed he too wore a black choker. And eyeliner. Ooo.

On his wrist were black leather wristbands, the majority studded.

Her mouth fell open, but when she saw Gaara, she felt her knees weaken.

The boy (who wasn't even looking at her) was dressed much like Kiba, except his (equally tight) shirt was blue with no skull. His jeans reached below his waist, leaving the most desireable part of his navel showing. They hung loose, though held up by a blue studded belt and multiple chains.

His wrist were adorned with the same wristbands as Kiba, and on his feet, the same blue converses.

"Oh my God..." she started, her cheeks burning red. "You guys look so hot!"

She, of course, had ordered all of their outfits online, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing her friends wearing them. Nothing at all.

Gaara heard her and felt his cheeks burn as well, but refused to look.

Kiba, on the other hand, flashed a great grin. "And you, Hime, don't fall too short behind." He then frowned, "but... why are you wearing a hoodie?"

Hinata chuckled, closing the door behind her, "well, Kiba, I don't want to catch a cold. I'm not wearing the nicest of shirts, you know."

Kiba stood there, then his eyes widened. "Ooh. You neved did show us what you ordered."

She winked, and positioned the guitar to a more comfortable position. "A surprise."

They began to head down the hall, but she stopped. "Where's Sasuke?"

Kiba shrugged, "he's at the stage where the talent show's gonna be held... Everyone's already there."

Once outside Hinata felt goosebumps rise up her bare thighs, it was chilly, and already getting dark. She snuggled into her hoodie, and all three headed down to one of the many stages. This one, though, was outside.

And as so, was the biggest.

-

-

"Hello my youthful students!"

There were grunts and nods, but no one said a thing until, "GOOD EVENING GAI-SENSEI!"

Until Lee popped his head from the very back of the crowd.

The stage was large, sorrounded by the forest. Once you got there it descended into carved steps, and on each side were seats. The stage itself appeared as half a dome, where lights of all colors flashed.

On the center of said stage, stood a thrilled Gai and a very bored Kakashi.

"I still cannot believe you got me into this," he muttered, staring at the crowd of chatting students. The whole school was out there, chatting and laughing, waiting for the show to begin.

Kakashi sighed as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets, feeling his heart tug at not finding his little precious book.

Gai, who was clad--not in green, but in regular clothes. A black t-shirt and jeans.

"You're addicted to your little books, Kakashi! It wasn't healthy!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "just how you're addicted to green. And anything spandex."

Gai instantly pouted, and tugged at his none-spandex shirt, it just wasn't the same.

"This will definitely be the end, right? No more silly little games?"

Gai nodded, "of course! If one of my students win you have to stop reading those books so often, and if one of your students win-- which I doubt, I-I will stop wearing... green and spandex at the same time."

Kakashi smiled, his one visible eye turning into a U. "Can we just get this over with?"

Gai nodded, thrilled all over again, "HAI!"

He then turned to the microphone placed on the center of the stage, "Dear students, welcome to the first (and probably last) Sarutobi Academy for the Arts Talent Show!"

There were howls and whistles, clapping and cheering.

Gai nodded happily, while Kakashi stood off in the corner, feeling so out of place.

_I so better get my books back._

-

-

**A/N:** Hola!

I won't say much, except this:

Thanks to **Piisa**, my twin and Sensei, for helping me with the outfits! And of course, **hateboundheart** for helping as well!

This time I have LINKS in my profile. I know! It's like, "no way! We'll get to see the outfits?! FOR REALZ?!"

Oh yeah, FOR REALZ.

Hehe. Just make sure you enjoy it, okies?

Oh! By the way, this chap was gonna be sooo long. Like, SO LONG. But I cut it in half, the rest of the Talent Show'll be in the next chap.

Brain-Killing Spoiler: Itachi's coming back. :)

(1): Misa-Misa, or Misa... from Death Note! DUH! And we all know how she likes to dress, which, if I say so myself, is freaking amazing. I LOVE her goth look.

The song, dear kiddies, is "Prisoner of Love" by one of my faves... UTADA HIKARU! :D

The English lyrics are linked in my profile as well. :3

Anyway, Sayonara-- OHMYGOD. Am I the only one who did not know AT ALL that that word is Japanese? Seriously. I was like, WUT LE FUK?!

Right. Not saying much.

Adios!!

Ps. Here, Blake, your drug! Hehe. -**glomps the little bastard**-


	22. That Day Part 2

-

-

"That is a lot of people, dude."

Kiba stood staring down at all of the students sitting in their seats. Hinata stood behind him, peeking over his shoulder in amazement at all the people chatting and laughing.

"I think I'm gonna puke," she whispered, and turned away.

They had just arrived at the assigned stage, standing on the very top of the carved steps.

"We really should get going though," said Gaara, eyeing all of the students with apathy.

Hinata took a deep intake of breath and nodded briefly. "You're right. We have a lot of things to do before the show starts. Like finding Sasuke for example."

Kiba then proceeded to walk down the steps, "wai~! Wait Kiba! I can't walk those steps by myself! I'll fall and die! And we don't want me to die!"

With a sigh Gaara grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, then with his left hand holding her waist he tugged her, "come on."

It took her a few seconds to realize what he was doing, but with a nod Hinata began to descend the steps with Gaara at her side.

-

-

"I don't believe this," Sasuke muttered, standing behind the thick velvet courtains. His gaze traveled across all of the students and teachers sitting before the stage. They were all chatting and cheering as Gai Sensei babbled senseless words.

"Sasuke-kun!!" someone called, and he squeezed his eyes tightly. _Sakura_.

He was right, for not a second later the pinkette had attached herself to him, rubbing her right cheek affectionately against his. "You look really cool, Sasuke-kun!"

And he really did.

He wore a black hoodie, which seemed to have been run through with a razor. Underneath could be seen a fishnet shirt, which hung to his upper body so tightly one wonders how he breathes. His pants, low rise skinny jeans, were black, and made him looks so badass. There were things that made him stand out, like the blue suspenders and red converses. His belt though, was both red and blue, making him pop out in any crowd.

Sasuke then bothered to spare her a glance, and at what she was wearing.

A pastel white stitched sweater, hanging swiftly off one shoulder, it was large on her, but that added to the effect. A black mini skirt could be seen underneath, embroidered with pink butterflies. On her her feet Sakura showed off a pair of gleaming knee-high pink boots, with heels thin and pointy. They made her legs seem longer and fuller.

_Okay, so she looks hot,_ Sasuke reasoned, _but nothing worth getting hard over._

"Err... yeah..." he replied to her comment, prying her arms off of him.

Sakura still stared at him with a blush on her cheeks, not getting past his appearance.

There was a sigh, and both turned to see a redhead and blonde rolling their eyes.

Unlike their leader, Ino and Karin had taken different approaches when it came to what they were going to wear. They both wore black sweaters (like Sakura's) with a pink tanktop underneath. Instead of a mini skirt, both wore white short-shorts, and on their feet black Uggs, wearing knee-high pink and white socks beneath.

Karin, wanting to limit their similarities, wore black suspenders, which hung from her hips. Ino, on the other hand, had a thick white belt around her waist.

"The official show starts in like fifteen minutes," started Karin, "don't you think we should work on some final touches?"

Sakura scoffed, "you maybe. I got this song down flat!"

Ino rolled her eyes, "all we're saying is that instead of wasting time on the impossible, you could put your all on something more reachable."

Ino had lost all the fear and respect she held against the pinkette, finally seeing her for who she really was. Karin and her had become close, both sharing the same disgust towards the girl.

Sakura stared at them hard for a while, before scoffing and turning around to kiss Sasuke on the lips. But before she could make contact, Sasuke grabbed her arms, stopping her completely. "We need to talk. Now."

Ino and Karin shared glances, both knowing what those words meant.

"Come on," said Sasuke, and proceeded to lead her to a place more private.

-

-

Hinata placed down her guitar by a wall, making sure it was out of everyone's way. That was her _baby._

She stretched her arms up and yawned loudly, then groaned once her bones popped.

"It already started," pointed out Kiba, watching from the black curtain as the two boys from their class began their juggling act.

Gaara was leaning against the wall Hinata had placed her guitar, his hands slowly tuning his instrument.

Hinata dropped her arms with a sigh. "I should go find Sasuke, ne? It'd be troublesome if we were called and he wasn't here."

"Ne, Shikamaru, I think you've rubbed off on her!"

Three heads snapped towards the back, only to find a grinning Naruto, an amused Shikamaru, an interested Chouji, and same old Shino.

"Guys!" she cried, a grin on her face, and leaped to tackle all four.

"Woah!" Naruto groaned, when the happy-like-a-puppy girl actually managed to almost topple him over.

"What's with the hoodie?" asked Chouji, squinting at the garment Hinata still wore.

"Yeah!" agreed Kiba, snapping out of his daze, "she won't take it off until show time!"

Naruto shook his head, "you shouldn't do that, Hina-chan! It hurts, I say, it hurts!"

Hinata laughed awkwardly, rubbing her head in embarrassment. Then she remembered what she had to do.

"Ah! Have you guys seen Sasuke anywhere?"

They all glanced at each other. "No," replied Shino calmly.

Hinata scrunched up her nose, staring at the floor with an odd look. "I guess I'll just have to look for him after all... later."

She stepped past them out the door, Gaara's eyes never leaving her back.

"You do realize your chances with her are zero to one, right?" asked Kiba quietly, not staring at the redhead directly.

Gaara's eyes drifted back to his bass, "she's bound to see the light some day."

Kiba shook his head. "Are you willing to wait?"

"Forever."

-

-

Sasuke leaned against the wall behind the stage. He was directly behind the structure, where the building met the dark forest.

Before him, besides the forest itself, was Sakura.

She stared at him with pink cheeks, longing in her eyes, imagining what was never to come.

The raven sighed and raked a hand through his spiky hair, unwinding some knots. **(sshh)**

"Sakura-san," he started, the suffix sounding foreign in his tongue, "what exactly do you think is going on between us?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze at his question, then blinking in a shy manner she stepped forward and smiled. "Ano, Sasuke-kun, we're dating, right?"

Sasuke sighed again, this time massaging the bridge of his nose. "There must've been a misunderstanding. You and I aren't dating. You simply think you like me, while I sit back and let you do as you please."

Her lips parted slightly, but no words were spoken.

Yeah, she knew she had been wishing the impossible. She knew that she being delusional. But... it still hurt, you know?

"B-but -- you kissed me! More than once!" She was being _desperate._

She was swallowing down her pride because of him, a man-- the _only_ man could make her heart beat so fast _it hurt._

Sasuke shook his head, "I apologize. Those kisses meant nothing. I can only be friends with you."

_"Don't apologize!"_ she cried, head lowered. "Who do you think you are?! You go around kissing girls, not even caring how they might feel. I love you! I FUCKING LOVE YOU! Do you have any idea what those words mean?!"

Her eyes were burning, her throat was getting tight, but she'd be _damned_ if she cried in front of him.

"What was I to you, Sasuke?" she asked quietly. "A toy to go to when Hinata didn't want you? IS THAT ALL I'LL BE TO YOU?!"

-

-

Hinata groaned, slammed the door shut, and wiped her forehead.

_How many more rooms do I have to search before that Chicken-Haired-Son-of-A-Bastard shows up?!_

That was room number what? She didn't know. She had been searching for Sasuke for what seemed like hours, yet he was no where to be found.

Hinata bit her lip and continued looking, until an idea struck her and she stopped moving in her tracks.

_What if he's outside? Yeah! It _is_ kinda stuffy in here!_

She then ran as fast she could in her boots (which wasn't much), until she reached the back door. Pushing it open Hinata was met with a wave of chilly air, and a smile conquered her face. She let the door close slowly behind her and adjusted her eyes to the darkness.

_Sasuke... Sasuke... Where is Sasuke?_

Hinata was about to turn left when a cry made her feet stop and her head snap up. "Eh?"

She glanced around, until she made a complete three-sixty and turned to face her right side.

Someone was screaming...

_...Sakura_

-

-

Sasuke glared at the fuming girl standing in front of him.

All he had wanted was to clear things up, make things easy on her for the better.

But here she was blowing things out of proportion!

"That is enough!" he barked, his voice in the same volume but the tone drastically low and harsher.

The pinkette stopped screaming, panting heavily as she did so.

"It is _not_ enough," she continued, her voice a few octaves lower. "You need to understand _what_ exactly you did to me."

Sakura's eyes then traveled slowly past Sasuke, to something that caught her attention.

No.. not something, some_one!_

She inwardly smirked.

"I'm pregnant, Sasuke-kun," she said, all pouty and teary-eyed. "With _your_ child."

-

-

Hinata's heart was thumping so loud and hard in her chest it was hurting.

_What?_

Her right hand grabbed where her heart was and squeezed, trying to dull the pain.

She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were on _fire._

"What?"

Sasuke, eyes wide with disbelief, turned toward the voice, only to stagger and almost lose his balance.

_"Hinata?"_

Said girl stepped forward from the shadows, eyes set on a pitiful looking Sakura.

_"What did you say?"_

Her voice was but a whisper, eyes staring blankly at the pink haired girl.

"I'm bearing his child," Sakura sneered, smirk now on lips.

Sasuke took a deep breath and calmed down his peaking nerves. "That is the _worst_ lie to have ever left your lips."

Hinata's face then turned to look at him, "so she's lying?"

Her voice was pure ice.

"Of course," said Sasuke calmly, not the least bit offended. "I have never slept with her."

Hinata smiled a smile someone she once knew taught her to portray.

A fake one.

"How can I believe you?"

Sasuke was speechless.

"We had sex, Hinata-chan," Sakura cut in, "every time he wasn't around he was with me. We were having rough, sweaty sex."

Hinata's empty eyes met green ones. "That's really great for the both of you, but I couldn't care less. I came here to fetch Sasuke, since the show already started and we could get called in any minute."

She flashed that fake smile once more and turned on her heel, walking past a still shell-shocked Sasuke.

Once she was out of view Sakura snickered. "That was way too easy."

Slowly she walked past Sasuke, her hand caressing his cheek. "I knew we were meant to be, Sasuke-_kun."_

-

-

The smile slid off her face once she stepped inside, and the only thing she felt like doing was falling on her knees and crying like a child.

But Hinata fought the strong urge and moved on, biting her cheek so hard it bled.

-

-

Kakashi squinted at his card and placed the microphone to his masked lips. As loud as he could (without trying) he said, "and our next act... _Cellophane Kisses!"_

The audience cheered and hollered, and Kakashi dragged himself off the stage to meet Gai, who was jumping on the spot.

"This is so exciting!!"

Kakashi nodded, not really there. "Sure..."

-

-

Hinata stood behind the thick black curtain, her right hand holding the microphone so tight it was becoming numb.

Too many things. _Way_ too many things were going on in her head.

Good times, bad times.

Funny moments, ugly moments.

Unforgettable people, people she wished to forget.

By her right, Sasuke kept throwing her glances. He felt so lost.

So fucking _stupid!_

He had realized he loved her, and he already knew how much she loved him...

_Say it, idiot,_ begged his consciousness, _just tell her you love her and make things good again!_

Sasuke instead shut his eyes tight.

_She must hate me by now._

Behind them both was Gaara, face apathetic as he watched their backs.

What Kiba had said made some sense.

Could he really wait forever?

Kiba sat behind his drumming set, mind elsewhere. He was perfectly aware of the little triangle going on between his friends.

_But there's nothing I can do,_ he thought sadly,_ it's all on them._

As he finished his train of thought the curtains were pulled open, the chilly air sweeping them by their feet.

Hinata had removed her hoodie a little while ago, and was really regretting it. Not only was she getting looks from guys, but she was a lot colder than them too.

The audience began to cry and cheer, all pumped up.

Hinata smiled, for just a second, she forgot her troubles.

_I was made for this._

In the background, a piano began to play, and Hinata took a deep breath and let her feelings soar.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors,  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb.**_

It happened simultaneously, as the words left her lips everyone in the audience stopped talking and just stared in awe.

Even Sasuke, who had heard her before, had to gulp.

Not because she was so good, but because of how much emotion she had put into every syllable.

**_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back home._**

As she finished this, Kiba, with a huge grin on his face, began to hit the drums accordingly. Gaara even, who had been watching her carefully, played his part perfectly.

Sasuke stared back at the audience, the girls who were watching him, and sang his phrase.

_Wake me up!  
**Wake me up inside,**_  
_I can't wake up!_  
_**Wake me up inside,  
**Save me!_  
_**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**Wake me up!_  
**_Bid my blood to run,_**  
_I can't wake up!  
**Before I come undone.**_  
_Save me!_  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

The crowd's reaction was amazing, and it made her feel good to know some jaws dropped.

Slowly as ever she turned to face Sasuke, who was panting.

**_Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life._**

She got so close, her cold hand caressing his cheek so lightly.

He closed his eyes, until the chorus began and she threw herself back.

_Wake me up!_  
**_Wake me up inside,_**  
_I can't wake up!  
__**Wake me up inside,  
**Save me!_  
**_Call my name and save me from the dark._**  
_Wake me up!_  
_**Bid my blood to run,  
**I can't wake up!_  
_**Before I come undone.  
**Save me!_  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.**_  
_I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside._  
_**Bring me to life**_

She then turned to him again, meeting his eyes.

He swallowed his gasp.

Her eyes were so sad...

**_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
Only you are the life among the dead._**

Her hand drifted towards his cheek, and he drew back, singing his part.

_All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
Got to open my eyes to everything._**  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,_

She stared at him, closing her eyes and sighing sadly.

**_Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more,  
Bring me to life._**

She then opened her eyes, determination feeling them up. Sasuke felt his heart twist.

_Wake me up!_  
**_Wake me up inside,_**  
_I can't wake up!_  
**_Wake me up inside,_**  
_Save me!  
__**Call my name and save me from the dark.  
**Wake me up!_  
**_Bid my blood to run,_**  
_I can't wake up!_  
_**Before I come undone.  
**Save me!_  
_**Save me from the nothing I've become.  
Bring me to life.  
**I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside._

**_Bring me to life._**

He couldn't help himself.

As soon as the words left her lips he dropped the mic, hands flying to her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide, and was helpless when he crashed his lips on hers.

Hinata stumbled back, leaving Sasuke standing there.

She stared into his eyes for what seemed like ever.

The sudden wave of cheering and clapping startled her, and she turned towards the audience.

Her heart was hurting again, the buzzing in her ears wouldn't go away.

She bowed quickly... then ran.

She ran from it all.

Everything around her was hazy, it was all a mix of colors until darkness seeped in.

She was in the forest.

Hinata couldn't stop running.

Not until she tripped and tumbled down did her legs cease motion.

Her breaths were erratic, coming in short, painful gasps.

Blinking back tears she realized she was outside, in the forest.

And by the pain coming from one of her ankles, injured.

Hinata whimpered in pain when she grasped her left and ankle and squeezed.

Okay, _that_ was stupid.

_"Hinata!"_ someone screamed in the distance, and her head snapped up. _Gaara?_

_"Hinata where are you?!"_ Kiba, too.

She bit her tongue hard._ I can't see them. Not now._

Their voices grew louder and she staggered up, limping into the cavern of trees.

With every step she whimpered and groaned, the pain was becoming unbearable.

She collapsed against a tree and slid down to the earth, where she glanced down at her foot and winced.

There was _blood._

Slowly as possible she slipped off the heavy boot, moaning painfully when it grazed the wound.

She peeped down again and bit her cheek.

Well, at least there were no bones sticking out.

But there was though, a nasty gash. _Very_ nasty. It went right through the stocking and skin, making blood seep like a faucet.

Okay, no, not like a faucet. But you get the point.

With a sigh she removed the other boot, but found nothing.

Hinata leaned back, watering eyes staring at the dark treetops.

"My life is so fucked up," she muttered. "I wonder if it's still worth living it anymore."

There was a loud silence (the deadliest oxymoron ever) and a strong wind whooshed past the tree leaves.

"Don't say that," someone whispered. A male.

She gasped, because she did not recognize that voice.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly, because it somehow rang a bell.

"You're far too precious, Hime."

Her eyes flew open and she gasped again, finding a shadow before her.

The man squatted down and his face neared hers. She, with wide terrified eyes, pushed back, only to meet the tree.

When she felt his breath on her face she shrieked, loudly.

But he cut her off, his lips falling on hers roughly.

Her pupils shrunk, and she felt frozen, tears dripping down her cheeks.

Itachi smirked, releasing the sleeping capsule in his mouth and into hers.

It only took a second before Hinata, with a low groan, slumped forward, falling onto his shoulder numbly.

-

-

After Hinata had fled from the stage, it had taken the three remaining a while to realize she was, indeed, gone.

Kiba and Gaara had shared glances, and when the curtains were pulled down they had flown towards the direction Hinata had taken.

Sasuke though, had taken it easy.

Even though he felt bile rising up in his throat he did nothing. He stood there, shoulders slumped, feeling empty and so cold.

-

-

Once out in the dark cool night, away from the thundering stage, Kiba and Gaara went separate ways.

Gaara walked slowly past the trees, trying to listen. Nothing.

No ragged breaths, no sobs... no Hinata. Nada.

He stopped and slumped against a tree, feeling all his frustrations catching up.

_"HINATA!"_ He cried into the darkness, feeling hopeless.

Nothing.

He couldn't win. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't win.

She had fled because Sasuke had kissed her, it had affected her.

If she had been over him, she would have slapped him or something.

But the action must've been overwhelming, she didn't know how to react.

Gaara sighed and stared down at the damp ground.

_I can't win._

-

-

Kiba stood in place, eyes closed and ears clear.

The swishing of leaves, the late night animals... no Hinata.

"Hinata where are you?!" he screamed, then stayed silent and waited.

The wind carried his words far, until-- "KYAAAAAAAA!!"

A cry.

A shriek.

Immediately he was hot on her trail, eyes set only on what was before him.

Soon enough he was standing in a clear place, surrounding by dark menacing trees.

Blood rushed to his ears and her scent flooded his nostrils.

She was there... but not alone.

"Hinata?" he asked, voice quietly.

There was a rustle, and he turned quickly.

Only to stare wide eyed at the person who had an unconscious Hinata slumped on one shoulder.

"Sasuke?"

-

-

**A/N:** Does It Offend You, Yeah? - Dawn Of The Dead.

Listen to it. :x

It's what's keeping me awake and moving.

Special Thanks To: **hateboundheart**/**Piisa**/**MoonIdiot** for checking my spelling.

Shameless Plug: Please read **hateboundheart**'s story, **Dusk**. It's the sequel to **Sunset**. :D


	23. Gone Baby Gone

**Story: **Life's Dirty Games**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi  
**A/N:** Holy turkey on a stick. I updated. o.o  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to the "wonderful" Masashi Kishimoto. Whose tendency to kill characters is making me sad. Bet he and J. K. Rowling are best friends.

-

-

That... wasn't Sasuke.

Kiba stood there, trying to control his breathing, eyes zoomed into the strange man who was carrying his friend like a sack of rice.

Itachi was being engulfed by the darkness, and his eyes seemed to have start glowing.

Kiba's breath caught in his throat as both the mysterious man and his friend... disappeared.

It was like a daze that he abruptly snapped out of.

His head turned every which way, but he _was_ alone.

...Was he alone to begin with? Did he even see what he thought he saw?

Kiba clutched his head painfully, just as Gaara, panting crazily, came running to him.

"That shriek," he started, gulping down air, "was it Hinata?"

Kiba groaned and stared at him. "I don't even know anymore."

His head was starting to hurt, his mind felt fuzzy. Gaara stared around the small clearing desperately.

The dark shadows mocked him, the chilly air patting his hair in pity.

"Hinata's gone, Gaara," Kiba whispered solemnly, eyes closed tightly. "Don't bother looking for her. She's far."

Gaara felt so confused, because Kiba's words made no sense in his brain.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean she's far?!"

The brunette stared at the redhead, his eyes unfocused.

"She... was taken away..."

And as he finished this, he was half way down, having collapsed from an unknown cause.

Gaara stood there for a minute, his closest friend unconscious by his feet.

Hinata... _was taken?_

-

-

Sasuke stood in place, staring at a wall. He thought his head would explode.

Thoughts ran through his mind--- the endless possibilities.

Why had he kissed her like that?

_Love_, he wanted the answer to be... but right now he just didn't know.

He wanted her, that was for sure.

_But why do I keep hurting her?_

Every time they got close something always happened and they would hurt _so badly._

_Some people are just not meant to love each other_, he concluded. But that's the problem, _they did._

He just couldn't forget her.

The untouched cup of coffee in his hand was already cold when a distinctive blonde came marching through the door.

"Sasuke! We saw what happened, where's Hinata?"

Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji stood behind a panting Naruto. Seems he ran all the way there.

The raven didn't bother to turn to face the bunch, but instead shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't you go after her?!"

Sasuke then turned to face them, his eyes so carefree it frightened Naruto. "Why should I? I'd probably make it all so much worse."

He then proceeded to make his way through the group of boys, each staring at him oddly.

Naruto growled angrily and crossed his arms. "Any ideas?"

"Both Kiba and Gaara went after her," commented Shino.

"Yeah, but they ran right into the Forest of Death. They might just never come back."

At that moment, when Naruto was about to whine and kick a random table, Gaara burst through the door.

"Where is he?!" he cried shrilly, eyes thin slits as he analyzed every shocked face.

"Gaara---"

_"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD?!"_

They all took a step back. All except Naruto, who angrily came forth and grabbed the redhead by the shoulders. "Calm down! What happened? Did you or did you not find Hinata?!"

Gaara shut his eyes tightly, then after a shaky breath shook his head slowly. "Kiba... Kiba says she's gone. She got taken away."

"Where is Kiba?" Shikamaru asked quietly, eyes squinted after hearing the news.

"In the hall... unconscious."

-

* * *

-

TenTen sat crouched in her red love seat all by herself, a hot mug of Lipton tea between her cold hands.

Before her blasted the television, where commercials selling cheap products ran over and over.

With a deep breath she sipped the beverage, feeling it run down her throat warmly.

A few seconds passed, and she almost dropped the thing when her door bell began to ring loudly, again and again.

"I'm coming!" she shouted, slamming down the mug on her coffee table in annoyance.

She approached the front table with loud footsteps, and was ready to bite someone's head off when upon swinging the door open she found none other than Neji.

Drenched in rain, eyes bloodshot with trembling lips.

"Neji?" She whispered, afraid he'd might jump in surprise.

He seemed to realize she was there and grabbed on to her arm tightly, lips moving but nothing coming out.

"What's the matter?" She asked, now worried. TenTen placed both her hands on his shoulders, and it was then she realized he had been crying.

Neji's voice was hoarse, almost gone.

_"He..He has her..."_

"What?"

"He has her TenTen. Uchiha Itachi came back for my hime. And I couldn't do anything to stop him."

The rain was beating down on his head roughly, his once luscious hair now sticking to his face.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief and she began to sputter things neither of them understood.

"H-how?" she breathed. "When? Where? _Why _are we still here?!"

-

* * *

-

Dragging a seemingly-numb Neji behind her, TenTen, dressed only in sweats and a tank top, burst into Tsunade's office, chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of the sheer numbers of people in the blond's office.

Their faces were dark and hard to read. They were all staring at the ground as a dark cloud of gloom hung about the room.

"Sabaku-san!" roared Tsunade, "Calm down!"

The fuming redhead ignored Tsunade's orders as he continued to grasp for Uchiha Sasuke's throat, only for Naruto to block his path with his own body.

"Gaara! Listen to Baa-chan! Fighting Sasuke will get you nowhere, man!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Gaara roared in response, "It's all _his_ fault she was taken away, let me kick his ass!"

Sasuke meanwhile just stared at the enraged redhead, a small smile lighting his features. Gaara was really working himself up, and Sasuke couldn't really care less.

_What's wrong with me?_

"What the hell is going on?!" roared TenTen on Neji's behalf, who was now slumped against the wall and slowly making his way down to the floor.

All ruckus seemed to stop.

"Ah..." Tsunade didn't know where to start, but eventually she did. She told her everything she herself knew, with a few things thrown in by Gaara.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji had finally come to his senses, and was curremtly staring intently at the cellphone in TenTen's hands.

"I'm calling Hiashi of course. He's her Father, Neji. He needs to know."

"But---"

"Even if he doesn't care. He has the right to know."

The young Hyuuga shut his mouth and glared hard at the floor. "Do what you want. I'm looking for my cousin."

Not Tsunade or anyone else could stop him.

He was going to find Hinata whether it was the last thing he did.

Sasuke stared at the departed male with cold eyes.

_He'll never find her._

-

**Chapter End**

-

A/N Numero Dos: 

...How long has it been? Two months? That's the longest I've gone without updating. At least I _updated_, right?  
Well, I have to thank **showmethestars** a zillion times! Waah~ She helped me with this when I was stuck! :)**  
:yawns:** It's almost nine in the morning here, yet I'm not in school. **:giggles:** I'm so baaaad. **:cackles:**  
I'm not even sure this will be finished in 26 chapters. But what ever. I'll take as much time as I need!

**~SQUIGGLE POWER~**

YOSH!

xoxo,  
cGs.  
P.S. I'm lonely. Won't someone PM me? **:pouts:**


	24. That's How You Know

**Story:** Life's Dirty Games**  
Author: **chocoGONEsushi**  
A/N:** There's a snowstorm over here. Pray, people. Pray for me.**  
Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to own Naruto. Ha. I'd probably just stop on the fist chapter and gone, "shit. This is too much." And that would have been the end of that. :)

-

-

Sakura clutched the glittering pink microphone tightly in her shaking hands.

_Hinata has been kidnapped. Hinata has been kidnapped._

That thought had been running through her head since she first eavesdropped on the conversation, which was a while ago.

Now she stood behind the large velvety curtains, minutes from performing.

Her heart was racing, sweat was running down her brow. She wanted to cry.

_Hinata has been kidnapped. Hinata has been kidnapped._

_And Sasuke isn't doing_ _**anything.**_

The idea would have excited her before, but now it frightened her.

_Sasuke's so fickle. But he's also such a great liar. I know, I can _feel _it. He doesn't want to stand around and act apathetic to this. No, if it was up to him... he'd be looking for her. _**He loves her.**

God, she wanted to cry so badly.

"Sakura?"

Said girl stared up quickly, only then realizing the worried glances she was receiving from both Ino and Karin.

"Are you alright?"

She stared at them both, then smiled. "I'm fine. It's just... I think I want to change our song."

Ino and Karin met glances, the same here-we-go-again message flowing through them.

"No! Listen! This is... This is the final time!"

"We don't have time to change the song."

Sakura bit her lip, "you both already know it. Ino, it's the song you wanted us to perform from the very beginning."

Ino's eyes widened. She had only spoken of the song to Karin, and by chance Sakura had overheard. Since the blonde knew the pinkette would never approve, since the song was "so not her style", she kept it to herself.

Needless to say, Sakura bringing it up like this made her forget to stop breathing for a moment.

"A-are you serious?"

Sakura nodded slowly, almost embarrassed that her words held such impact.

"Is this a trick?" asked a not convinced redhead. Karin had had enough of Sakura's little tricks to fall for her antics so easily.

"No." She was back to her serious-don't-make-me-repeat-myself ways. "I want to sing the song, that's all. We don't _have_ to if you don't want to so badly."

"No! It's okay!" Ino was beaming.

Karin still couldn't believe it was happening.

-

-

**"And now, give it up to these lovely ladies!"**

Gai was beaming. Kakashi _still_ couldn't care less.

_**"STRAWBERRY LIPS!"**_

Kakashi snorted. "What? Strawberry Lips..." He snorted some more and moved, along with Gai, backstage.

There was a hush in the audience, everyone waiting patiently.

The large curtain went _whoosh_ as it was pulled open revealing three girls.

Ino sat behind the pink drum set, Karin held a bright pink electric guitar, while Sakura tried to keep her composure, a pink glittering mic in her hands.

She was snapped out of her daze when she saw a certain person gazing at her with empty eyes.

Sasuke. Why was Sasuke there, in the crowd? _Shouldn't he be..._

Then her determination came flooding back and when Karin began strumming her guitar, Sakura was determined to make sure the boy got the message.

_How does she know that you love her?  
__How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her? _

The words rang even after she spoke them. Her sweet voice leaving echoes inside peoples' ears.

Sasuke perked up a little.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted__  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say  
_

_How do I know, he loves me?__  
How do I know, he's mine?  
__Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
__Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

Sasuke felt weird, listening to this girl sing about things that were so relevant to what he was going through. This girl-- this girl who he had _hurt_. This girl who was forced to stop loving him. _What am I doing here?_

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true_

_How do you know, he loves you?__  
How do you know, he's yours?  
__Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?__  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?  
He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

Sasuke felt cold. He never did those things for Hinata. Actually, he was hardly ever nice to her. _Yet she still...likes me._

Ino and Karin leaned into their respective mics, and sang low key along with their leader.

_He's your love  
__How do you know?  
How do you know?_

This time, Sakura eyed the raven in the crowd. Her fresh green eyes were boring into his, and the only thing Sasuke could do was maintain the gaze while her words were being solved in his mind.

_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?_

She broke contact, and instead gazed at the dark sky. Hoping, that where ever she was, Hinata would _know._

_That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh._

_His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love._

The last beats evaporated into nothing and after meeting her sad eyes for a second, Sasuke broke into a run.

He was gonna save her. Because he knew exactly where she was.

_I'm going home._

-

-

Hinata awoke with a throbbing head ache, covered in sweat with her throat completely dry.

_Am I dead?_

She tried to raise her arm, but it felt like lead, so she settled with wiggling her toes and fingers. She tried to sit up but failed at the too, because soon enough the room began spinning and she realized how heavy it was.

When her head hit the soft pillow with a thud, the door of the bedroom was pushed open softly.

And then it came flooding back to her like a bucket of cold water.

_Wh-where am I?_

Hinata tried to sit up again quickly, trying to see the man who had taken her, but the pain was so severe it made her face scrunch up and she was back on the bed.

"Careful, my hime," said a soothing voice. It was suave, like velvet. It made everything seem alright. But she knew things were _not_ alright. Anything but.

He leaned down over her head, and through tearful eyes she saw the distinct features of someone she held so dear. _Sasuke?_

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

He kissed her forehead, pushing away her damp hair. "It was a lot easier than I thought it'd be to bring you with me. My little brother didn't even bother to put up a fight."

Her breath caught in her throat. "Who are you?" Her voice was low, raspy. She was so thirsty.

He only smiled, and slid an arm behind her back and slowly leaned her forward. Hinata was pleased to see a cool glass of water in his other hand.

She took several long gulps, until she her immense thirst was quenched.

"Who am I?" he repeated, sitting in a very personal way. He sat behind Hinata, so she leaned against him and was almost on his lap. She blushed.

"You don't remember me?" His hands began to caress her arms, then her neck until he reached her cheeks. There he held her head and pulled her back, where his own lips made contact with her neck. Once he parted, Hinata had a purple bruise in the shape of a blotch of paint.

_"I'm your worst nightmare."_

-

-

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Tsunade carefully, eyeing the young Uchiha wearily.

Sasuke was currently bent down, tying his shoe laces in a very complex knot. He was gonna go for a run.

"Out," he simply stated, and before she could blink he was out the door in a flash.

He was going home. He was going home where he knew his brother held his love captive. Waiting hungrily until Sasuke showed up to demonstrate that he was not a foolish little brother anymore.

_No, aniki. This time... This time I'm going to kill you._

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N: **This definitely won't be over in 26 chapters. I think. Maybe? I don't know.  
If you see any mistakes point them out, please.  
_I hate snow so damn much._  
Oh, and the song is "That's How You Know."  
There are two versions of it, one by Amy Adams and the other by Demi Lovato.  
For the best affect, listen to Demi's while reading.

Olive Juice, yo.


	25. She's Gonna Die

**Story:** Life's Dirty Games

**Author:** chocoGONEsushi

**A/N:** _It's Sunday night at 10:14 pm... I am **exhausted.** Any mistakes point them out, will ya? _

**Disclaimer:** Meh... I gotta pee-- oh, what? Naruto? Not mine. I am, though, the proud owner of... of... a pencil... wait, no... that's not even mine. o.0 Meh, I own nothing but my life-- and even that can be taken away any minute!

-

* * *

-

Hyuuga Neji was so pissed that the sweat that had been previously rolling down his neck was now evaporating.

_Some people just shouldn't be alive,_ he thought darkly. His head was throbbing and every time he took a step forward a sharp pain shot up his calf. But it wasn't going to stop him. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Hinata and ripping Uchiha Itachi to tiny, bloody bits.

"You're bleeding."

He grunted and continued trudging, but the girl still followed him. She was like a shadow; her steps were silent and she blended in with everything.

Hyuuga Hanabi wanted to find her sister, too.

About twenty minutes after TenTen had called Hiashi, the man had appeared in a helicopter with his youngest daughter in tow. Neji was struck dumb when he saw them.

But then it was cleared that the only reason Hiashi was there was because Hanabi kept nagging him-- and he couldn't say no to his little prodigy, now could he?

_If he had been like that with Hinata none of this would have happened,_ Neji thought to himself, bending down to examine the soft soil. They were currently grazing the forest, looking for clues. Well, _he_ was. After walking out of Tsunade's office he kind of kept to himself; he had no clue what the others were doing.

Except for Hanabi, who was trailing behind him like a lost puppy, a first aid kid in her hands. _She's too pampered to be here,_ he thought. Neji had never really been as close to Hanabi as he was with Hinata. Hanabi was just another cousin-- Hinata was like a sister.

"Have you found anything?" came the quiet question. It confused him deeply. Hanabi was usually a very straightforward person with a demanding voice. But not there, not then. Her voice was quiet, careful.

He refused - _refused_ - to believe she was worried over her sister.

Neji shook his head instead, not even sparing her a glance. Then he heard it.

Sniffling.

Slowly he turned, and almost tripped on a large root protruding from one of the ancient trees.

She was in tears.

"..." He couldn't say anything. The words wouldn't come.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked. Her shoulders were trembling and she fell on her knees, head lowered as thick tears fell on her lap. "I-I know I'm a bad person-- and I shouldn't even b-be crying-- and you probably think it's r-ridiculous... but I want her back, Neji. I want my sister back!" Hanabi broke into sobs, choking and hacking. Her whole face was red and her eyes were squeezed tight.

Her Hyuuga pride told her to get up and stop degrading herself. But something much stronger and deeper told her to cry and finally let those blocked feelings out.

_Love._ The love she had been trying to stuff into her heart and keep quiet. She loved her sister no matter what. And now that she didn't even know where she was-- she wanted to _die._

Neji fell on his knees before her, and silently coiled his arms around her shoulders. It was awkward for him for a few seconds, but when she clutched his shirt and began to weep into his shoulder he only closed his eyes and hugged her tighter.

_Poor child, forced to play the role of an adult._

-

* * *

-

Hinata couldn't breathe. She couldn't move-- blink, gulp-- _nothing._

Her head lowered and her bangs covered her wide, bloodshot eyes. Flashbacks. Painful-- _nasty_-- flashbacks.

_His cold hands touching her thigh, even colder lips trailing wet kisses down her neck..._

Bile rose in her throat and she convulsed.

An ear splitting scream left her lips.

Itachi only smirked, and with his left hand grabbed her chin and brought her face to his shoulder: she was looking at him whether she liked it or not.

"Aren't I just _sadistic_?" he whispered, and took a long whiff of her hair. Tears were spilling, and all her nightmares were coming true.

She wouldn't be able to wake up and crawl in bed with Neji, seeking comfort. No, she was alone. She was all alone with this monster that wanted to devour her whole.

-

* * *

-

Sasuke was sweating and panting like crazy, and the cramp was not helping. But it was nothing.

_Hinata must be suffering so much more._

The Uchiha Compound was somewhere in the forest, _that_ he knew. It was deep and well hidden, and only a true Uchiha could find it without wondering around lost.

It surprised him, how he still remembered.

He was seven when it happened, and the memory burned him from the inside out. His nightmares were gone now, but just thinking about them made him lose his balance. He tripped on a root and scraped his knee, but he just got just up and kept running.

Uchiha Itachi was crazy. There was no other way of saying it. He was crazy. Insane. _Soft in the head._

But he was a genius. He was bright and cunning-- more so than the average human.

And that frightened Sasuke. It scared him because his brother had always been better. He had always been first, in everything.

_But I won't let you have her,_ he thought coldly. _One of us is going to die tonight... and it's going to be you._

-

* * *

-

Kiba's eyes fluttered open and he swallowed dry. Groaning he turned his head, and found Shino sitting on a chair with his arms crossed over his chest. The boy was gazing hard at the ground, his glasses low on his nose. His wore a black turtle neck and gray sweats, hair tied into a ponytail that made him somewhat resemble Shikamaru.

Kiba smiled, then closed his eyes and took in a deep, quiet breath. He loved Shino. He was like the brother he was born without. I mean, yeah, he had the other guys... but Shino was different. Shino, he knew, would be the last person to leave his side no matter what he did.

So, it didn't surprise him to find him there, waiting silently. It was already dark, he realized, gazing out the window-- but Shino was still there.

The latter seemed to notice the brunette and raised his head, eyes momentarily exposed until he slipped his glasses up the bridge of his nose with one finger. "You're awake."

Inuzuka Kiba turned toward his friend and nodded slowly, watching as Shino tried to stifle a yawn. _He must've been waiting longer than I thought,_ Kiba realized.

Then everything came flooding down and he sat up, pain shooting up his spine and settling on the base of his skull. "What about Hinata? Did you find her?"

Shino shook his head slowly, gazing at the floor again. "She disappeared, just like you said." Kiba bit his lip and laid back down, closing his eyes tightly.

"Do you remember anything at all? Do you know what happened to her exactly?"

The dog-lover merely closed his eyes tighter, white bleeding into the darkness before him as colored dots began to dance. "Nothing but a headache," he admitted. And it was true-- the memory only triggered pain and blackness.

"Aa."

"Have I missed anything?" he asked, turning to Shino with a frown. The latter only shrugged, "her dad's here, he even brought Hinata's little sister... it's all a mess, really. Gaara's pissed off at everything, Sasuke disappeared off to some place, and Neji, Hinata's cousin, is searching the forest."

"Wait-- Sasuke disappeared off to some place? What place?"

Shino shrugged once more, "I don't know, no one does. When I asked Tsunade she only said he just ran off."

Kiba gazed at the ceiling, and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Aa."

-

* * *

-

_It's changed,_ Sasuke realized with a mixture of displeasure and numbness as he walked through the gates of his childhood home.

The Uchiha Compound was but a sad excuse of what it once was. Broken windows, ripped paper doors, and walls either collapsed or scorched. But it still brought back haunting nightmares and memories he yearned to forget.

_I only have one mission,_ he thought, not hearing as a piece of glass shattered beneath his foot, _and it is to find Hinata. Nothing else matters._

But it was a lot easier said than done, especially when every bit of the place threw nostalgia and longevity at his face. The infamous "what ifs" made goosebumps rise on his arms.

_What if my brother hadn't cracked?_

_What if I would had stayed behind?_

_What if... What if... _

Sasuke growled and broke into a run, knowing exactly where he was going.

There was one place in the whole Compound he knew his brother hadn't touched. A special place he had been keeping clean just for her.

Just for _his_ Hinata.

-

* * *

-

Uchiha Itachi was beautiful. He was gorgeous and very, very handsome. But when you gazed into his eyes long enough... you'd realize there was something wrong. You'd see death and blood and insanity at it's best.

The man was just _not alright._

And Hinata had figured this out when she was nine.

_I need to escape,_ was her first thought. _When he's distracted, I'll make a run for it._ The idea was tempting and it made her feel less tired, more motivated. But then he'd smirk at her and she quickly saw how faulty her plan was. If it could even be called that, that is.

_Run where? I don't even know where I am! And even if I did make a run for it, I wouldn't make it very far. Not in this state. He'll catch me... and who knows what he'll do!_

As if reading her thoughts, the raven smiled that fake smile that seemed to taunt her intelligence and all she stood for. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, and ran a cold hand down her arm. "I just want you to stay close to me like this. I won't ever let you go. Not to your cousin, not to my brother... no one. Because I saw you first."

She felt like throwing up. _"B-brother?"_

Hinata had found out the best way to keep herself calm and Itachi not touching her was to communicate with him. His voice was like velvet and whenever he spoke the goosebumps would follow-- but it was _way_ better than physical contact any day.

"Yes, I have a brother," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist so that her back was real cozy with his chest. "You know him. Actually," he said, suddenly growling into her neck and licking the flesh there, "you _love_ him."

Her eyes grew wide. _I _love_ him? He can't mean... There's no way..._

"S-Sasuke?"

Hinata could feel him smirking against her flesh.

"Scary isn't it? You're in love with the sibling of your worst nightmare. Life just sucks for you, doesn't it?"

She passed out.

-

* * *

-

Sasuke practically ran through the corridors with his eyes closed. Everything hurt, and his mind felt fuzzy. He could hear screams and see blood-- _but it's all in my head!_

The old house shrieked and cried under his weight, but he refused to stop. Her life depended on it.

He flew up the stairs and tried to block the pain and the distracting factors. There were very important things on the line.

Suddenly he reached a very familiar path and he couldn't breathe-- his throat constricted and his heart was beating a little too fast. There, at the end of the corridor, was the room.

_Itachi's_ room.

Sasuke gazed down at his sweaty palms and it bothered him how loud both his breathing and heartbeat were combined. _Can he hear me?_

Then he smelled lilacs and saw lavender and a scowl formed on his face.

_You will not have what is not yours, aniki._

And, screaming, he ran down the hall and into the room, where he found Hinata asleep like the princess of Sleeping Beauty with a lily between her hands.

He searched the room frantically-- but it was just her. They were alone.

Sasuke approached the too familiar four-poster bed and gazed down at her--

--only to gasp.

There, written on her forehead in blood, said:

_"I'm poisoned."_

-

**Chapter End**

-

**A/N:** _I like ceeereeeaaaaal._  
WELL-! I do believe this might just be done by the next chapter.  
Can you believe it? I sure as hell can't.  
It's been about a year since this whole thing started... I think I'm gonna cry---! **:weep:**  
Ah, thanks for reading and please review-!

Haha... I got 444 reviews. Cool. Hey, at least it's not 666! D:

Mucho amore,  
**cGs.**


	26. I'd Go to Hell for You

**Story:** Life's Dirty Games  
**Author:** chocoGONEsushi  
**A/N:** At the end.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto can kiss my ass. No. Wait. GAARA can kiss my ass.  
And do whatever he wants with it.

-

* * *

-

"You're so pathetic."

The young boy slumped his shoulders then bent down, picking up the fallen katana in shame. His face was shadowed, hair covering his misty black eyes. Soft, plump cheeks were slightly bruised and flushed, but his eyebrows were knitted in determination.

Above him stood what seemed to be a much older, more mature version of him. This version was handsome and slim, cold but steady. They shared the same black orbs but not the way they saw the world. One was just learning of life and its hitches and the other had been molded by lies and treachery. One, a mere boy of ten, was just realizing that love had to be earned-- while the other had come to realize years ago that love was nothing but a hindrance.

Uchiha Itachi eyed his brother with indifferent eyes, his own wooden katana at his hip as he crossed his arms in impatience.

Sasuke just wanted a break.

"No matter how many times we go through the motions, you never seem to get it. Are you physically challenged, otouto? Sometimes I doubt how much Uchiha blood you really have in you."

The words were harsh and brutal and they angered the young boy, who picked up his sword and faced his aniki angrily. "I can do it! I am a true Uchiha and I can do it! I... I just need practice."

"Practice?" sneered Itachi, flipping his sleek black hair out of his handsome face. The black helmet was by his feet, and apparently, so was Sasuke's self esteem. "We Uchihas are born to be perfect, brother. If you have yet to master a technique in a day... _you're something else."_

The words stung. Sasuke stared at the polished wood floor, cheeks red in shame as tears threatened to spill from his scrunching eyes.

But he couldn't cry in front of Itachi.

Not again.

"I will do it," he muttered, voice shaky. "Because I am a true Uchiha."

Itachi smirked.

-

-

His breath hitched and his stomach sank to ground. The feeling of wanting to just drop to the floor overpowered him when his knees weakened and bile rose in his throat.

It just couldn't be happening.

A dark laugh left his lips and he did, in fact, fall to his knees. Sasuke was laughing madly one minute then choking on his sobs the next. He clutched Hinata's cold hand in his and kept squeezing, realizing how slow her pulse was. The tears flowed down his cheeks and he was a mess. His forehead touched her soft skin and he started convulsing, shaking... anyone who saw him from behind would think he was trying to control his laughter.

But he wasn't. Uchiha Sasuke was in hysterics. He was on his knees, trembling... weeping like a baby.

He loved her so much it would be the death of them both.

-

-

"...so, I've been mad at her all these years." Hanabi fingered her skirt, eyeing the ground awkwardly. "Or at least I thought I did. In reality I just missed her so much, Neji. I had a sister... and the fact that I didn't have her with me.. I couldn't comprehend it. Why wasn't she with me? When I asked father... he said because she was a defect."

Her eyebrows knotted and she stepped on a twig, snapping it in bits. She proceeded to grind it with her heel. "I... I thought I had to hate her because she abandoned me. It was just me taking care of all of her mistakes. I had to be what she was too broken to become."

Neji didn't say anything, he only listened. They were still trudging through the Forest of Death, trying to find any hints or clues as to Hinata's whereabouts. Nothing had come up.

"But I don't care anymore," she said in a brighter tone, eyes lifting to the canopy of darkness above. "I just... I just want to see her face again."

"Things happened, Hanabi." Neji's voice was smooth and clear, and if you didn't know him well enough you'd think he was fine. But he wasn't. Behind that disinterested look on his face there were so many running emotions that anyone would be driven insane. "Your sister has gone through so many things..."

She stopped walking. "What things? No one cares to tell me anything. My father says she was a reject of nature while you just say she went through some stuff. What stuff? Don't I have the right to know why my sister is the way she is?"

"Yes," he replied in an even tone, "but _I_ don't have the right to tell you. I may have been involved but this is her story to tell. All you need to know is to be patient and understanding. Remember, these were life altering events."

This only made her curiosity peak and Hanabi was suddenly frustrated. She blinked, and thought of the only image of her sister she had. Hinata had been sixteen, and by accident, Hanabi had seen the picture Neji had sent her father. Her sister was smiling broadly; long, soft hair falling over her shoulders as her eyes twinkled with pure happiness. She had leaned into the camera, arms open as if to hug the photographer.

Hiashi had deleted it.

But not before Hanabi could print it.

When she first saw it, it had angered her. Her sister was _broken?_ How was someone who looked so happy be _broken?_

Then, when she laid down on her bed without being able to sleep and took out the photograph as some sort of comfort, then she'd see it.

Her sister was such a great actress.

-

-

Kiba was getting pissed. Really, _really_ pissed.

He was currently sitting on a small black couch in Tsunade's office, arms crossed over his chest as his left eyebrow kept twitching. His foot tapped on the floor impatiently, and his hands were clenched into fidgety fists.

He was going to punch Sabaku Gaara in the face and there was no one who could stop him.

"Gaara, calm down... freaking out won't solve anything." Shikamaru didn't even flinch when the redhead turned sharply to him, aquamarine eyes fixed in a glare.

"And neither does just sitting down doing nothing, _Nara!"_

It was so out of character for him that when he first did it they had been shocked speechless. Now though, it was annoying-- especially for Inuzuka Kiba.

Gaara had been hounding him with questions and it was getting so... so... _troublesome_. There was no other way to put it.

"I don't remember anything, Gaara. You screaming in my face does nothing to help."

"I'm not screaming in your face!"

Indeed, he was. Ever since Kiba had gotten discharged from the hospital, Gaara hadn't left him alone.

"Do I need to call Temari?" warned Shikamaru, looking absolutely bored but knowing full well what that meant.

Gaara had two other siblings, and the oldest one, Temari, was the only one who could calm him from these panic attacks. She lived in Suna with Gaara's other brother, Kankurou, but would be in Konoha in a heartbeat.

Not only that, she was Shikamaru's _fiancée._

That right there was enough reason for Gaara to not really like Shikamaru, so the whole "don't make me get your sister on you!" thing wasn't doing anything to help the redhead's temper.

Needless to say, if looks could kill Shikamaru would be dead.

Gaara only huffed, turned sharply on his heel, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

Kiba sighed and leaned back on the couch, arms now by his side. "Now he's gonna kick every puppy he comes across. Congratulations Shikamaru."

-

-

Sasuke was numb and his face hurt; the sudden feeling of puking was too close for comfort. He raised his head slowly, only to find Hinata's hand still in his. She was still unconscious.

That's when he saw it.

While in his painful sleep, someone had been in the room. Someone had written on the wall. Someone wanted to be found.

_**Find Me.**_

Very abruptly, he was standing. He turned around in the large room, but found nothing else. Only those two words written in black on the wall.

Then he ran. For the second time that day Uchiha Sasuke had made a run for it. But this time, he knew where he was going. This time, he wouldn't get lost, he wouldn't have doubts.

This time, he knew what awaited him.

The rest of the compoud was in absolute shambles and hardly anything was like it used to be.

There had been a fire. A fire so vast and great that could have been seen from miles away. It had been on a dark chilly night when Uchiha Itachi had snapped. His expectations of life hadn't been met, and he just gave up in everything that was around him.

There were only three Uchihas left on earth.

Itachi himself, who had escaped, Madara, who had left the clan years before, and Sasuke... who was spared.

As the young raven made his way down the grubby street his eyes squeezed tight for a second before a raw, echoing scream left his lips.

Oh yeah, Itachi was gonna die.

-

-

Hinata didn't know where she was... but it was cold. And loud.

People were screaming or crying, she couldn't discriminate which was which. She was on her knees surrounded by darkness, and a constant cold breeze kept blowing.

Then she heard it.

"Fight."

The voice rose from the cacophony of screams and cries, in a voice so smooth like glass. It felt like velvet and it sounded like rose petals.

"M-mother?" The croak, Hinata realized, had come from her.

Suddenly, a pale heart-shaped face loomed from the darkness and long eyelashes swooshed open revealing the most beautiful lavender eyes that would put any gem to shame. Lips, smeared in nothing but natural sheen and cheeks a soft pink were the epitome of beauty.

This was her mother.

"Fight it," the gorgeous woman said, the voice matching the face so wonderfully it made Hinata feel awed and unworthy. Her mother had been this amazing creature when she had lived, but what of her? What could Hinata say made her and her mother one and the same? Nothing.

"...I c-can't."

The cool wind wooshed past her, her hair flowing and dancing in the air. Her mother smiled such a smile it almost blinded her.

"Yes, you can. Why can't you see how strong you really are, love? You can do all these things if you only try. Life has dealt you some blows, don't you think it's time for you to fight back? Show them, my dearest Hina. Show them what it means to carry those eyes. I, as your mother, am telling you. Please. As a last favor... listen."

It was all gone the second those words had left her lips.

Hinata stood abruptly, scared. She turned full circle but nothing could be seen. Only the darkness and suddenly all the screams and cries became so loud she was forced to cover her ears.

"Stop," she whispered, tears coming down her cheeks. "STOP!"

And it did.

It all stopped and it was just her and her nightmares.

-

-

Itachi sat on a large throne made of stone, left leg hanging off the left armrest as he waited patiently.

This is how he wanted to die.

He wanted to lose his life to the hands of his vengeful otoutou rather than the disease that ran through his veins. It was for the better, he knew. All these things he did and was about to do were all part of this much greater plot to bring both his mind and his brother's mind to peace.

They both needed this.

Suddenly there came a great echo as the large double doors were pushed open, hitting the walls and cracking them as they bounced off.

A lonesome figure stood there, small and tired. Sasuke was panting hard, sweat dripping down his face and neck. His eyes, though, were cold and hard.

"Brother," Itachi said loudly, bringing his right arm up in salute, "glad you could make it. I've been waiting."

Sasuke growled under his breath, hands balled into fists. They kept clenching and unclenching.

"I hope you know you're not getting out of here alive," Sasuke muttered, knowing his brother could hear him clearly. The old, decaying room projected even the squeak of a mouse.

"Expected nothing less of you," his brother replied, coming to a stand. The smirk on his lips was taunting; it was as if he knew something Sasuke didn't.

Knowing him, he probably did.

The younger Uchiha began to strut forward, scowl becoming more eminent as he got closer to the man he loathed.

As Sasuke approached him, Itachi began moving forward, smirk tauntingly on his lips. Just when his fist rose up sharply, the older Uchiha stopped walking and lifted a finger.

"Now, now... let's not be animals, otoutou. We are civilized people." With the same finger he pointed to the side, where in a pile were what looked like empty shells of the human body.

Sasuke's eyes zeroed on the equipment and scoffed. The fencing attire brought back old memories. It made him want to cringe and hiss, but he kept his composure.

"I've improved," he inforned his brother. Itachi smirked a lazy smirk.

"I'm sure you have."

-

-

Neji stopped his walking abruptly and Hanabi had to hop to the side or risk bumping into him.

He tilted his head up and gazed at the dark canopy above.

_Just a little bit longer._

-

-

Sasuke bent down to grab the helmet but was stopped by his brother.

"There won't be a need for that. Just pick up your sword."

The younger Uchiha, a little troubled by the request, did as he was told. Only to gasp.

"This is a real sword! What are you playing at?!"

Itachi smiled, holding up his own and pointing it directly at Sasuke's heart.

"If you are to beat me, I want to make it a permanent defeat."

Sasuke glared at him, picked up the very sharp sword and walked to the center of the room.

"So be it."

He was very confident in his skills, but even as he stood there, a good ten feet from the man he had always hated and feared, a cold chill ran down Sasuke's back. There was no denying Itachi's own sword techniques, but that alone was not something to fear. What really got Sasuke shaken up was that this man had been capable of wiping out his entire clan without even looking back. He had murdered his own parents, and had terrorized his own brother since. Sasuke knew he might not make it alive, but he also knew what that meant. It meant that not only would he die that night, but so would Hinata.

Hinata.

She was the sole purpose he was there, facing his fears.

He had done some wrong things before, and maybe through this he could redeem himself through her eyes.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Itachi suddenly said, and his younger brother quickly looked up, alert. It'd put the icing on the damn cake if not only was Itachi crazy, but could also read minds.

"Her skin is so soft and perfect. Not a blemish on her entire body. Fingers long and delicate... her face so innocent and precious." He looked at his brother with a smile. "Have you touched her hair? It's like swimming in silk."

"Stop it!" Sasuke screamed, disgusted. "Stop talking about her like that! What you've done to her is utterly despicable! You ruined her life. How can you live with yourself?"

Itachi brought the sword up to his face, and ran his left index finger along the flat side of the blade.

"She's mine, brother," he said softly. "If Hinata isn't with me... SHE ISN'T GOING TO BE WITH ANYONE!"

He was running, quick and smooth like a cat, sword gleaming by his side. Sasuke only had a few seconds to react, and brought his own weapon up to deflect Itachi's attack. Both swords met in a loud, echoing clash.

He was thrown back, and he could feel his entire arm vibrating. He hadn't practiced in a while, which could definitely be a bad thing.

Itachi didn't stop to rest, and instead attacked again. His moves were quick and precise. He may want to die by the hands of his brother, but that does not mean he would make it easy for him.

Sasuke was now clenching his teeth trying to fend off the attacks. He was getting too tired too soon, and if he kept playing defense it would be the death of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, panting for breath as sweat ran down his brow. There was a gash on his left shoulder, and blood was seeping like hot water down his arm.

Itachi was licking the edge of his blade from the blood dripping on it.

"Prove to me that you are worthy of her."

-

-

"What is this?" Hanabi looked at the abandoned manor with suspecting eyes. The whole place was dark and most of it was nothing but ashes and foundations. The few houses left standing were restricted from public entrance by police tapes. They were dirty, with holes and crumbling walls.

"This is where your sister is."

Neji didn't pay much attention to the DO NOT ENTER sign and continued on his way, and Hanabi, not wanting to stand there alone, followed.

Inside it smelled of burned wood, dirt and dried blood. She unconsciously got closer to Neji.

"Is this safe?"

Neji didn't answer right away, because he was hardly listening. "Probably not."

"What are we looking for?" she whispered.

It felt wrong to speak out loud here. Obviously people had died, probably burned alive. It felt disrespectful to raise your voice and disrupt those of their eternal rest.

Whispering as quietly as her, Neji answered, "I don't know."

-

-

Sasuke's eyes widened and soon they became small, his eyebrows knotting as his anger grew and boiled until it just errupted.

"You're _testing_ me?" he screamed in disbelief. "You've put her life in danger ---fucking made her _suffer_--- because you're testing me? Oh, that's rich. She's in a room fighting with a poison because you thought it'd be funny to test your only brother. The sole survivor of a massacre. Which is your fault, no less!"

He laughed harshly. Really, it was kind of hard to believe.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, not impressed. "Well? Are you just going to stay there and talk your mouth off... or are you going to teach me a lesson?"

Sasuke growled, and with a smirk Itachi jumped back just in time to avoid getting his arm cut off.

"Finally," he whispered.

Blades clashed, sparks flew and both Uchihas were breathing hard and sweating. Sasuke's wound didn't hurt him because it was the last thing on his mind.

All he could think about was Itachi's heart and how easy it would be to pierce it.

-

-

Hanabi clutched the back of Neji's shirt tightly as they trailed down the remains of what was once a great corridor. Now it was pitch black and dirty, looking more like a crumbling tunnel than an elegant hallway.

Neji didn't seem to mind. He was so concentrated in what he was doing he hardly felt Hanabi's tugs and whispers.

Now, what exactly he was doing was a hard thing to describe. To put it shortly, he was following his instincts.

He could sense Hinata within these walls, but he couldn't pin-point her exact location. But he was positive she was in there somewhere, probably suffering.

Uchihas were bad news. They all were.

When they told her she had been involved with Uchiha Sasuke... he wanted to smack somebody. Uchiha Sasuke was the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, the son-of-a-bitch that ruined Hinata's everything.

If Neji were to find him right now, he would kill him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would murder the bastard, with Hanabi watching or not.

He was at a point where he just didn't care about consequences.

Not when Hinata was involved.

-

-

"My whole life I have hated you. I have loathed your existence. I have brooded, regretted spending those times with you and foolishly looking up to you as the best big brother ever."

Sasuke laughed.

"...who knew I'd kill you?"

He was on his knees before his brother's body.

Itachi wasn't dead, but he was losing so much blood it would only be a matter of time.

It had happened so fast, Itachi didn't even feel the sword pierce his beating heart. Sasuke had gone for a frontal attack, kicked off from the ground, swirled, then smoothly stabbed his heart from behind.

He would have much rather have done it from the front, but there was a life at stake.

Itachi was spilling blood from his mouth but he still smiled. He had Sasuke's hands in his, and they were both drenched in his blood.

"Where's the antidote?" Sasuke asked quietly, finally.

Itachi smiled, showing rows of bloody teeth.

"There is none," he croaked. Sasuke's eyes widened, but before he could scream and demand Itachi said, "she was never poisoned."

This time the younger Uchiha's eyes widened not in anger but surprise. "What?"

"I..." it was getting harder to breathe, he realized. "I needed you to be...inspired. You wouldn't have fought the way you... did... if there wasn't something at stake. You're easy to manipulate, otoutou..."

After years of hating him, Sasuke suddenly felt the urge to cry for his brother.

"I still hate you," he whispered.

Itachi smiled, his eyes dimming. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

When the hands grasping on to his loosened, Sasuke stood. Not a tear rolled down his cheek. He dropped his sword, turned on his heel and walked out of the large room.

Some things were meant to be left in the past.

-

-

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and she took in a large breath, sitting up abuptly.

She was alive.

Her hand grasped her heart and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks when she realized it was still beating.

The door to the bedroom she was in was slammed open, and she jumped back.

_No, please no... not him again._

Instead of a tall dark haired figure she saw two. One was familiar, with broad shoulders, long hair down to his back. The other was smaller, but she recognized that face anywhere.

"Neji!"

She stood, but clearly underestimated the strength of the drug she had been fed and fell to her knees.

Hanabi gasped and was forced to let go of Neji's shirt when he launched himself at her sister.

His arms were wrapped around her and she was shaking, crying so hard Hanabi thought she was in pain. Hinata clutched on to his back with all her strength, sobbing onto his shoulder.

She suddenly felt out of place.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked, his voice thick with emotion. "Do you hurt anywhere? Did he touch you?"

Hinata shook her head and was lifted up in his arms, like a bride. Just as they were turning around to walk out, Hanabi quietly by his side, someone appeared by the door.

This person was drenched in blood and sweat and was breathing hard.

Neji glared. "Get out of my way."

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, but to the girl in his arms.

She was trembling, and from where he stood he could hear her sobs.

With pain running through every fibre in his being he stepped aside, and Neji walked right past him.

Hanabi trailed behind, watching as the boy glared at the floor with the passion of a burning sun.

-

**Next Day: Hospital**

-

Hanabi was the only one in the hospital room besides the sleeping girl. She was sitting on the chair, her legs touching at the knees and her hands clutching the seat tightly.

Her sister looked exhausted, but still beautiful.

Through her ran so many emotions, but the greatest one was regret. She soon came to regret all the things she had once said about her sister. Truth was she missed her horribly, and wanted nothing but to spend time with her like sisters should.

Hinata had slept for a long time, and almost everyone had come to check on her. Almost everyone because that boy drenched in blood was not allowed inside on Neji's orders.

Hanabi had seen the way his eyes longed to see Hinata. He was in love with her. Hinata was probably in love with him too...

A groan errupted from said girl and Hanabi froze up. She was waking up.

She began edging from her seat and toward the door, to get someone, when a croaky voice said her name.

"Hanabi?"

She stood there, not sure of what to do. "Yeah?"

Rustling sounds came and she turned to find Hinata sitting up, eyes wide. Hanabi bit her lip, staring at the floor rather than those large, questioning eyes.

"H...Hanabi..."

The last thing Hanabi wanted was water works, but apparently Hinata had other plans. She was crying again.

"Stop that," she finally said, walking to her bedside. "All you do is cry."

Hinata threw her arms around her, and she didn't fight back the embrace. Instead she stood there limply, letting her sister squeeze her and kiss her cheek.

Before she realized it she was crying, too.

-

-

Sasuke couldn't say he was angry or upset. What he felt was a step beyond that.

The fact that Neji wouldn't _allow_ him to visit Hinata made him _so_ angry he was numb. He sat in the hospital's waiting room for hours, watching as absolutely everyone was allowed to walk in and look at her but him.

Neji wouldn't even answer him when he asked why he couldn't go in.

_He's such an asshole_, Sasuke thought, glancing at his hands. It had taken hours to wash out the blood.

Someone sat beside him, and through the corner of his eyes he realized it was Hinata's sister. She was pretty, but there was an air about her that screamed "bitch".

The silence didn't last very long.

"She's okay," she said. "Right now she's eating."

"Hn."

"So.. you like her?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Fourteen year olds were so damn inappropriate.

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"I love her," he finally whispered.

Hanabi nodded.

"I'm Hanabi."

He nodded.

"Sasuke."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Neji doesn't like you very much."

"Why?" he asked, hoping she knew.

"Because you're an Uchiha."

His eyes widened, and he stood. "You're shitting me. Are you fucking serious?"

Hanabi blinked then nodded. "Yes."

With his mouth slightly open he marched down to Hinata's room. How fucking unfair was that? He couldn't see her because he was related to _Itachi_?

_Fuck him_, Sasuke hissed. _I'm seeing her whether the he-she likes it or not!_

The door to room 3223 was blocked by two people. Chouji and Lee.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Move," he said curtly.

When neither of them moved he clenched his fists and scowled.

"If you know what's good for you, move."

Rock Lee, despite his shaky appearance, spoke first. "Can't do that, Sasuke-san. Neji-san says we can't let you in. So, please, leave."

Chouji only nodded.

Sasuke glared so hard he would have lit the two up in flames.

"Boys, please. I know you, you know me. Move, c'mon. You know what I'm capable of doing if you don't."

"Lowering yourself down to threats, Uchiha?"

_Grrreeeeaaaat_.

"Sabaku. Please. Go back to your coffee."

Sasuke couldn't believe that after all the shit he had gone through, he still couldn't stand beside Hinata. Really, his patience was running thin.

"Neji gave them specific orders not to let you in. If you behave, I might convince him otherwise."

He just had to go there, didn't he?

-

-

Hinata was in the middle if drinking disgusting hospital soup when a loud clash from outside made her almost splash it on herself.

Neji quickly stood and walked towards the door, while she was left to balance the soup.

Everyone had visited her. Everyone except the one person she wanted to see most.

Even Sakura had dropped by with a flower, which was weird.

Not as weird as the conversation they had, though.

"_Hi," Sakura said almost breathlessly, sitting down on the empty chair__ without a sound. They were alone in the room, and Hinata felt a little awkward. _

_She kept playing with her hands until Sakura cleared her throat._

"_Here," she handed her a yellow rose. "I don't know what kind of flower you like. Uhm, Ino knows a lot about the Language of Flowers, and this would be the best one for our case. It stands for friendship."_

_Hinata took the flower slowly, gazing at Sakura for the first time. The girl wasn't wearing any make up, and looked a lot prettier than when she did. The pinkette smiled._

"_What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry," she explained. "And that... I hope we can be friends."_

_The girl on the bed nodded slowly. "Of course. I never did think of you as a bad person, Sakura. I guess we're both a little competitive."_

"_As it turns out... I didn't really want Sasuke. Still don't. I've always wanted to be number one, be_ _the best. Before I moved here I was. I'm really sorry for anything I might have done to you. I really want us to become friends."_

Hinata put down the cup of soup and stared instead at the yellow rose by her night stand. She smiled, until a really loud scream made her stare at the door.

Someone slammed it open and was standing there, panting heavily.

"They just didn't understand when I told them nothing could keep me away from you."

Her eyes widened and she sat there, taken aback and suddenly out of breath.

Sasuke. He was breathing hard and his hair was messy. But it was _him_. There. _For her_.

Suddenly everything came flooding back, and she was sobbing.

Hanabi was right; she did cry too much. But right now it didn't matter.

Hinata stood a little wobbly at first, but soon regained her posture and was running toward him.

Sasuke smiled and opened his arms, but he wasn't expecting to be thrown back by the sheer force of her strength.

The two fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Hinata sobbing wildly while Sasuke hid his face in her silky hair.

From the corner of the hall Neji was standing up, rubbing his chin. Gaara was next to him, wiping blood from his mouth.

When Uchiha Sasuke wanted something, nobody got in his way.

Especially if it had anything thing to do with Hyuuga Hinata.

-

The Motherfucking End

-

**A/N:**

This is for Emily.  
ilu. Sorry you had to wait so long.

You're probably blinking at the screen right now, aren't you?  
Well, guess what? I really just don't care how much this sucks.  
Oh, yeah. I KNOW it sucks. Trust me, I wrote it.  
14 pages EXACTLY on Word. Over 6, 000 words. I am so DONE with this.

This, people, is why I'm bad with endings.  
Because they're always shitty.

No, I didn't really edit this.  
I only scrolled down the page trying to find those distinctive red lines.  
Didn't see any.

I will be looking at this later, during the day time when I'm more composed and not as hungry.  
Hunger makes me bitchy.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this disaster.  
This is my first story on here and is the first to be complete.  
It SUCKS, but I refuse to remove it.  
It's gonna stay here as proof.  
**BECAUSE I _CAN_ DO IT.**

Visit my profile, there's something there you might want to see.

Review if you want. Flame if so enclined.

You can expect a huge-ass edit in a few weeks.  
I'm a writer like that.


	27. NEWS

**UPDATE:** I will put up a new version of this story, instead of erasing this one completely. Too many people have come to love this fic as it is, so I'm just gonna post the other one when I'm ready. It'll have a variation of the name. Keep your eyes peeled!

* * *

This story will be rewritten. Somewhat.

I mean, ....yeah. It'll be rewritten!

I've looked over the whole thing and noticed how absolutely craptastic it is. I was effin' 13 when I wrote it. ...Fuck yes I've improved, thank you very much. Got a long way to go, though.

SO! I am currently working on chapter 1-5 at the moment. When they get posted you will notice some similarities, but all in all it will be different. Different plot and everything.

Yes. The plot bunnies are in mating season, people.

I know most of you will be glad... ugh. I still can't believe so many people liked this fic. It's crap people. There are way better SasuHinas out there. *coughPROFILEcough*

ANYWAY!

When I'm done with chapter one it'll be put up here, while the rest go down.

And Itachi isn't the villain.  
I like him too much for him to be the villain...

Question is, will there _be_ a villain?


End file.
